A New Hope
by Minstrel164
Summary: In a AU galaxy far, far away rebel Princess Kate with the help of smuggler and part time storyteller Rick Castle, do battle with the evil Empire led by Darth Bracken.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hope

by Minstrel164

_In a AU galaxy far, far away rebel Princess Kate with the help of smuggler and part time storyteller Rick Castle, do battle with the evil Empire led by Darth Bracken._

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This story was originally intended to have been a chapter or two in my on going **From The Movies** series. What was supposed to have be a two parter was hijacked by the characters to become a stand alone multi-chapter story. I blame it on the force, and Torontosun who made the suggestion to me. So, here's my version of the Star Wars story, Castle style. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 1

Obi-wan Montgomery stood on a rocky ridge and gazed into the distance. His eyes surveyed the wide desolate desert landscape that was known as the Waste Lands spread out before him and which had been his home for more years than he cared to remember. These days on this planet he went by the name of Roy Montgomery but he would always be Obi-wan Montgomery.

Tatooine's two suns were half way to setting for yet another day. The suns' scorching heat had baked the land for hour after hour after hour as they had been doing since time immemorial. It was a planet where only the hardiest creatures, both human and animal, survived in this bleak and unforgiving environment.

Obi-wan Montgomery knew that he had to leave from where he was standing. He knew that Tatooine's fierce Sand People would soon be venturing out of their lairs. It was very dangerous to be out when the Sand People were on the prowl.

Yet Obi-wan Montgomery remained statue-like, a silent sentinel as he continued to gaze into the distance. There had been a disturbance in The Force. An ever so slight ripple that had caught his attention. It was the reason it had brought him out here. Even now he tried to grasp hold of it, trying to discern what it was but it had been ever so faint and it slipped through his grasp when he tried to catch it. He could only feel a fading echo.

After some moments of staring Obi-wan Montgomery slowly turned his gaze from the distant horizon. He raised his head and gazed up at the darkening sky. It was too soon for any stars to make an appearance but they were not too far away. His ageing eyes caught sight of a bright sparkle and then a couple more streaks of light.

Dropping his head Obi-wan Montgomery began to frown as he turned away from the edge of the ridge and started to make his way down the path to the valley. He might not have been able to fathom the meaning of the disturbance nor what those streaks of light in the heavens but he was sure of the feeling in the pit of his stomach. His hermit-like existence would soon be coming to an end.

XXX

Princess Kate Beckett, a member of the Alderaan delegation to the Imperial Senate, was in her stateroom pacing back and forth trying to calm her nerves but failing in the task. As well as being a member of the Senate, Kate's other role was a far more secret one. It had to be. She was one of the senior members of the Rebel Alliance.

For the past hour or more she had been pacing the floor. Her high heeled boots beating out a steady tattoo on the hard floor of her stateroom. She could not contain the gnawing in her stomach. Her consular ship, the Tantive IV would soon be approaching Tatooine. Not for the first time she resisted the urge to hit the comm button and ask the bridge if they had reached their destination yet.

Kate had been nervous ever since the ship had passed through a restricted system and had received the transmissions that had been beamed up from one of the planets. The agents who had sent the transmissions had risked their lives getting the information and sending it to her. She was enough of a realist to know that those agents were as good as dead. The Empire was ruthless when it came to dealing with rebel spies. Kate silently prayed that those lives had not been lost in vain.

So far there had been no sign of any Imperial ships but the feeling in her stomach told her that it would be only a matter of time before one or more Imperial Star Destroyers showed up. She hoped she could get to Tatooine and find a certain man before they showed up.

"Senator, we'll be entering Tatooine orbit in two minutes." Captain Demming, the commander of the Tantive IV announced over the comm link.

Kate practically jumped at the sound of the voice. She dived to the comm link located on the wall and hit the button.

"Thank you, Captain Demming." Kate responded. "Any sign of...?"

"Nothing, Senator." Captain Demming assured her.

Kate moved away from the comm link and was about to resume her pacing. A frown began to crease her forehead as she turned to the door of the stateroom. She started to move towards the door. The feeling in her stomach was getting worse. Bursting out of her room she ran the thirty metres up to the bridge of the Tantine IV.

She was racing up the stairs that led to he bridge when the first salvos of turbolasers struck the ship. Kate found herself flung down on the steps of the stairs almost knocking the breath out of her. Immediately alarms sounded throughout the ship. She could hear members of the crew rushing to their battle stations. Grabbing the handrail Kate hauled herself to her feet and continued to the bridge.

Kate was greeted with more alarms and a cacophony of shouted voices as she stepped onto the bridge. Another volley of turbolasers struck the ship rocking it violently. Kate had to grab hold of the nearest console to stop herself from flying across the bridge.

"Sir, there's a breach in the hull midships." A crew member shouted from his console.

"Seal the breach, increase power to the shields, midships and aft." Captain Tom Demming ordered calmly.

Kate eased herself from where she was standing and moved over to where Captain Demming was standing. She practically fell into him as more turbolasers struck the ship. Deming caught her before she fell.

"What's happening?" Kate asked frantically.

"We've got company." Captain Demming replied, pointing to a view screen on his command console.

Kate looked down at the view screen and saw vision of a huge Imperial Star Destroyer looming up behind the Tantine IV. A glance at another screen on the console told her that the destroyer was rapidly closing the distance between the ships. She saw more turbolasers being fired from the destroyer. Seconds later the ship was rocked by the impacts of the laser blasts.

"Weapons stations two, four and six have been knocked out, Captain." A crewman reported.

"Continue to return fire."

"Where did they come from?"

"Doesn't matter now where they came from, Senator."

"Can we outrun them?" Kate asked.

Captain Demming looked at Kate and then shook his head. Kate looked down at the view screen to Imperial Star Destroyer and its relentless approach. She knew enough about Imperial Star Destroyers to know those massive spaceships had formidable weaponry, sixty turbolaser cannons and another sixty ion cannons. So far the Imperial vessel was only firing its turbolaser cannon.

"There's a breach on the engineering deck, Captain." Someone else reported.

"Seal the breach as best you can." Demming responded.

The ship rocked violently as more laser blasts struck home. The ship seemed to heave to port from the impact and Kate had to grab hold of the console to stop herself from falling. Some crew members on the bridge were not so lucky being flung violently across the bridge and getting injured.

"Why haven't they used their ion cannons?" Kate questioned. "Are they toying with us?"

"They mean to board us." Demming informed her.

Kate looked at Captain Demming and immediately knew the truth of the Captain's statement. The muscles in her face twitched as she dragged her eyes from Demming and focused her gaze to the large windows at the front of the bridge. The orange red planet that was Tatooine loomed large in the windows. Somewhere down on that desolate looking planet was General Montgomery the man she had come to find. She had been so close, she thought to herself. So very close.

"How long we got, Tom?" Kate asked quietly but her voice still carried above the noise on the bridge. Captain Demming turned his head to look at her.

"Five, maybe seven minutes." Demming shrugged his shoulders as if to say he really was not sure.

Kate nodded her head in understanding.

"You'd better leave the bridge, Senator."

Kate was about to step away from the console but paused and looked at Captain Demming. Though his face was schooled in a mask his eyes betrayed the emotions he was feeling. Demming was a good captain and a good man. She had gotten to know the man beneath the uniform and she had liked what she had found. Under different circumstances things could have turned out happily, she thought. It pained Kate to think what was going to happen to him once the Imperials got their hands on him and the crew.

Suddenly Kate stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck, Tom." She whispered.

"You too, Kate."

As Kate started to move towards the door that led out of the bridge she cast a final glance at the tall, handsome captain and saw him issuing a string of orders to the crew of the bridge and the rest of the crew.

"Engineering, give me everything you got." Demming ordered.

The ship shuddered violently as another volley of laser blasts struck the ship. Kate practically flew through the doorway out of the bridge.

XXX

Human Cyborg Relations Droid See Threepio was get more anxious with each passing second as he shuffled along a passageway of the Tantive IV. He let out a startled cry of terror as the ship shuddered under the impact of more laser bolts.

"Artoo where are you?" Threepio called out.

Receiving no answer See Threepio continued walking along the passageway.

"We're doomed." The droid muttered to himself. "Madness! Simply madness."

A heavy bulkhead door slid open and a small squad of heavily armed crewmen came barrelling through the doors almost knocking See Threepio down. The crewmen did not pause to assist the startled droid they just continued rushing down the passageway.

"Oh, honestly." See Threepio huffed. "Artoo Detoo where are you?"

The droid had been searching for his droid companion from the moment the ship had come under attack. His anxiety levels had risen with each passing minute and as the attack grew in intensity. Though he would never admit it but he was scared and he needed to find his companion.

Reaching a door that led into one of the ship's cargo bays See Threepio opened the door and peered in. The small cargo bay was mostly in darkness. The lights had been turned off and the power diverted to other more important areas of the ship. In the semi darkness See Threepio could just make out the form of his droid companion Artoo Detoo. See Threepio was about to call out to his friend but stopped when he saw the figure of a young woman bent in front of Artoo.

The young woman who was dressed in a white robe turned in the direction of the doorway and spotted See Threepio standing there. She quickly turned back to Artoo and shoved a wafer thin cartridge into a slot on Artoo. Then she straightened up and quickly made her escape through the door on the other side of the cargo bay. See Threepio did not know who the woman was but he had seen her aboard the ship. She must have been a passenger he figured.

"Artoo, there you are." See Threepio called out, finally finding his voice. "What in the world are you doing in here?"

Artoo Detoo came to life to life it swivelled around to face See Threepio.

"Who was that you were with?" See Threepio inquired.

Artoo responded with a series of short whistles.

"What do you mean, who was who?"

Artoo responded with a chirp. He swivelled his barrel body and started rolling towards the same door that the young woman had disappeared through. He entered the passage way and set off down that passage way in the opposite direction the woman had taken. See Threepio let out an exasperated sigh and crossed the cargo bay after his droid companion.

"I mean who was that woman who was standing front of you not a moment ago." See Threepio demanded once he had caught up with his companion.

Artoo let out a short whistle and then a chirp but continued rolling down the main passageway.

"Don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about." See Threepio retorted. "I saw her with my own eyes."

The two droid units had gone only a short distance before the ship was struck heavily by a series of violet laser blasts. The ship lurched to one side and the other as muffled explosion could be heard elsewhere on the ship. See Threepio was almost thrown to the ground but somehow he remained upright.

Recovering his balance See Threepio cocked his head to one side.

"Do you hear that?" He said but he did not wait for a response from his companion. "The main engines are offline. They must have taken a direct hit."

Artoo chirped his agreement.

"We'll be destroyed for sure." See Threepio said fearfully. "This is madness!"

A squad of rebel troops came running down the passageway and began to take up positions on either side of the passage a short distance away from a sealed door at the far end of the passageway.

Both the troops and the droids realised that that the shooting had stopped. Some troops looked up at the ceiling of the passageway clutching their laser blasters tightly.

"Steady as you were." The sergeant of the troops commanded from his crouched position.

The tension of the eerie silence was etched deeply on the faces of the crouching, waiting rebel troops. The tension grew palpably with each passing second. A minute later a loud metallic scraping sound shuddered through the hull of the ship. A couple of the soldiers murmured.

"Steady." The sergeant's voice called out.

From the other side of the sealed door running footsteps could be heard as well as more metallic scraping.

"Steady..."

See Threepio bent a little towards his droid companion.

"There is no escape for the captain this time." He whispered.

No sooner had his words left what constituted as See Threepio's mouth than there was a tremendously loud explosion. The blast blew a hole in the door sending smoke and debris along the passageway. Two crewmen standing either side of the passageway closest to the door were flung backwards by the explosion and were dead before their bodies hit the floor.

With the smoke still billowing from the explosion laser fire erupted from the breached door. Deadly laser bolts struck the walls of the passage while others ricocheted in wild random patters. A crewman was struck in the chest by a laser bolt and he cried out and fell to the ground.

"Fire!" The sergeant screamed.

The remaining crewmen started firing at the blown door just as white armoured and helmeted Imperial Storm Troopers came pouring through the door. A couple of the storm troopers went down in the initial volley but their comrades continued on, returning fire.

Artoo Detoo looked at the battle that was taking place. He issued a worried sounding series of chirps and buzzes.

"I agree." See Threepio replied. "It's getting too dangerous standing here."

Artoo swivelled his body around and started to trundle down a cross passage. Leaving his companion behind. See Threepio turned his head and saw the little droid rapidly moving away.

"Wait, where are you going?" See Threepio called out above the noise of battle. His companion did not repond. "Wait, wait for me Artoo!" See Threepio set off after his little companion. "Don't leave me!"

XXX

Darth Bracken stepped through the blown doorway of the rebel ship and paused. Immediately he felt fear. Not his own and not from his soldiers. It was fear from the rebels. And well they should fear him, he thought to himself. He was dressed all in black from head to toe. He also wore a black helmet as well as a black breathing mask that covered his face. His sartorial ensemble was completed with the long black flowing cape. It was a uniform that never failed to inspire fear.

And if that was not enough to cause fear then his position certainly did. He was the right hand of the Emperor.

Darth Bracken surveyed the aftermath of the battle in the passageway. Behind the mask he wore Darth Bracken smiled with amusement. The passageway was littered with the bodies of the rebel soldiers and crewmen who had tried to repel his Imperial Storm Troopers. The survivors, now disarmed, were lined up along one wall under the guard of several storm troopers. These surviving rebels had no idea what fate awaited them, Darth Bracken thought to himself. But soon they would.

Did these rebels think they could withstand the might of the Empire? The battle on this ship had lasted barely ten minutes before these rebel scum began to surrender, hoping for mercy. They would soon find out there was little mercy for those who opposed the will of the Emperor.

Completing his survey Darth Bracken commenced walking along the passageway. Behind him came a small squad of heavily armed storm troopers. Darth Bracken's destination was the bridge of this ship.

The dark lord reached the bridge of the Tantive IV to find it a twisted and broken mess of metal panels, and smoking wiring and a few bloodied bodies. Darth Bracken slowly surveyed the scene mildly impressed with the destruction. His gaze came to a halt on the captain of the ship. Captain Demming was bloodied and dazed, and was being held up by a pair of storm troopers.

Darth Bracken came to a halt in front of the defeated ship's captain. Suddenly he reached out with his left hand and grabbed Captain Demming by the throat and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. The two storm troopers quickly stepped back.

"My Lord, the information retrieval system has been wiped clean." An Imperial officer reported to Bracken.

Darth Bracken did not like hearing that. To show his displeasure his gloved fingers slowly closed around Demming's throat, squeezing it.

"Where is the data you intercepted?" Darth Bracken demanded in the deep booming voice that was generated through his breathing mask. "What have you done with those tapes?"

"We...intercepted...no information." Demming wheezed back, struggling to breathe. "This is a consular ship...didn't you see our markings? We're on a diplomatic mission..."

"Where are those tapes?" Darth Bracken said angrily.

"No...no tapes." Demming gasped in reply.

"This ship carries the crest of Alderaan. Is any of the royal family on board? Who were you carrying?"

Demming stared down at the dark lord but his mouth was sealed. He felt the powerful gloved hand close tighter around his throat. Alarmed, Demming tried to grab at the powerful hand around his throat but he found he could barely move. His eyes bulged as the life was squeezed out of him. He tried to draw some breath but the powerful hand crushing his throat prevented him. His vision began to darken as what little air he had in his lungs was expelled.

A gruesome snapping of bone reverberated around the bridge. Captain Demming's desperate struggling came to a sudden halt and his body went limp. Darth Bracken instead of just dropping the body of the captain, he threw it across the bridge. Captain Demming's lifeless body hit a wall and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Darth Bracken immediately turned and faced the assembled storm troopers.

"Start tearing this ship apart piece by piece until you have those tapes." Darth Bracken shouted. "Find those passengers. I want them alive!"

The assembled storm troopers saluted and marched out of the bridge ready to carry out their lord's orders.

XXX

Kate hid behind several large metallic storage boxes trying to catch her breath. She was in a small cargo bay down on one of the lower decks of the ship. In the little time she knew she had she took stock of the situation she found herself in. The situation did not look good and was not going to get any better.

So far she had managed to avoid the searching storm troopers but it would not be long before some of them came down to this deck. She had seen many of the surviving crew members being rounded up and marched off the ship. Every ounce of her being had screamed at her to do something for those doomed men and women but she had done nothing. There was nothing that could be done and she knew that. The Empire had captured the Tantive IV and her crew and that was that. Soon the storm troopers would find her too.

Kate clutched the blaster in her hand a little tighter. She was not going to make it easy for them that was for sure. She had picked up the weapon on her way down to this deck and was more than ready to use it.

Kate rose slowly from her crouch. She was ready to make the dash down to the end of the passageway. There was an escape pod hatch located in an alcove at the end there. She had resolved to make an escape using the pod. Her chances of escaping the clutches of the empire were not good but she had to try. The Rebel Alliance needed her. She silently hoped that little R2 unit had followed her orders and managed to get off the ship.

Kate was about to burst through the doorway when she stilled. The crump of marching boots was coming steadily along the corridor. Crouching down Kate peered out the doorway and saw the two storm troopers approaching.

Taking a deep breath Kate rose from her crouch, pointed her blaster at the two storm troopers and started firing. At the same time she burst through the doorway and rand down the passageway.

"Set for stun." The first storm trooper told his companion.

Both storm troopers stood their ground despite the volley of laser blasts aimed in their direction. They raised their weapons and fired down the passageway. Kate let out a sharp cry of pain as a paralysing ray struck her. She fell to the floor and did not move.

The storm troopers rushed up to her and the first trooper bent down and inspected the inert woman.

"She'll be all right." He announced to his companion. "Inform Lord Bracken."

The storm trooper's comrade nodded his head.

XXX

Darth Bracken stood in the shadows of the stateroom that served as a reception room when the Tantive IV hosted diplomatic passengers. The once stately room was now a smoking ruin. He silently watched as a squad of storm troopers came marching into the room. He smiled to himself on seeing the tall slender woman in the middle of the storm troopers. Her hands were manacled he noted. When the woman faltered one of the troopers behind her gave her a rough shove in the shoulder propelling her forward.

Darth Bracken slowly stepped out of the shadows. The storm troopers and prisoner stopped abruptly. The troopers stepped aside.

Kate stared up at Darth Bracken and her face darkened.

"Lord Bracken." She practically spat out the name. "I should have known."

Darth Bracken came to a halt a couple of feet from where Kate stood.

"Only you could be so bold." Kate continued angrily. "The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..."

"Don't play games with me Your Highness." Darth Bracken interjected, cutting off Kate's angry threat. "You weren't on any mercy mission this time."

Kate glared up at the masked man standing in front of her.

"You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by spies. Spies who are now unfortunately dead. I want to know what happened to the data they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kate retorted. "I'm a member of The Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to..."

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor!" Darth Bracken shouted. "Take her away!"

Darth Bracken watched as the princess was escorted out of the room. He had to concede that he had a touch of admiration for the young woman. Defiant was a word that sprang to mind to describe her. She would learn soon enough the consequences of defying the Emperor's will.

Darth Bracken felt the presence of an Imperial officer. The officer cautiously came to stand behind the dark lord and waited.

"What is on your mind, Lieutenant Raglan?" Darth Bracken asked without turning around.

"It is dangerous holding her, my lord."

Darth Bracken slowly turned around and looked down at the officer.

"If word of this gets out, there will be much unrest in the Senate." Lieutenant Raglan said nervously under the gaze of the dark lord. "It will generate sympathy for the rebellion...She should be destroyed, my lord."

"My duty is to find that hidden fortress of theirs." Darth Bracken replied. "We have traced the rebel spies to her. She is my only link to discovering the location of their secret base and I intend to use it."

"She'll die before she gives you any information." Lieutenant Raglan said casting a look in the direction the princess had been taken.

"Leave that to me." Darth Bracken straightened up to his full height. "Send a distress signal. Call it a meteorite storm."

"Yes, my lord."

"Then inform her father and the Senate that all aboard were killed." Darth Bracken added.

"Your will, my lord." Lieutenant Raglan responded, bowing his head in acknowledgement of the order.

Darth Bracken turned his attention to a squad of four storm troopers who came marching towards him. The troopers came to a halt and their leader took a couple of steps froward and came to attention.

"The data tapes are not on board this ship, my lord." The trooper reported.

This was not the news Lord Bracken wanted to hear. He frowned behind his mask.

"No transmissions were made from this ship." The trooper added. "A malfunctioning escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting but we've confirmed that there was no life forms aboard..."

"They must have put the tapes in the escape pod." Lord Bracken interjected. His frown began to vanish. He looked at the troop leader. "Send a detachment down to retrieve them but be subtle. I don't want you attracting attention."

"Yes, my lord." The troop leader responded and then saluted smartly.

"Vaporise this ship. Don't leave anything."

"Your will, my lord." The troop leader added.

Darth Bracken turned on his heels and began to leave the room. Lieutenant Raglan fell into step beside the tall dark evil lord.

"The data on those tapes could prove to be most damaging. I want that stolen data destroyed at all costs." Darth Bracken glanced at the lieutenant. "See to it personally, Lieutenant."

"Yes, my lord."

Darth Bracken nodded his head as he stepped into the passageway.

"There will be no one to save them now." He added, a happy tone lacing his voice.

XXXXXXXX

_**I'd love to know what you thought of this first chapter.**_

_**Con**_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Hope

Chapter 2

Kevin Ryan never imagined that he would be spending his life working on his uncle's moisture farm. Yet here he was working for his Uncle Seamus earning a pittance for his labours. Ever since he was a young boy his eyes had been turned to the heavens and dreaming of the day when he would become a star pilot. As he had grown older that desire grew deeper not less despite his uncle's best attempts to dissuade him from fanciful notions.

Kevin tried hard not to be jealous of those friends of his who had managed to escape the desolate confines of Tatooine and had joined he the Academy. Soon they would become star pilots. He might not have been jealous but he certainly was envious.

On those occasions when he had a moment or two to himself at night, Kevin would stand and gaze up at the night sky, hoping one day he too would be travelling to distant planets and star systems. When his friends had signed up for the Academy, Kevin had tried to get Uncle Seamus' permission to go as well. His uncle had refused, and he had refused the other dozen previous times Kevin had tried. Uncle Seamus would always say that Kevin was needed here on the farm. Uncle Seamus was never above using familial obligations to keep Kevin on the farm. In the end Kevin had stopped asking.

On this late afternoon Kevin was not outside star gazing but inside one of the farm's workshops repairing a vaporator that had blown. He knew that the condenser was long past due being thrown out and replaced with a newer model but Uncle Seamus was not one to go rushing out purchasing new equipment until he had extracted every last ounce out of the equipment he already had. Uncle Seamus did not have the money to be buying newer and more efficient vaporators.

Kevin had lost count the number of times he had to repair this vaporator unit, he could practically repair it with his eyes closed. When he finished repairing the vaporator he had several other pieces of equipment that either needed cleaning or repairing.

"Kevin!"

"In here, Aunt Bernadette." Kevin called out.

A couple of moments later a grey haired woman of average height poked her head in the doorway of the workshop. Her face had the parched weather beaten look that most human inhabitants of Tatooine had. The harsh suns dried the skin almost to a leathery consistency. It made for difficulty determining one's age. Kevin was not exactly sure how old his aunt was and he had never had the temerity to ask. His best guess was that she was somewhere near fifty years of age.

"Has Seamus returned yet?" Aunt Bernadette asked.

Kevin set down the tool he had been using on the vaporator and turned to look at his aunt.

"Not yet, Aunt Bernadette."

"I just hope Seamus has managed to find a translator that speaks Bocce."

"You know with the Jawas, you don't get much choice with what they have to offer."

"True enough." Aunt Bernadette nodded.

Uncle Seamus had left to go to near by farmstead early in the afternoon. Jawas, the planet's natural scavengers had set up a market where they bought and sold droids to the local farmers. Kevin had wanted to accompany his uncle to this market, hoping he might pick up a couple of parts for his land speeder but Uncle Seamus wanted the vaporator repaired so that it could be put into operation in the northern sector of the farm early in the morning.

"Dinner will be ready at the usual time, Kevin." Aunty Bernadette announced.

"I'll be there."

"I'm making one of your favourites."

The expression on Kevin's face brightened.

"What have you made, Aunt Bernadette?"

"It's a surprise." Aunt Bernadette replied with a smile.

Before Kevin had a chance to question his aunt further Aunt Bernadette left and returned to the main house. With a loud sigh he turned around, pick up the tool he had been using an returned to the repair of the vaporator.

An hour later Kevin had finished repairing the vaporator. He set it aside and was about to turn his attention to a power converter that needed repairing when he heard the arrival of a land speeder. He recognised the familiar whine of the engines as they powered down. Kevin walked out of the workshop and made his way up the ramp to the surface where he found his Uncle Seamus climbing out the land speeder.

"Get those droids out of the land speeder and down to the workshop." Uncle Seamus announced. "I want them cleaned up before dinner."

Kevin did not need to ask who was going to do the cleaning. That privilege was to be his.

"I have to fix the power converter first." Kevin replied.

"Do as your told boy." Uncle Seamus snapped and marched off down the ramp.

Kevin drew a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Once his anger was reined in Kevin walked over to the land speeder. Uncle Seamus had bought android and a little R2 unit. Both droids looked dusty and more than a little worse for wear. He unloaded the units setting them on the ground.

"Well, I hope you know something about the binary language of Moisture vaporators." Kevin said to See Threepio.

"Vaporators!" Three Seepio replied excitedly. "My first job was programming binary load shifters...very similar in most respects to your vaporators."

"Okay." Kevin then remembered what his Aunt Bernadette wanted. "Do you speak Bocce?"

"Of course, sir. It's like a second language for me."

"Good to know."

Kevin unloaded Artoo Deetoo and then motioned to both units to follow him as he started walking down the ramp to the courtyard below.

XXX

The Conference Room was spacious almost cavernous in proportions. It was larger than anything that had ever been seen aboard any Imperial Starship or battle station, it was larger than some rooms in Imperial palaces. This new battle station was gigantic more like a small moon than a regular battle station.

The Conference room was dominated by a long rectangular table that was black in colour and blended with the silver and grey colour scheme of the room itself. Seated around the table were eight members of the Imperial Senate and Imperial generals. All the men were seated near the head of the table. The chair at the head of the table was empty, still awaiting its owner to arrive.

Guarding the seated men was a squad of six Storm Troopers. The troopers were spread around the room standing at attention in the near shadows of the cavernous room, their masked eyes silently focused on the men seated at the table.

General Reed was a worried looking man. He was worried about what had happened to the ship belonging to Alderaan. The men gathered around the table had convened to discuss that very thing.

"I tell you he's gone too far." General Reed thundered. "This Sith Lord sent by the Emperor will be our undoing."

He resisted the urge to thump his fist onto the table fearing that the men around the table were used to his histrionics and as such they would not be affected by the impact.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable." General Reed waved his hand around, to take in the cavernous conference room. "The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They are more dangerous than you realise."

The men in the conference room were still coming to terms with this massive battle station. It was over one hundred and sixty kilometres in diameter with an officer and crew compliment of close to one million people.

General McAllister had listened to General Reed's blustering. Slowly he swivelled in his chair to look at General Reed.

"Dangerous to your star fleet, General, not to this Battle Station." General McAllister jabbed. "I think Lord Bracken knows what he's doing. The rebellion will continue only as long as those cowards have a sanctuary."

"I think the construction of this battle station has more to do with Governor Karnacki's bid for recognition than any prudent military strategy." General Reed countered. "The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate as long..."

General Reed's speech was cut short at the sound of doors sliding open. Every head at the conference table turned to the door as the Grand Moff Karnacki, the Governor of the Imperial Outland Regions, and the commander of the battle station entered the conference room.

He was a tall man with a slender build, he had a shock of white hair that was neatly trimmed and a severe expression on his face. Governor Karnacki had an air of a man who always had his orders obeyed. Walking beside Governor Karnacki was the Sith Lord, Darth Bracken.

As Governor Karnacki made his way to the head of the conference table he did not look at any of the men seated at the table. He settled himself at the head of the table and Darth Bracken took up station behind Karnacki's left shoulder.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us." Governor Karnacki announced.

There was audible shock and surprise from the men at the table. Before questions could be asked, Karnacki raised a restraining hand until he received silence.

"I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the Council permanently!" Karnacki paused and cast his gaze around the table. He could not help but grin. "The last remnants of the old republic have finally been swept away.

"Impossible." General Reed thundered. "How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

Governor Karnacki turned his head and looked at General Reed.

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories." Governor Karnacki informed him, his smile deepening a little. "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

"And what of the Rebellion?" General Reed retorted. "If the rebels have obtained the complete technical details of this battle station, they might find a weakness and exploit it."

"The technical data you are referring to will soon be back in our hands." Darth Bracken intoned.

General McAllister smirked as he looked at General Reed.

"Any attack made against this station by the rebels would be a useless gesture." He said confidently.

General McAllister had been given operational command of the battle station. It was singular honour that he was very proud of. He could not help but boast at how powerful this platform was going to be when it soon became fully operational.

"No matter what technical data the rebels have obtained..." General McAllister continued. "This battle station is now the ultimate power in the universe!"

Lord Bracken stirred. Behind the mask he frowned at the boastful general. Slowly he turned to look at the man.

"Don't become too proud of this technological terror you have created." Darth Bracken warned. "The ability to destroy a planet, or a whole system is insignificant next to the power of The Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Bracken." General McAllister scoffed dismissively. "Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up those stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the rebel's hidden fortress. I have to laugh..."

The Sith Lord had grown very tired of General McAllister's prideful boasting of the capabilities of the battle station he now commanded. What irked him even more was McAllister's disparaging of The Force. Now was as good a time as any to show the man a little of what the Force was capable of. Slowly Darth Bracken lifted his right hand.

Suddenly General McAllister's mocking words were cut off in mid sentence as he started choking. Moments later his face turned from red to blue as the breath was slowly squeezed out of him by an unseen force.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Darth Bracken said.

Governor Karnacki looked from Lord Bracken to the now choking General McAllister. It did not hurt having the man taken down a peg or two, he thought to himself. The general had become almost insufferable ever since he had been appointed the operational commander of the battle station.

"Enough of this!" Governor Karnacki announced finally. He turned to look at the motionless Lord Bracken. "Bracken release him."

Darth Bracken nodded slightly and lowered his hand. Almost immediately General McAllister let out a gasp and fell face down on the table. He clutched at his bruised throat, trying to suck in air. The other men around the table sat motionless as they watched the general trying to breath again.

"This bickering is pointless." Governor Karnacki continued speaking, addressing the others around the table. "Lord Bracken will provide us with the location of the rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will crush this rebellion with one swift stroke."

Everyone at the table, except for General McAllister nodded their heads in agreement.

"As the Emperor wills it, so it shall be." Darth Bracken stated.

XXX

See Threepio lowered himself into the large tub that was filled with warm oil. He let out an appreciative sigh as the oil began to do its work. He turned and looked over to where his companion was. Artoo had a large battery cord attached to a socket to the side of his body as he was recharged. He spotted the man who had unloaded them and brought them down to the workshop standing near a rather battered looking land speeder.

"This feels so good." See Threepio sighed. "I've got such a bad case of rust contamination I can barely move."

Kevin let out a long sigh as he turned away from his battered old land speeder that he had been studying for some minutes. Though the vehicle was still serviceable it needed a few parts to make it go as fast as it did when it had come off the production line. Parts that he was never going to get any time soon. He turned away from the land speeder and walked over to the bench and picked up a wire brush. His Uncle wanted the droids cleaned up before dinner then that is what he was going to do.

He unplugged the cord from the little droid and crouched down a little in front of it. He examined the droid's surface.

"So, do you two have names?" Kevin asked as he started to run the brush over the R2 unit's surface.

"I am See Threepio, Human Cyborg relations, sir." See Threepio announced. "And that is my counterpart, Artoo Detoo, sir."

"You can call me, Kevin."

"Yes, Sir Kevin."

"Just Kevin." Kevin corrected.

"Yes...Kevin." See Threepio said cautiously as if he was trying the sound of the name.

"Looks like you've been in the wars." Kevin remarked. "There's a lot of carbon scoring here."

"Indeed, sir." See Threepio replied. "I'm amazed we're in as good shape as we are, what with the rebellion and all."

Kevin whipped his head around to look at the taller droid.

"You know of the rebellion?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, sir."

"Tell me where you've been. Were you in many battles?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Several I should think." See Threepio said. "But there is not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter and not very good at telling stories, sir."

Kevin frowned as he turned back to Artoo Detoo. He finished running the brush over Artoo's surface removing as much of the carbon scoring as he could. Kevin spotted something in one of the slots on the body. He tried to pull it out but the cartridge was jammed.

"Well, my little friend, looks like you've got something jammed in there real good." Kevin set down the brush and picked a long slender tool from off the ground.

He inserted the tool into the slot and tried to prise it out. He put the tool down and then tried pulling it out with his fingers. At the first the cartridge would not budge. Putting a little more effort into it the fragment broke free sending Kevin tumbling backwards and landing heavily on the ground.

Recovering from the shock of falling to the ground Kevin sat up. He looked at the R2 unit and slowly his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a hologram being projected from Artoo. He stared at the image of a woman. The image flickered and faded and reappeared.

"_Obi-wan Montgomery...help me!...You're my only hope..."_

"What's this?" Kevin demanded, as he continued to stare at the image.

A sheepish sounding beep came from the R2 unit.

"What is what?" See Threepio said almost sounding outraged. "He asked you a question? What is that?" The tall droid pointed to the projected image.

Suddenly Artoo emitted a series of chirps and beeps in answer to See Threepio's question.

"He says it's nothing, sir." See Threepio announced looking at Kevin. "Merely a malfunction. Old data, pay it no mind."

Kevin continued to stare at the image of the woman. She was quite beautiful, he thought to himself. Certainly not as beautiful as his Jenny but still. Slowly he dragged his eyes off the repeating message.

See Threepio had emerged from the oil bath and came to stand beside Kevin.

"Who is she?" Kevin asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." See Threepio replied apologetically. "I think she may have been a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance I believe."

Kevin turned back to the image of the woman.

"Is there any more of the recording?" He asked.

Kevin started to move towards Artoo but the little droid emitted a series of agitated shrieks and rolled backwards a couple of paces.

"Behave yourself, Artoo." See Threepio scolded. "It's alright. He's our new master. You can trust him."

Artoo swivelled to look at See Threepio and then to Kevin and then back to his droid companion. Suddenly he started to chirp and beep.

"He says he is the property of Obi-wan Montgomery, a resident of these parts. And it is a private message for him." See Threepio interpreted.

Kevin started to frown at hearing this.

"Quite frankly, sir, I don't know what he's talking about." See Threepio continued. "Our last master was Captain Demming, but with all we've been through, I'm afraid he's become quite eccentric."

Continuing to frown Kevin looked down at the little droid.

"Obi-wan Montgomery?" Kevin murmured. "I wonder if he means old Roy Montgomery?"

"Begging your pardon, sir but do you know him?" See Threepio asked in surprise.

"I don't know anyone named Obi-wan, but old Roy lives out beyond the Dune Sea, in the Waste Lands. He's sort of a strange old hermit. I don't think he owns any droid."

Kevin continued to gaze at the flickering image of the woman.

"I wonder who she is?" He said. "It sounds like she's in trouble. The message could be important. I think I should hear the rest of it."

Kevin took a couple of steps towards Artoo. The little droid let out a series of beeps and buzzes.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system." See Threepio explained. "He suggests that if you remove the restraining bolt, he might be able to repeat the entire message."

Kevin nodded his head slowly in agreement. He turned and walked to the work bench where he picked up a tool and came back to Artoo. He used the tool on the bolt on Artoo's side. A couple of twists of the tool and the restraining bolt came loose and popped off into Kevin's hand.

The image of the woman suddenly vanished.

"Where did she go?" Kevin exclaimed. "Make her come back. Play back the message."

Artoo emitted an innocent sounding beep.

"What message?" See Threepio exclaimed. "The one you just played for us. The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!"

See Threepio glared at his little companion a moment before he turned and looked at Kevin.

"I'm sorry, sir, but it appears to have picked up a slight flutter."

Kevin opened his mouth to say something but the sound of his aunt's calling him to dinner stopped him from saying what he was about to say. He returned the tools to the bench and started to make his way out of the workshop.

"See what you can do with him." He told See Threepio. "I'll be back shortly."

See Threepio watched Kevin leave the workshop and then turned his gaze on Artoo.

"You better consider playing that message for him." He warned Artoo.

Artoo responded with a low beep.

"No, I don't think he likes you at all."

Artoo beeped again.

"No, I don't like you either."

XXX

An angry looking Kevin Ryan emerged from the main domicile cave and strode across the courtyard towards the workshop. He had gotten into another argument with his Uncle Seamus. He had asked his uncle for permission to go to the nearest town to meet up with some of his friends. He wanted to meet up with Jenny as he had not seen her for a few days. Uncle Seamus had told him to finish his work before he went anywhere.

Ryan entered the workshop and came to an abrupt stop. The two droids he had left there were nowhere to be seen. A frown creased his face as he looked around. The day was just getting better and better, he thought to himself as he reached for a small electronic control box he had on his utility belt. He switched the control box on and it created a low hum.

See Threepio let out a short yelp as he sat up from behind the land speeder where he had been hiding.

"What are you hiding back there for?" Ryan demanded.

See Threepio slowly shuffled from around the land speeder and approached Ryan.

"It wasn't my fault, sir." See Threepio said worriedly. "Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go but he's faulty, malfunctioning...kept babbling about his mission."

Ryan let out a groan as he turned on his heels and rushed out of the workshop. He dashed up to the surface and scanned the darkened horizon. He could spot nothing and he brought out his binoculars and resumed scanning the horizon. Once more he could not spot any sign of the R2 unit.

"That R2 unit has always been a problem." See Threepio announced as he reached the spot where Ryan was standing and searching the horizon. "These astro droids are getting too much for me. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"Well, he's nowhere in sight." Ryan said as he lowered the binoculars. "Damn it! How could I be so stupid? Uncle Seamus is going to kill me."

"Begging your pardon, sir. But can't we go after him?"

Ryan turned to look at the droid.

"Not at night." He said. "It's too dangerous with all the Sand People around. We'll have to wait until morning.

Ryan slowly turned away from the horizon and made his way down the ramp. See Threepio had to scurry to catch up with Ryan.

"Boy am I going to get it." Ryan muttered to himself. "That little droid is going to get me into a lot of trouble."

"Oh he excels at that, sir." See Threepio agreed.

XXXXXXXX

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Con**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kevin Ryan piloted his land speeder effortlessly as it skimmed just inches from the desert floor. Whenever he saw a small ridge directly in his path he would nudge the machine up and over the ridge before setting down again. A large sand dune loomed directly ahead and instead of riding over it Ryan threw the machine sharply to his right. There was a startled cry beside him. Ryan glanced at his passenger to see that See Threepio had thrown his hands up to his face in fear.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." Ryan chuckled.

Ryan went around the large sand dune then eased the land speeder back to its original course. He wore a small confident smile on his face. He knew he was the best pilot of any of his friends, having proved it countless countless times when they had raced their land speeders in the desert waste lands. The only times he felt truly free was when he was piloting the land speeder but today his sense of freedom was tempered.

He was out here in the Waste Lands this morning in search of the errant R2 unit. He still could not believe that he had been so easily hoodwinked by a little droid. He could almost hear the laughter of his friends. He for one was not going to tell anyone, that was for sure.

Ryan and See Threepio had set off before sunrise. His aunt had been up and had spotted him about to leave the homestead. He told her that he had some things to do before he did his chores. Ryan felt guilty. He had not exactly lied to his aunt but he had not been forthcoming either. He had to find that R2 unit and bring it back before his Uncle Seamus found out.

It had been a couple of hours since the second sun had risen and the temperature was already skyrocketing. Ryan had the canopy of the land speeder down and locked with the air conditioner working overtime to provide a cool atmosphere inside the cockpit but the outside heat from outside was still slipping through and was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

Ryan slowed the land speeder down.

"Old Roy Montgomery lives out in this direction somewhere." Ryan said pointing to the distant rocky ridge. "But I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far."

They were about a hundred miles from the homestead and Ryan found it hard to believe that the little R2 unit could have travelled that distance and terrain through the night.

"We might have missed him." Ryan said unhappily. "Uncle Seamus isn't going to take this very well."

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault?" See Threepio suggested.

"Sure." Ryan grinned. "He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so."

"Deactivate!" See Threepio said, shocked. "Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..."

"Wait, there's something on the scanner dead ahead." Ryan said excitedly. He had an eye on the scanner and spotted a small faint blip on the screen. "It looks like out droid."

Ryan hit the accelerator of his craft and the machine sped off in a cloud of dust and sand. Five minutes later the land speeder reached the bottom of a ravine. A relieved smile appeared on Ryan's face when he saw the R2 unit straight ahead. He set the land speeder down on the ground and popped the canopy. A blast of intense heat hit him but he ignored it and reached for the laser rifle from the back seat. He marched over to Artoo Detoo.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Ryan demanded when he reached the droid.

The little droid whistled and chirped in answer to Ryan's question.

"Master Kevin is your rightful owner." See Threepio answered as he came shuffling over to where Ryan was standing. "We'll have no more of this Obi-wan Montgomery gibberish..."

Artoo beeped several times.

"And don't talk to me of your mission. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here."

Ryan slung his laser rifle over his shoulder and motioned to Artoo Detoo.

"Come on. It's getting on." He announced. "I only hope we can get back before Uncle Seamus really blows up."

Ryan started walking back to the land speeder. See Threepio felt into step beside Ryan. Artoo emitted a squeak and reluctantly followed the other two.

"If you don't mind my saying, sir." See Threepio said. "I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop."

Ryan cast a look over his shoulder and saw that Artoo was following him. The suggestion was tempting, he had to admit.

"No, he's not going to try anything."

Suddenly Artoo rolled to a stop and started to emit a series of frantic beeps and chirps. Ryan turned around.

"What is it? What's wrong now?" Ryan demanded.

"Oh my sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the south east." See Threepio said worriedly as he pointed out the direction.

Ryan unslung the laser rifle and looked to the south east. There was a ridge ahead. He broke into a jog as he raced up the narrow path up to the top of the ridge. Reaching the top he flung himself to the ground and reached for his binoculars. He could feel his heart racing and it was not from the run to the top. He had never been out this far in the waste land but he had listened to the stories of those who had. He had paid particular attention to the stories of the savage sand people and the other wild things that called this desolate landscape home.

See Threepio reached Ryan and stood behind him as Ryan brought to the binoculars up to his eyes and scanned the distance. He spotted three riderless Banthas, large elephantine animals with red eyes and long looped horns a short distance away. A moment later he spotted two sand people close to the Banthas.

"They're sand people all right." Ryan announced.

As Ryan tried to focus on the party of sand people something loomed in front of him blocking his view. He lowered the binoculars and was startled to find one of the sand people standing right in front of him. See Threepio let out a frightened shriek as he toppled backwards and fell off the ridge to the ravine floor.

Ryan stared up at the frightening creature and saw it swing the curved double pointed Gaderffii axe blade. Ryan blocked the blow with his laser rifle. The axe smashed the rifle into numerous pieces. Ryan now filled with terror scrambled backwards away from the sand person. The creature let out a horrible sounding shrieking laugh as he came after Ryan. Ryan continued to move backwards until he too went over the edge of the ridge and down the ravine.

XXX

Captain Rick Castle swept his eyes across the console in front of him. In that rapid sweep he took in the read outs that were displayed on the numerous screens and dials. His gaze paused on the screen that displayed the engine read outs. A small frown began to form on his face when he saw that the problem with a converter in the number two sub light engine was still there. It had been there for the past couple of hours. He was thankful that their journey was nearly over. He would have to take a look at it once they were on the ground.

Lifting his gaze from the console Castle looked out the window of the cockpit and stared at the pale orange red planet of Tatooine that was home of sorts looming large in the windows. Nearly home, he thought to himself.

He glanced to his right to the man sitting in the co-pilot's seat. Castle allowed a small smile to spread across his face. Javi Esposito, his co-pilot and friend, was starting to look tense the closer they got to Tatooine. While Castle was eager to be returning home, Javi was not all that keen.

Castle put his left hand on the control wheel. His other hand flicked a switch on the console.

"Taking manual control, now." Castle announced.

Before the ship had a chance to slip off too much from its current course Castle's deft touch had it back where it was supposed to be. The smile on Castle's face deepened a little as he manually flew his beloved ship, the Millennium Falcon. She may not have been much to look at but it was probably the best damn ship he had ever flown, even if he did say so himself and to anyone who wanted to hear. She certainly had saved them from more scrapes than he cared to mention.

While he could have brought the Millennium Falcon to land on automatic he preferred to pilot it himself. He loved the feel the ship gave him as he steered her down.

"Try and not to bounce us off the atmosphere, Castle." Javi remarked.

Castle slid his eyes across to his companion and spotted the smirk on his face.

"That only happened once, and it was a very long time ago." Castle reminded his friend.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I trust you also remember that I had my hands full at the time."

"She was supposed to have been sitting in the jump seat in the captain's lap." Javi shot back.

Castle could not help but smile at the memory. A short sharp beeping sound had Castle's mind being dragged away from ancient memories. His eyes immediately went to the engines readout screen, expecting that the alarm had to do with the problem in the engine. If needs be he could have brought the Falcon down on one engine. He was relieved to see that the problem in number two engine had not changed.

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer!" Javi announced. He punched a button on his sensor screen. "A big one too."

"I see it."

Castle adjusted a knob on the small sensor screen on his own console and studied the image the screen displaying. Javi was not kidding when he said it was a big one. It was on the other side of Tatooine.

"That's an Imperial class 1 star destroyer." Javi added. "What the hell is it doing here?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders in response to Javi's question. He gently dropped the Millennium Falcon lower to get out of the line of sight of the destroyer's sensor sweeps. More than likely the Millennium Falcon had already been picked up by the Imperial destroyer's sensors but he did not want to pique their curiosity any further than they already had.

Javi dragged his eyes from his sensor screen and turned to look at Castle.

"Have you done something I don't know about, Castle?"

"Who, me? No." Castle replied hurriedly. He paused to think over his answer. "No." He said with more conviction.

"Okay, then."

Javi gave his companion a narrowed eyed look for several silent moments before he turned and looked down at his sensor screen, studying the Imperial Star Destroyer a little more.

"You haven't besmirched the honour of that destroyer's captain's daughter by any chance?" Javi asked, breaking the tense silence in the cockpit.

Castle had a reputation of being a ladies' man with a string of broken hearts in several systems it was said. There were a couple of planets he could not return to because of angry fathers.

"Javi, I've been with you for the past couple of weeks." Castle said with some irritation in his voice. "I haven't had time to besmirch anyone's honour."

"Okay, just asking."

"And I'm just telling." Castle shot back. "Besides, it only happened once. And it was an admiral's daughter not a captain's.

Javi let out a derisive snort. Castle cast a glance at his friend.

"It was." Castle insisted.

"Yeah, I know. I was there, remember?" Javi said. "I was busy holding off a squad of the admiral's guards while you were having your wicked way with the daughter."

"Actually, she was having her wicked way with me." Castle corrected.

"So how is Admiral Coterra's daughter, the Lady Kristina anyway?"

"We'll be safe as long as we stay away from Gand." Castle said soberly.

Javi laughed as Castle eased the Millennium Falcon into a narrower angle on its approach towards the planet. It would not hurt to put as much distance between them and the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"It's leaving." Javi reported. "Heading away."

Castle let out a low sigh and felt some of the tension he had been experiencing from the moment Javi announced the presence of the destroyer drain out of him. He always felt tense when any Imperial warships were around. The dalliance with the admiral's daughter aside, Castle was not the most popular person with the imperials of late. They had been after him for smuggling for some time now and he had always managed to give them slip.

"Keep tabs on the star destroyer." Castle ordered.

"I've got eyes on it."

Javi was staring down at his sensor screen watching as the Imperial Star Destroyer sailed away from Tatooine and into the blackness of space rapidly. He too was no friend of the Imperials. If the Empire wanted Castle behind bars they were just as eager to get Javi behind them as well. Javi had already been a guest in one of the Empire's jails and did not want to return there any time soon. From the moment he had spotted the destroyer his hand had instinctively dropped to the blaster holstered on his hip. If they wanted to capture him then he was more than happy to give them a fight.

"Still, I wonder what they were doing here?" Castle wondered aloud.

"Nothing good, I'd bet." Javi snarled.

Javi cast a final look at the sensor screen. Good riddance he thought to himself. His eyes shifted to another part of his console.

"Approaching Space port control." He announced.

"Contact them and ask for a docking bay at Mos Eisley space port." Castle ordered.

Javi turned and looked sharply at Castle.

"Have you gone crazy?" Javi said. "Mos Eisley?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with Mos Eisley?" Castle asked.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with it?"

"You heard."

"Have you forgotten what's waiting for you down in Mos Eisley?"

"I know."

"And yet you want to land at Mos Eisley?"

Castle nodded his head and grinned at his co-pilot. Javi shook his head.

"He wont be expecting for us to show up at Mos Eisley. We're going to hide in plain sight." Castle grinned even more.

Javi stared at his friend silently for a couple of moments before he started to shake his head again. He turned away and proceeded to contact Space port Control.

"Docking bay 94." Javi announced a couple of minutes later. He tapped a few keys on his console in putting the co-ordinates for the course to the designated docking bay.

"Great, a little place out of the way."

Javi frowned and shook his head again. He kept his mouth shut knowing well enough that he would achieve nothing. He decided to concentrate his efforts to help land the ship.

XXX

Castle was the first down the ramp of the ship. Javi was right behind him. He had put on a pair of chrome bandoliers and a flak jacket as well as a blaster on his left hip which was his usual uniform. The ship's engines were slowly powering down. The two men stood under the ship.

"I'm going to replace that converter in number two engine." Castle informed his friend.

"I can do that." Javi offered.

"Nah, you go out and have some fun, old friend, I'll stay here and take care of the engine."

Castle started to expect the hull of the Millennium Falcon.

"Vulcan the Hutt has placed a bounty on your head, you know that?" Javi said

"I haven't forgotten." Castle replied as he continued his visual inspection.

"Yet here were are."

"Yeah, here we are." Castle agreed.

Castle paused in his visual inspection and turned to look at his co-pilot.

"You worry too much, Javi."

Javi responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I have every reason to." Javi retorted. "I've been around you for long enough. You just can't stay out of trouble."

Castle clutched at his chest.

"That's just hurtful."

"But true."

Castle grinned. "What's life without a bit of adventure, old friend?"

"A long life."

Castle laughed and clapped Javi on his back.

"Go and pay your medico girlfriend a visit." Castle urged. "I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Javi retorted defensively.

"Well, whatever she is to you, I know she'll be very happy to see you all the same."

Javi's stern expression was somewhat marred by the grin on his face. He turned away from Castle and slowly strode across the hanger towards the door.

"Javi, I'll meet you at the Mos Eisley Cantina tomorrow around midday, okay?" Castle called out.

"Okay."

Castle turned and slowly made his way up the ramp and back onto the ship. He would get the repair job done as quickly as possible and then head into the town and find himself some amusement.

XXX

Obi-wan Montgomery increased his pace when he heard the shriek of the sand people. They were not far away just on the other side of the ridge, he figured. The shrieks he heard were shrieks of triumph. A small battle had been fought and the sand people had won. Obi-wan Montgomery climbed up the ridge with a sure-footed gait that had come spending almost half a lifetime here in the Waste Lands. In less than a minute he had reached the top. He peered down into the canyon and saw a trio of sand people gathered around a dilapidated land speeder. His eyes focused on the young man that was laying on the ground beside the vehicle. If he had the time he would have shook his head in disapproval at these young people from the settlements who ventured into the Waste Lands looking for some adventure. He had little doubt that if the young man was alive he would not be for too long.

Straightening up Obi-wan Montgomery drew in a deep breath. A moment later a great eerie howling moan erupted from his mouth. The sound echoed through the canyon and beyond. The sand people were startled by the howling and in the next moment they were fleeing the canyon in terror.

A smile settled on Obi-wan Montgomery's face as he watched the sand people flee for their lives. He then started down the side of the canyon to the floor below. A couple of minutes later he cautiously approached the young man on the ground. He knelt beside the young man scrutinising him a moment. He recognised the young man. It was Seamus Ryan's nephew, Kevin.

Artoo Detoo had been hiding in a crag of the canyon wall trying to make himself as quiet as possible when the sand people were milling about scavenging what they could find in the land speeder. He stared at Ryan and wondered if he was alive or not. He had tried to make himself as small as possible when he had had heard that howling. Now he watched with concern as the hood figure knelt beside the unconscious Ryan.

Despite his fears he let out a small worried beep. He did not want to see Master Ryan hurt.

The hooded man turned and looked in Artoo's direction. Slowly the man pushed back his hood and offered the little droid a smile.

"Hello there." Obi-wan Montgomery said gently. "Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo cautiously emerged from his hiding spot and waddled over to where the man knelt. As he neared the unconscious Ryan he started to emit concerned whistles and beeps.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right." Obi-wan Montgomery assured the little droid.

Montgomery turned his attention to Ryan and placed a hand on his forehead. A moment later Ryan's eyes fluttered open as he came to.

"W...what...happened?" Ryan asked as he started to get up.

"Rest easy, son." Montgomery said as he helped the young man to sit up. "You've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement. He ran a hand over his head and felt a slight bump. It did not take him long to remember what happened. He had fallen off the ridge in his attempt to escape from the Sand people. He must have hit his head when he had rolled down the side of the ridge. He looked at the old man kneeling beside him.

"Roy? Roy Montgomery?"

Obi-wan Montgomery nodded his head.

"Am I glad to see you!"

"The Waste Lands are not to be travelled lightly." Montgomery said. "Tell me young, Ryan what brings you out this far?"

"This little droid." Ryan pointed to Artoo. "I think he's searching for his former master...I've never seen such devotion in a droid before, there's no stopping him."

Obi-wan Montgomery grinned and nodded his head.

"He claims to be the property of someone called Obi-wan Montgomery." Ryan continued, turning to look at the older man. "Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

Obi-wan Montgomery turned his attention to the little droid. He slowly scratched his unshaven face.

"Obi-wan Montgomery...Obi-wan..." Montgomery said in a low voice. "Now that is a name I haven't heard in a long, long time."

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead..." Ryan said.

"Oh, he's not dead." Montgomery chuckled. "At least not yet."

"You know him!" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Of course." Montgomery nodded. The grin on his face deepened a little as he looked at Ryan. "Of course I know him. It's me!"

"You?"

"I haven't gone by the name of Obi-wan since well before you were born."

Ryan glanced at Artoo.

"Then this droid _does _belong to you."

Obi-wan Montgomery rubbed his chin as he studied the little droid.

"Can't seem to remember ever owning a droid." He said, a little amusement lacing his voice. "Most interesting...most interesting indeed."

Obi-wan Montgomery lifted his gaze from the little droid and up to the top of the ridge. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"I think it's best we get inside." Montgomery announced. "The sand people are easily startled but they will soon return and in greater numbers."

Ryan did not need to be told twice. He was up on his feet almost immediately. He was grateful to find that not too much damage had been done to his land speeder.

XXX

The cave that Obi-wan Montgomery called home for more years than he cared to name was spartan in creature comforts and cluttered with desert junk. Ryan had to concede that the place managed to radiate an air of time worn comfort and security. The cave was half an hour away from the canyon where Obi-wan Montgomery had found them.

Ryan was in the corner of the main living area of the cave focusing his attention on reattaching See Threepio's arm back to his body. In their haste to depart from the canyon before the sand people returned Ryan had almost forgotten about the cyborg. See Threepio looked more than a little battered from his fall down the canyon wall but there had not been any serious damage other than the detached arm.

Ryan looked up from his work and saw Obi-wan Montgomery sitting in front of Artoo Detoo.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are my little friend and where you came from." Obi-wan Montgomery murmured as he fiddled with a panel on Artoo's body.

"I saw a part of the message he..." Ryan started saying.

Ryan's voice trailed off when the image of the woman started to be projected from Artoo.

"Yes, I seem to have found it." Obi-wan Montgomery replied with amusement.

"_General Obi-wan Montgomery, I present myself in the name of the royal family of Alderaan, and the Alliance to restore the republic..."_

When the image of the woman had reappeared Ryan had stopped working on Three Seepio and slowly came to stand beside Obi-wan Montgomery. Once more he was mesmerised by the woman.

"_...I apologise for the breaking of your solitude but I do so at the bidding of my mother Johanna Beckett, Viceroy and Chairman of the Alderaan system,"_

Ryan looked down at Obi-wan Montgomery and saw the old man gazing intently at the image of the woman. He too turned his gaze to the woman.

"_Years ago General you served the Republic in the Clone Wars. Now she begs you to aid us again in our most desperate hours. She would have you join her on our home planet Alderaan. You must go to her! I regret, old friend, I am unable to present my mother's request to you in person...my mission to return with you has failed. Information vital to the survival of the Alliance had been placed in this droid...my mother will know how to retrieve it. I plead with you to see this R2 unit safely delivered to Alderaan. You must help me, you are my last hope."_

The image flickered and then was gone. Obi-wan Montgomery leaned back in his seat and slowly rubbed his chin. His face was one of contemplation, his eyes staring into the distance to a time that once had been.

"She's a real life princess?" Ryan exclaimed, his eyes still on where the projection had been.

"Yes." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

"Wow." Ryan breathed. He turned to look at Obi-wan Montgomery. "And you're a general?"

The older man nodded his head.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Oh yes...I was once a Jedi Knight." Obi-wan Montgomery informed the young man.

"A Jedi Knight?"

Ryan had heard of them, Most people did but the Jedi were spoken in mythological tones. In tales told around a camp fire to entertain youngsters. He was about to ask a question but Obi-wan Montgomery rose from his seat and shuffled over to a corner of the cave where a large wooden box sat on the floor. He opened the box and started to rifle through it.

Ryan went back to finish the job of reattaching See Threepio's arm back to his body. It did not take him long to accomplish the task. See Threepio nodded his head and slowly lifted his reattached arm up and down. He nodded his head again.

"Thank you, sir." See Threepio said, a little excitedly. "As good as new, sir."

"You're welcome." Ryan replied as he set down the screwdriver on the table beside the droid.

Obi-wan Montgomery returned from his search of the box.

"I have something for you Ryan." the old man said.

Ryan walked over to where Obi-wan Montgomery was standing and was presented a short cylindrical tube with a couple of electronic gadgets attached to it. Ryan started down at the silver cylindrical tube that was sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Master Ryan, sir, if you will not be needing me, I think I'll shut down for a while." See Threepio called out.

"Sure...go ahead." Ryan replied absently, his gaze was focused on the silver tube in his hand. "What's this?" He asked Obi-wan Montgomery.

Obi-wan Montgomery smiled a little as he sat down in his chair.

"That is a light sabre." Obi-wan Montgomery said. "At one time they were widely used...I believe they still are in some parts of the galaxy..."

Ryan pressed his thumb on a recessed button on the silver tube. Suddenly a long blue laser light emerged from the top of the tube. It was about four feet in length and hummed with the power that was generated. Ryan had almost dropped the weapon when he switched it on. He tightened his hand around the tube as he stared at the flickering blue light.

"That is the weapon of a Jedi Knight." Obi-wan Montgomery said gently. "Not as clumsy or random as blaster. An elegant weapon...for a more civilised time."

He watched with amusement as Ryan made a couple of tentative sword moves. He heard the familiar deep whoosh of the blade as it cut through the air. The crackling in the air.

"For over a thousand generations Jedi Knights were the most powerful, most respected force in the galaxy." Obi-wan Montgomery intoned as the memories came back to him. "They were the guardians of peace and justice in the old republic. That was when the galactic senate ruled the galaxy before the dark times...before the Empire..."

Ryan had barely heard the old man's reminiscing. With growing confidence he moved the light sabre about unable to hide the grin on his face.

"That is your father's light sabre." Obi-wan Montgomery announced.

Ryan stopped suddenly and switched off the light sabre. Slowly he rounded on Obi-wan Montgomery. The grin he had been sporting had now vanished from his face as he stared at the old man.

"My father's?"

Obi-wan Montgomery nodded his head.

"Y...y...you knew my father?"

"Yes."

"And he was a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes."

As Ryan slowly weighed that startling information a troubled look appeared on his face.

"You mean he wasn't a navigator on a spice freighter?"

Obi-wan Montgomery slowly shook his head.

Ryan blinked several times.

"But Uncle Seamus said..."

"Your uncle had his reasons to tell you that tale. He did not agree with your father's ideals, thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved. And he feared that your father's adventures might influence you."

Ryan was stunned at what he had just learned. He turned away from Obi-wan Montgomery. He could feel anger start rise within him at what his uncle had done to him. He pushed down that anger. He would speak with Uncle Seamus before he did or said anything. He would give that man a chance to explain himself.

Ryan turned back to look at Obi-wan Montgomery.

"How did my father die?"

"He was betrayed and murdered by a young Jedi named Darth Bracken." Obi-wan Montgomery said in voice filled with sadness. "He was a boy I was training, one of my best disciples. And one of my greatest failures."

Obi-wan Montgomery paused a moment and stared into the distance as the painful memories returned.

"He used the power of The Force for evil, to help the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights, and now the Jedi are all but extinct. Bracken was seduced by the dark side of the force and it consumed him."

"The Force?" Ryan said quizzically.

Obi-wan Montgomery shook off the painful memories and turned to look at the young man standing before him. A small smile slowly spread across his face.

"Let's just say The Force is something a Jedi deals with. It is an energy field created by living things. It surrounds us, it binds the galaxy together, it directs our actions. Knowledge of The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. You must learn the ways of the force if you want to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan!" Ryan said taking a step back. "I can't go to Alderaan. I've got to get back home!"

Ryan cast a look in the direction of the cave entrance and saw that night had fallen.

"It's getting late." He said hurriedly. "I'm in for it as it is...you can take the droid...I...I'll think of something to tell my uncle..."

"I need your help, Kevin." Obi-wan Montgomery said gently but firmly. Ryan turned to look at him. "I'm afraid I'm getting too old for this sort of thing."

"I can't get involved, I've got work to do. I mean I don't like the empire...I hate it...but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here..."

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-wan Montgomery said pointedly.

Ryan scrubbed a hand over his face.

"How am I going to explain all of this to my uncle?" He muttered.

Obi-wan Montgomery rose from his chair and looked at the frantic looking young man.

"Remember, the Force is with all men, it binds them together. The suffering of one is the suffering of all."

Ryan cast a look to where Artoo Detoo had been sitting quietly and listening to the two humans talking. In his mind's eye he saw the image of the young woman again. He had not forgotten the recorded message. He thought she was in trouble and now he knew that she was. Could he just stand here and do nothing? Is this what Obi-wan meant about '_the suffering of one is there suffering of all'_?

"You will have to stay the night, Kevin." Obi-wan Montgomery said, intruding on Ryan's thoughts.

Ryan looked at the old man sharply.

"It is very late and it is far too dangerous to be venturing into the Waste Lands at night."

Ryan nodded his head.

"You will be safe here."

"Thanks." Ryan sighed. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead tomorrow morning. You can get transport to the space port at Mos Eisley or wherever you're going..."

"You must do what you feel." Obi-wan Montgomery said softly.

"Right now I don't feel too good."

XXXXXXXX

_**As usual your thoughts and opinions would be gratefully appreciated.**_

_**Con**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castle was walking through a side street of Mos Eisley not far from the space port as evening was falling. Having spent over a week in space it felt good to be out about stretching his legs and breathing in relatively fresh air. He had ducked into the side street when he had spotted a pair of Imperial Storm troopers stopping passers by. He had noticed there were quite a few storm troopers wandering the streets. Maybe the Star Destroyer had returned, he wondered. Whatever the reason Castle decided to steer clear of these white armour clad soldiers.

The repair to the number two sub-light engine of the Millennium Falcon had taken far less time than he had expected. It was particularly fortuitous that the spare part he needed for the repairs was found in a storage locker on board the ship. Javi must have bought it some time back when they had money to splash on equipment and spare parts. Castle did not know what he would have done if the spare part had not been in the locker. He did not have the money to go out and buy a new part much less a used part. Stealing may have been an option but not one he wanted to risk at the moment not with all these storm troopers about.

The last run the Millennium Falcon had just completed had only brought in a couple of thousand. All of that money was earmarked for the payment of an outstanding debt. A debt he could not avoid. A debt that had caused him no end of concern and headaches.

The thought of the debt had Castle looking over his shoulder. He wanted to make sure he was not being followed. The creditor he owed the money too had placed a bounty on his head. Having a bounty on your head was a sure fire way to bring out every bounty hunter from systems near and far.

Before Castle had left the Millennium Falcon he had strapped on his favourite blaster to his hip. It was the weapon that had seen him escape from more than a handful of sticky situations in the past. He might have liked a bit of adventure in life but he was no fool, especially when there was a large bounty on his head.

Satisfied that there was no one in the street taking a particular interest in him, Castle resumed walking along the street. A couple of moments later his eyes lit up when he spotted the Dry Gulch cantina located near the end of the little street.

He pushed open the wooden front door and cautiously entered the cantina. His eyes swept the dimly lit room, his hand hovering close to his blaster. There were only a handful of patrons sitting at tables or on stools at the front bar. None of the people in the cantina took much notice of Castle's entrance, or if they did they quickly returned their attention back to their drinks.

Castle allowed himself to relax and removed his hand away from his blaster. He made his way to the front bar and sat himself down on a stool on the corner of the counter. From this vantage point he had a clear view of the front door as well as the rear exit. A sullen looking barman with greenish-blue skin came up to Castle.

"A tankard of Kalarba ale." Castle requested.

The barman nodded his head once and moved off to get the ordered drink. Castle would have preferred his usual drink Corellian stout but it was far too expensive so he had to make do with the cheaper Kalarba ale.

As he waited for his ale to arrive Castle amused himself by looking over his fellow drinkers again. At least one or two of them were humanoid, he noted. The others were off world and from distant systems. One man sitting in the corner of the cantina Castle recognised as a co-pilot from a Corellian freighter, though what he was doing in place like the Dry Gulch Castle had no idea nor any inclination to find out. He gave the pilot a nod of the head and finished his inspection of the place.

The barman returned and placed a large earthenware tankard on the counter in front of Castle. Castle was about to reach for the tankard but paused when he noticed the barman had not moved off. The barman stood there with his arms folded across his chest and a malevolent expression on his face.

"What, don't I get to run a tab?" Castle asked.

The barman shook his head.

"I'm good for the money."

The barman stood there unmoved. He wanted payment up front and he was going to get a payment up front. Castle grinned as he dug into the pocket of his vest and pulled out a silver coin. He glanced at the coin before he flipped it into the air towards the barman.

Before the spinning silver coin had reached its apex the barman, with lightning speed, unfolded his arms and snatched the coin out of the air and pocketed it. He gave Castle a small nod of the head and slowly moved off.

Castle reached for the tankard and slowly brought toward his mouth.

"Ricky, Ricky Castle as I live and breathe."

Castle quickly set the tankard down on the counter and turned to see a tall woman with short blonde hair approach him. Her lithe body was covered in a robe made of cotton that had a plunging neckline and was cinched at the waist, outlining some of her curves that Castle for one knew quite well. While not exactly drop dead gorgeous, the harsh suns of Tatooine had seen to that, drying her skin and burnishing it in a dark honey hue to make her look at least ten years older than she really was. There were many lines at the corners of her eyes which also made her look older. She still managed an attractiveness that easily drew men to her.

"Serena."Castle smiled. "What a pleasant surprise."

Serena, was Serena Kaye, the owner of the Dry Gulch cantina. Reaching Castle she gave him a warm smile.

"Ricky, it's been a while."

"Too long." Castle agreed.

"You got that right."

Before Castle had a chance to say anything further Serena lashed out and slapped him hard wiping the smile from his face.

"Why'd you do that for?" Castle demanded as he rubbed his face.

"Where's my money?"

Usually Serena was the epitome of fun and uncomplicated. That was one of the reasons he had come into the cantina. The slap on the face was a less than subtle reminder that Serena's idea of 'fun and uncomplicated' was charged at an hourly rate. The last time he had spent the night with her he unfortunately had to leave rather quickly in the morning and in his haste had not paid for her services.

"You said that when you came in next you would have my money." Serena said in a low voice.

"I did, I know." Castle nodded. He had said that over his shoulder as he dashed from her room.

"So..?" Serena pressed.

Castle gave her an apologetic look. "So, I have a bit of a liquidity problem at the moment."

Serena glared at Castle for a couple of moments before she pulled out a stool and sat down.

"Maybe I should turn you over to Vulcan the Hutt." She huffed as she shook her head. "The bounty on your head would set me up in clover."

"See that kind of talk is really hurtful, you know that?" Castle retorted.

"Yeah, well when you don't pay for my services, that's hurtful to me."

Castle picked up the tankard and was about to take a drink of the ale when Serena stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"Did he pay for this?" Serena asked the barman.

The barman, hovering a short distance away, nodded his head.

"Wonders will never cease." Serena remarked as she removed her hand.

Castle shook his head a little before he finally was able to take a drink of the ale. He winced a little as he quickly swallowed the bitter liquid. Kalarba ale was very bitter on first taste and pretty much bitter for the rest of the drink. He silently longed for a tankard of Corellian stout as he placed the tankard back on the counter.

"I'll pay you as soon as I can, Serena. You know I'm good for the money." Castle told her.

"I'd like to see the colour of your money sooner rather than later."

"You'll get it, I promise."

"What if Vulcan gets his slimy hands on you first?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders as if to say that's a chance she would have to risk. Serena leaned a little closer to Castle.

"What in the world made you dump all that Glitterstim spice?" She asked in a hushed tone. "You know how life shortening it is to double cross Vulcan."

"An Imperial destroyer up my ass gave me little choice." Castle replied. "I figured that I'd take my chances in trying to make it up to Vulcan rather than seeing the inside of an Imperial jail cell."

"Good luck with that, Ricky." Serena said derisively, her tone indicating that if she was a betting woman her money would be on the notorious crime lord.

Castle shrugged his shoulders and then took another sip of his ale. As he put his tankard down again he cast a look around the cantina before he turned his gaze on Serena. A small smile played on his lips.

"Doesn't look like you're pretty busy tonight." He observed.

"With so many Storm Troopers about town its reduced the regular low lifes and cut-throats who come through here." Serena replied, a distasteful expression flickering across her face.

"So what has brought in the Storm troopers anyway?"

"Search me." Serena shrugged. "They showed up in town this morning. No one knows what they're doing here."

Castle picked up the tankard and proceeded to drain in it. He let out a sigh of appreciation that he did not feel as he returned the now empty tankard to the counter. He regarded Serena with a warm smile. Serena eyed him suspiciously.

"If you're thinking of asking for a freebie then think again, Ricky." Serena said tersely. "Best you try that knocking shop around the corner, if you're that desperate for a roll in the hay. I'm sure the animals wont mind."

"Would I do such a thing?" Castle replied, looking pained that she would accuse him of such a thing.

"You're a man, so yeah, you would."

"Well, I wouldn't." Castle said firmly. "Even though I have been in space for the past week and the only company has been a surly expatriate from Kashyyk."

"Okay."

"But I do have a proposition for you." Castle said, the smile returning to his face.

"I knew it." Serena huffed.

Before Serena rose from her stool Castle reached out and placed a hand on her arm. Serena looked down at his hand before she looked at him. She could have easily shrugged his hand off but she did not. She just looked at him and waited for him to speak.

"I propose an exchange." Castle announced.

"An exchange?"

Castle nodded his head slowly.

"In exchange for the pleasure of your company for an hour or two, I will tell you one of my famous tales."

"You're going to tell me one of your stories, Ricky?" Serena said, the suggestion of an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I know you love listening to my famous tales." Castle said in a low voice. "I haven't forgotten the last time how you begged me for more." He punctuated the last sentence with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Serena tried hard not to smile but it was an impossible task. A genuine smile spread across her face. Truth be told, she loved to hear Castle's stories. He was one of the best storytellers in the entire system. She was sure if he put his mind to it he could be making a fortune from his story telling rather than his pirate and smuggling activities. He would not have to hide from likes of Vulcan the Hutt.

Serena slowly rose from her stool. She gently removed his hand from her arm and looked down at him.

"You know where my room is upstairs."

Castle nodded.

"Be there in ten minutes."

Castle nodded his head again and then watched as Serena walked away disappearing into the back room of the cantina. With a big smile on his face Castle then turned his attention to the barman and signalled for a refill.

"I got some thirsty work ahead of me." He said. "Might as well wet my whistle now."

XXX

Princess Kate Beckett sat upright on the metal bench that served as a bed. Her back rested against the wall. As jail cells went, this one was a little on the large side. There was another bench on the opposite wall. A small recess at the back of the cell had a metallic toilet bowl and beside it a small washbasin. This was a cell designed to accommodate two or more prisoners but at the moment it only held one. Herself.

This was not the first time she had seen the inside of a jail cell. The last time had been many years ago during a period her mother and father had called her 'wild child' phase, when she had been a rebellious teenager. A youthful indiscretion had seen her spend a night in jail cells back on Alderaan. It had been a period of her life where she had been pushing her parents' patience to the limits to see how far she could get away with. That night in the jail cell had managed to temper her rebellious ways a little. It did not stop her but she had learned to channel it into more productive ways.

As best as Kate could figure out she had been imprisoned on the star destroyer for about two days, perhaps three. She could not be sure because she had lost track of time. Her time piece had been confiscated by her jailers before she had been thrown into the cell. The lights in the cell had been left on all the time not giving her an inkling if it was day or night beyond the cell door.

What she was sure of was that the star destroyer had left Tatooine on the day of her capture. Where she was being taken she had no idea as her captors had not deigned to enlighten her. No doubt she would find out soon enough so there was no point in wondering.

Her thoughts turned to the crew of the Tantive IV and what may have happened to them. As far as she could recall she had not seen a single captured crew member when she had been transferred to the star destroyer. She wondered too if Captain Demming was all right. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that he may not have survived the aftermath of the battle with the destroyer.

In recent times she had read plenty of recent reports about what the Empire did with captured Rebel Alliance ships and their crews. In its efforts to crush the rebellion the Empire was now simply executing captured rebel soldiers on the spot. Those the Empire considered important were imprisoned and interrogated for information on the Alliance. Kate had little doubt that interrogation was to be her fate too.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy from fatigue Kate allowed them to close. She had barely counted to thirty before a loud siren blared within the cell. The first time she had heard the siren she had practically jumped in the air she had been startled so much. Now, the siren did not bother her much.

"Stay awake prisoner!" Barked the voice of her jailer through an unseen speaker.

Kate smiled to herself as she slowly counted to five before she opened her eyes. Sleep deprivation was a standard interrogation technique the Empire used on its prisoners. She was used to sleep deprivation. Many had been the times she had gone days without sleep. When the Senate was in session she would work around the clock trying to gather the numbers to stop new law the Emperor wanted to introduce that would further erode the rights of the planetary systems.

If Kate remembered correctly her record of going without sleep was five and a half days. A couple of days without sleep was nothing compared to some of the marathons she had gone through. A couple of times the jailer had threatened to come into the cell but he never did.

Kate had been quietly and steadily pushing the boundaries, learning how quickly her watching jailers responded when she closed her eyes. Half a minute so far was not bad and it told her about the quality or attentiveness of her jailers.

Apart from the brief meeting when she had been captured Kate had not seen Darth Bracken again. That would soon change, she knew. He was not far away. She did not how she knew it but she could feel his presence on the star destroyer. Perhaps he was waiting until her resistance had eroded sufficiently from sleep deprivation she had been put through.

Kate pushed aside thoughts of Darth Bracken and turned to her mission. She felt a little angry at herself for having been captured and angrier still that Darth Bracken had violated her diplomatic immunity. She would protest about the violation of diplomatic immunity for as long as she could but she knew that it would not move the dark lord.

She desperately hoped that little R2 unit had managed to escape from the Tantive IV and had found Obi-wan Montgomery. She had not been lying when she had said that the old Jedi warrior was the Rebel Alliance's only hope. It was a great deal placing so much responsibility on that little droid but she had been left with no other choice once Darth Bracken had attached her ship. It did not bear thinking about if the droid had failed in its mission.

Kate cocked an ear in the direction of the door when she heard the steady drumbeat of boot heels approaching. For a moment she thought that they would fade away but her heart sank when she heard the sound growing louder. After a moment it came to a stop.

Sliding bolts on the cell door slid back and the door slowly slid open. A pair of storm troopers entered the cell. Kate looked at the soldiers with a defiant expression on her face. Her eyes drifted to the open cell door and saw the tall figure of Darth Bracken fill the door way. A large black coloured sphere hovered just above Darth Bracken's shoulder.

Kate's eyes widened a little in alarm on seeing that spherical object. It was a torture robot. The torture robot sailed into the cell. Lord Bracken followed it in. He came to a halt and turned to look down at Kate.

"Now your highness..." Darth Bracken said in a malevolent tone. "We will now discuss the location of the hidden rebel base."

"Do your worst Bracken." Kate retorted as defiantly as she could. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"I hope it does not come to that, your highness." Darth Bracken glanced at the hovering torture robot before turning his masked gaze back to Kate. "But as you can see, I have come prepared. Whatever it takes, I _will_ have that information."

Kate glared up at the black clad Sith Lord. The sound of the cell door slamming shut startled her.

XXXXXXXXX

_**Your thoughts and opinions would be gratefully appreciated it.**_

_**Con **_


	5. Chapter 5

A New Hope

Chapter 5

Kevin Ryan was still in a shocked daze as he slowed the land speeder on approach to the outskirts of Mos Eisley. He had hardly spoken more than a word or two to the other occupants in the land speeder but they understood and had kept their silence. Ryan was too shocked to speak after the events that had unfolded during the morning.

Ryan was not unused to seeing death. Here on Tatooine death was a constant, never far away. The Waste Lands were always ready to claim the unwary or the unprepared. The fierce Sand People too inflicted death in that never ending battle of the strongest surviving. Any manner of misfortune could befall the unwary as passed through some of the planet's most disreputable towns and cities.

However what Ryan's eyes had seen today had shocked the young man to the core.

Ryan, Obi-wan Montgomery and the two droids had departed from the old man's cave an hour before dawn when the temperature was bearable and there was enough light to travel through the Waste Lands as they journeyed to Anchorhead. As much as he wanted to accompany Obi-wan Montgomery all the way to Mos Eisley, and help him with his quest, Ryan knew that he had responsibilities at home and they came first. He might have fought and argued with his uncle, and chaffed at the restrictions imposed upon him but one thing Ryan was above all else, he was a dutiful nephew.

This morning before they had set off from the old man's home Ryan had half expected Obi-wan Montgomery to press him about going to Alderaan with him, but much to his surprise Obi-wan had remained silent on that particular matter other than to thank Ryan for taking him to Anchorhead.

It had been half an hour after the second sun of Tatooine's had risen when they had come across the smoking remains of a huge Sand Crawler. The Sand Crawler was the main means of transport for Jawas and their cargo. Scatter around the burning wreck were the bodies of the Jawas. At Obi-wan's instruction Ryan had stopped the land speeder so that they could investigate.

It had taken Ryan only a few minutes to come to the conclusion that it had been Sand People who had attacked the Jawas. The same Jawas who had sold See Threepio and Artoo Detoo to his Uncle Seamus, as See Threepio had been more than happy to point out. The young man had seen the Bantha tracks all over the scene. What puzzled him though was the fact that he had never heard of Sand People attacking something as large as a Sand Crawler.

Ryan had pointed this out to Obi-wan Montgomery who had been quiet as he had conducted his own investigation of the grisly scene. It was then when the old man announced his own conclusions of he had observed. He informed Ryan that it was not the Sand People who had attacked the Jawas though that was those who did meant it to look that way.

Ryan looked puzzled on hearing that statement. Obi-wan then pointed out the tracks that had been left in the sand. As the younger man studied the tracks, Obi-wan Montgomery had told him that and People always rode in single file to hide their numbers. Those who had left these tracks had ridden side by side. Then the old man pointed to the blast points on the still smoking Sand Crawler, and said in his experience Sand People were not known for being so accurate with their shots, then added, Only Imperial Storm Troopers had this kind of precise accuracy.

Ryan had pondered on what Obi-wan Montgomery had said and wondered why Imperial Storm troopers would slaughter Jawas. As he continued to think it over Ryan had glanced to where the two droids were standing near the land speeder. Slowly it dawned on him. If the Storm Troopers were looking for the robots they must have tracked them to these Jawas. The Imperials might have learned who the Jawas sold the robots to before they killed them.

The horrible realisation was like a savage punch to the stomach. Immediately Ryan had raced to the land speeder and sped off leaving Obi-wan Montgomery and the droids behind. He had raced through the desert landscape faster that he had ever piloted the land speeder before. He pushed the machine to its limits and beyond, but he did not care if he damaged the machine beyond repair. All Ryan had cared about was getting to the homestead. His uncle and aunt were in danger, and he had to get to them as fast as he could. He had to get to them before the Imperial Storm Troopers.

It had taken him nearly half an hour to get back to the homestead but he saw the smoke from the fires before he saw the homestead itself and his heart sank. The Imperial Storm troopers had reached the homestead and wreaked their destruction.

Ryan had barely switched off the engines of the land speeder before he leaped from it and started searching for his uncle and aunt. He found them close together just outside the domicile, their bodies smouldering just the Jawas he and Obi-wan Montgomery had found.

He buried his aunt and uncle and then returned a couple of hours later to the Sand Crawler to find Obi-wan Montgomery and the robots placing the bodies of the Jawas upon a large bonfire. Obi-wan Montgomery consoled the now grieving Ryan by telling him that he shared his sorrow and added there was nothing Ryan could have done. He would have ended up dead as well and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.

Ryan wiped away his tears and told Obi-wan Montgomery he would take the old man and the droids to the space port at Mos Eisley, and he would go with him to Alderaan. There was nothing for him here now.

"Here it is, Mos Eisely." Obi-wan Montgomery announced in a voice loud enough to draw Ryan from his thoughts. Ryan turned to look at the older man. "You wont find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Obi-wan Montgomery continued. "The Empire is on the alert, so we must be very cautious."

"I'm ready for anything." Ryan said grimly.

Ryan had taken a street that Obi-wan Montgomery had pointed out and they had travelled only a short distance before they were stopped by a group of Storm troopers standing across the street inspecting vehicles. One of the Troopers broke away from his companions and approached the land speeder.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked in a low voice, trying not to look nervous.

"We remain calm." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

"How long have had these droids?" The Trooper demanded.

"Three or four seasons." Ryan replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"They're for sale, if you want them." Obi-wan Montgomery said in an amused tone.

"Did you come from the south?" The trooper asked, ignoring Obi-wan Montgomery's question.

"Ah...No,..no...We live in the West...near Bestine."

"Let me see your identification." The soldier ordered.

Ryan became noticeably nervous as he fumbled with the pouch on his utility belt in search of the requested identification.

"You don't need to see his identification." Obi-wan Montgomery intoned, staring at the trooper.

"I don't need to see his identification." The Trooper announced almost immediately.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Obi-wan Montgomery said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for."

"He can go about his business."

"You can go about your business." The trooper ordered waving them through.

Ryan looked over to Obi-wan Montgomery with an astonished expression on his face. He could not believe what had just happened. One moment he thought they were going to be be arrested by the Storm Troopers and the next moment he was being allowed to pass through. He started to open his mouth to say something.

"Move along." Obi-wan Montgomery urged gently.

"Move along." The trooper repeated as he stepped aside.

Obi-wan Montgomery smiled benignly and motioned Ryan to move. Ryan closed his mouth and powered up the land speeder and eased it forward past the Storm troopers.

"What just happened here?" Ryan said under his breath.

"All in good time young Ryan." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

XXX

Darth Bracken and Governor Karnacki were standing in front of a large floor to ceiling screen that displayed countless stars. The two men were standing in Governor Karnacki's private quarters. Also present in the room were Generals McAllister and Reed but they stood a discrete distance away from the Governor and the Sith Lord.

"The final checks have been completed, Governor." General McAllister announced with a triumphant expression on his face. "I am very pleased to inform you, sir, that this battle station is now fully operational. What course shall we set?"

"She has a great deal of control." Darth Bracken said slowly, ignoring the two generals and the report General McAllister had just made. He had just come back from the detention block having adjourned the interrogation of the Princess.

Darth Bracken was not pleased. Despite his best efforts he had not gotten any useful information from his prisoner. It had been his experience that even the most strong willed of prisoners eventually succumbed to the torture probe and could not wait to spill their secrets. He had not encountered some one like Princess Kate. After nearly four hours he had come up empty handed.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable."

Governor Karnacki slowly turned his head to look at Darth Bracken.

"It will be some time before I can extract any useful information from her." Lord Bracken added.

An amused smile appeared on Governor Karnacki's face.

"Perhaps she would respond to alternative form of persuasion." He suggested.

"What do you mean?"

Governor Karnacki glanced at the Sith Lord.

"I think it is time we demonstrated the full power of this station, Lord Bracken."

Governor Karnacki turned around to look at the two generals.

"General McAllister, set your course for Alderaan." Karnacki ordered.

Darth Bracken looked behind him to see the two generals salute and then march out of the Governor's private quarters. He then turned to look at the smiling Governor. Behind his mask he began to smile. He understood what the Governor had in mind and he approved.

XXX

Javi had been sitting by himself in the Mos Eisley cantina for about an hour. He was seated at a small table by the back wall. From this spot he had a good view of what went on in the smoke filled, dingy cantina. For the past half hour he had been nursing a tankard of ale while keeping an eye on the startling array of weird and exotic aliens that called this establishment their watering hole. A small band had started playing some upbeat music not long after Javi had walked into the place and now they were starting to crank it up. One or two of the alien creatures had gotten up and had started dancing.

Javi had considered himself well travelled but he had been taken aback the first time he had stepped into this cantina. It had been quite an eye opener for him. It appeared that all the dregs and low lives from systems near and far chose to congregate here. He had gotten into a few fights over the years, some of which he had no idea how they got started, and other fights he had jumped in to help Castle who managed to get himself into a spot of bother. More often than not he and Castle ended up winning the fights but there had been an occasion or two when they had been on the wrong end of a fight. Nowadays most of the patrons knew to leave him well enough alone.

Javi kept his other eye on the front door. Midday had come and gone with no sign of Castle. As much as he did not want to admit it but he had been starting to get concerned for his friend. He did not want to think what he would do if Vulcan the Hutt got his hands on Castle.

Javi reached for his tankard and took a small sip of the Kalarba Ale. He resolved that if Castle did not show up in the next half an hour he would go looking for him. As he started to set down the tankard back on the table Javi glanced in the direction of the front door and saw a smiling Castle bound through the door. Javi almost sighed with relief on seeing his friend.

Castle surveyed the smokey room and his smile brightened even more when he spotted his surly looking friend sitting at their usual table. He made his way over to him. He stopped a couple of times to greet some familiar faces.

"You took your damn sweet time." Javi muttered when Castle sat down beside him.

"O-oh, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." Castle chuckled.

"Doesn't matter what side of the bed I got out of." Javi said. "You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Castle said as he surveyed the cantina.

Javi regarded his friend for a couple of moments.

"You went to see Serena last night, didn't you?" He accused.

"What?" Castle replied hastily, not looking at Javi. "You know I still owe her money. What gave you that idea?"

"Her teeth marks on your neck." Javi pointed out.

Castle quickly reached for his collar bone and gingerly touched the sore spot on his skin. He could not help but grin as he remembered Serena being a little over enthusiastic last night.

"So what story did you tell her this time, Castle?"

Javi knew that his friend loved to tell stories and he knew that he could get women like that. It never ceased to amaze him the number of stories the man had at his disposal. More surprising was that women were happy for the stories in exchange for their services. Half the time he did not even have to weave a story merely relying on his charm.

"The one where we had to dodge that Imperial patrol near Naboo."

"Ah." Javi nodded his head. "The one where you came out looking like the hero."

"I was the hero, I saved the day."

"That's one version."

Castle slowly turned his head to look at his companion.

"I was there Castle, remember?" Javi pointed out.

"Okay, so I used a little artistic license." Castle conceded. "I'm a storyteller, we're allowed such things."

"Especially if it gets Serena to grant you her favours."

"Yeah." Castle grinned.

Javi slowly shook his head at his friend but could not stop the smile from forming on his face. The man was incorrigible.

"So, have you managed to drum up any business?"

"You could at least take a moment to ask how my visit to Dr Parish went, Castle."

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Castle said. "How was your visit with the good doctor? Did you get to play doctors and nurses? Or was it doctor and patient?"

"None of your business." Javi snapped back.

Castle grinned in the face of Javi's scowl. Try as he might Javi could not disguise the fact that he was more than a little smitten with Dr Lanie Parish. The doctor's consulting room was always Javi's first port of call when ever they came to Mos Eisley. Sometimes it was his only port of call.

"So have you managed to find us a charter, Javi?" Castle asked.

"No, I was waiting for you."

Castle nodded his head. Suddenly he reached over and picked up the tankard and took a sip.

"Hey, that's mine." Javi protested.

"Go and get us another round." Castle replied, not relinquishing the tankard. "And while you're at it see if you can find us a charter or something."

Javi glared at his friend silently for some moments before he slowly rose from his chair and walked away from the table, making his way to the bar to get more drinks. Castle's eyes moved from his departing friend to a rather pretty looking alien girl. He turned on his most charming smile as he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him. The girl squeaked but did not try to get away from him as she landed on his lap.

"Now, what's your name, my dear?" Castle inquired.

XXX

Obi-wan Montgomery, Ryan and the droids reached the front door of the Mos Eisley cantina. Ryan was still coming to terms over their escape from the Storm troopers and what Obi-wan Montgomery had done.

"I can't understand how we got by those troopers." Ryan said looking at the old man. "I thought we were dead."

Obi-wan Montgomery glanced at the young man and smiled benignly.

"The Force is a strong influence on the mind." He said. "It's a powerful ally."

Ryan accepted what Obi-wan Montgomery said with a nod of his head. He looked at the entrance to the cantina and started to frown at what he saw.

"Do you really think we can find a pilot who will take us to Alderaan?" Ryan asked.

"Most of the good freighter pilots frequent this place." Obi-wan Montgomery replied. "But watch your step. This place can be a little rough."

Ryan and his companions had barely taken half a dozen steps inside the cantina before the tall rough looking barman was shouting at them.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind in here." Shouted the barman.

Ryan was trying to recover from the shock of seeing so many alien creatures in the one place that he did not quite catch what the barman had said.

"Huh...what?"

"Your droids will have to wait outside." The barman said. "We don't serve them here."

Ryan cast a look in Obi-wan Montgomery's direction but found that the old man had slipped away and was talking to a couple of mean looking Corellian pirates. He turned back to look at the barman.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." Ryan said. He turned to look at See Threepio and Artoo Detoo. "You two better stay with the land speeder. We don't want any trouble."

"I heartily agree with you, sir." See Threepio replied and he could not get out of the cantina quick enough. Artoo let out a beep and scurried to catch up to his droid companion.

Ryan glanced over to Obi-wan Montgomery and saw that he had shifted away from the pirates and was now speaking to a short brown skinned man with a scowling face. Ryan turned away and walked up to the bar. Before he had a chance to order a drink the barman placed a steel cup filled with some dark looking liquid in front of him. Ryan nodded his head in thanks.

The drink did not look very appealing as Ryan stared down at it. From out of the corner of his eye he took in the alien creatures that were all up against the bar with drinks in hand. He felt more than a little disconcerted being in a place such as this cantina. He slowly picked up the cup and risked taking a sip. He found the drink was stronger than he had thought it would be. For a moment he thought that his throat had been scorched. How he did not manage to cough and splutter he would never know.

Someone shouted something in a language that Ryan did not understand. He turned to look at a hideously looking creature standing beside him. Obviously it was the creature who had spoken. Ryan gave the creature a tight lipped smile and a nod of the head before he turned back to his drink.

Ryan felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around. He found a short grubby looking man standing beside the hideous creature. Beside the man was a small rodent-like beast.

"He doesn't like you." The human said.

"I'm sorry." Ryan replied, glancing at the creature.

"I don't like you either." The human added.

The creature became agitated and shouted something else at Ryan. Ryan could see that the creature and the human were spoiling for a fight. That was the last thing Ryan wanted but he did not know how he was going to avoid it. He did not want to call out to Obi-wan Montgomery because that would make him a figure of ridicule.

"Don't insult us." The human said angrily. "You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then." Ryan said cautiously.

"You'll be dead." The human laughed.

The rodent let out a loud grunt that might have sounded like laughter but Ryan could not tell. What he did see was that everyone at the bar had started to move away. The three creatures that had accosted him were starting to reach for their weapons.

Obi-wan Montgomery had been keeping an eye on the young man and saw the trouble brewing. He nodded to Javi and quietly made his way to stand behind Ryan.

"This little one is not worth the effort." Obi-wan said. "Come allow me to buy you something..."

The hideous creature unleashed a powerful blow that struck Ryan and sent him sailing across the room. He crashed heavily against the nearest table sending its occupants flying out of the way, and breaking a large jug filled with some foul smell liquid. With a blood curdling scream the creature produced a large chrome plated laser pistol from his belt and began to level it on Obi-wan Montgomery.

"No blasters! No blasters!" The barman shouted.

In the blink of an eye Obi-wan Montgomery's light sabre sparked into life. In a flash a severed arm, still holding the blaster, lay on the floor. The human barely registered a yelp as the tip of the light sabre sliced through him from below his rib cage, across his chest and past his collar bone but he was dead by the time his body hit the floor. The rodent had no chance at all as he was sliced through from head to toe by that sparking sabre.

Obi-wan Montgomery stepped back and looked either side of him for any more danger but there was none. There was no one game enough to take on an old man wielding a light sabre. Carefully and precisely he switched off the light sabre and returned it to his utility belt. The fight had lasted mere seconds. Soon the shock of what had just occurred wore off and everyone went back to what they had been doing before the fight had started but it was noticeable that everyone was giving the old man a respectable amount of room.

Obi-wan slowly turned and walked over to where Ryan still lay on the floor. A look of awe was splashed across the young man's face as he accepted the offered hand and got to his feet. Ryan rubbed the bruise on his head that he sustained when he landed against the table.

"This is Javi." Obi-wan Montgomery said to Ryan as he pointed to Javi.

Javi had returned to the spot where he had been talking to the old man after he had spoken to Castle. He had witnessed the fight from that spot and he had been mightily impressed with the old man's sword play. He nodded to the young man.

"He's the co-pilot on a ship that might suit our needs." Obi-wan Montgomery added.

XXX

Castle had watched the fight between the old man and the three creatures, and just like his friend and co-pilot he too was impressed with what he witnessed. He saw Javi leading the old man and the young man. He lifted the young alien girl from off his lap and sent her on her way with a slap on the bottom. He nodded his head in greeting as he watched the old man and his companion take their seats at the table.

"You're pretty handy with that sabre, old man." Castle said an amused smile on his face. "Not often one sees that kind of sword play this side of the galaxy."

Obi-wan Montgomery accepted the compliment with a slight bow of his head.

"I'm Rick Castle, Captain of the Millennium Falcon." Castle continued. "Javi tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes indeed." Obi-wan Montgomery confirmed. "If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship!" Castle said with irritation.

Nothing got Castle irritated quicker than when someone disparaged his beloved Millennium Falcon. He was proud of her and never liked it, especially when someone asked if she was a fast ship. He leaned forward in his chair as he looked at Obi-wan Montgomery.

"You mean you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?"

"Should I?" Obi-wan Montgomery asked, amused.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve par-secs!" Castle declared. "I've outrun Imperial starships and not your local bulk cruisers mind you but the big Corellian ships. I think she's fast enough for you old man."

Obi-wan Montgomery nodded his head, pretending to be suitably impressed.

"What's your cargo?"

"Only passengers." Obi-wan Montgomery informed him. "Myself, young Ryan here and two droids, with no questions asked."

Castle regarded the old man carefully.

"No questions?" He said. "Is it local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements." Obi-wan said.

Castle allowed an understanding grin to appear on his face as he nodded his head.

"These days, that can be a real trick." He said.

"I understand." The older man replied.

"And it will cost you a little extra." Castle announced as he glanced at Javi and saw his friend give a slight nod of his head. "All in...about ten thousand...in advance."

"Ten thousand!" Ryan exclaimed, outraged at the price being asked. "For ten thousand we could almost buy our ship!"

"But can you fly it?" Castle retorted.

"You bet I could." Ryan said, bristling. He rose from his chair. "I'm not such a bad pilot myself."

Both Castle and Javi looked on with amusement at the insulted Ryan. They smiled even more when Obi-wan Montgomery reached out and pulled Ryan back down on his chair. Obi-wan turned back to Castle.

"We haven't that much with us." He said.

Castle shrugged his shoulders and started to shake his head.

"But..." The older man continued quickly, "...we could pay you two thousand now, plus another fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Castle eased back in his chair as he thought over the counter offer that had been put on the table. It was a very tempting offer. He glanced at Javi and saw his friend nodding his head in approval. As Captain of the Millennium Falcon he technically did not need Javi's approval to accept a job but he sought the man's opinion anyway. He trusted his friend's judgement.

"That's seventeen thousand..." Castle mused aloud as if he was thinking over the proposal. Suddenly he broke into a smile. "Alright. You've got yourselves a ship."

Obi-wan Montgomery let out a sigh and then started to smile.

"Docking bay 94." Castle added. "We can take off as soon as you're ready..."

Castle's voice trailed off when he saw four Imperial Storm troopers had entered the cantina and were taking an interest in the bodies that still lay on the floor. One of the troopers was questioning the barman.

"Looks like someone's taking an interest in your handy work, old man." Castle remarked.

Both Obi-wan Montgomery and Ryan looked over towards the bar and saw the four Storm troopers. The old man quickly rose to his feet. Ryan did the same. Obi-wan Montgomery gave a nod to Castle and quietly slipped away followed by the younger man. A moment later all four storm troopers looked in the direction of Castle's table.

Castle regarded the storm troopers as they approached the table. The troopers gave Castle and Javi a careful look but did not stop, moving on towards the door.

"Javi, this charter could save our necks." Castle said excitedly. "Seventeen thousand!"

"They must be really desperate." Javi remarked.

"Who cares? Seventeen thousand."

"I heard the first time, Castle."

"You'd better get back to the ship and get her ready." Castle ordered.

Javi nodded his head and got to his feet. He hesitated a moment before he looked down at Castle.

"I just need to make a stop before I get back to the Millennium Falcon." He said slowly.

A knowing smile spread across Castle's face as he looked up at his friend.

"A visit to the good doctor?"

"Yeah. I was going to be having dinner with her tonight." Javi explained. "I need to let her know I wont be able to make it."

"Okay. But don't be too long about it." Castle chuckled as he waved his friend off.

Castle finished the tankard of ale and rose from the table. He was about to step away when he was accosted by a slimy looking purple-faced alien with a short trunk like nose. Castle started to smile but the blaster that was pushed into his side had the smile vanishing instantly.

"Going somewhere, Castle?" The alien said.

"As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss." Castle informed him. "Tell Vulcan I have his money."

"That's what you said last time but it's too late." The alien said. "I'm not going back to Vulcan with another one of your stories."

"I've got the money this time."

"Then I'll take it now." The alien held out his free hand for the money.

Castle slowly sat back down on his chair and the alien took the chair directly across him. He rested the gun on the table pointing it at Castle.

"I haven't got it here with me, Greedo." Castle said. "Tell Vulcan..."

"It's too late I think." the alien named Greedo replied. "Vulcan would rather have your ship."

"Over my dead body." Castle said angrily.

"That's the idea, Castle." Greedo chuckled. "You will come outside with me or must I finish it here?"

"I don't think they'd like another killing in here."

"They'd hardly notice." Greedo scoffed. "Get up."

Castle made no move to obey the order.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time..."

"I bet you have." Castle interjected.

Greedo motioned with his blaster. A blinding flash of light and smoke enveloped Greedo and a moment later he toppled backwards out of the chair to land dead on the floor. Castle slowly lifted his smoking blaster from underneath the table.

"It will take a lot more than the likes of you to finish me off Greedo." Castle said.

Castle rose to his feet. He cast a look around the cantina and saw that a few of the patrons were looking at him with some bemusement. A stern look from Castle had them returning their attention back to their drinks.

Slowly Castle holstered his blaster and started for the door. As he passed the barman he tossed the man a silver coin.

"Sorry about the mess." He said and continued out the cantina.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Your thoughts and, or your opinions would be most welcome.**_

_**Con**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vulcan the Hutt strode along the street towards Docking Bay 94 at a pace that was neither too fast nor too slow, a confident, self-assured gait as if he owned the street. In many ways he did, just like he owned most of Mos Eisley. People who saw his approach quickly moved out the way. Those who did not move, or did not move quickly enough were roughly shoved aside by one of Vulcan's retinue of six mean looking pirates who served as his bodyguard.

Vulcan was a tall man reaching almost seven feet in height. As well as being tall he was also a very solidly built man with tree trunks for legs and biceps which rippled with muscles upon muscles. His dark face bore the scars of countless fights he had fought over the years, fights from which he had always emerged victorious. His cold eyes which were currently surveying a part of his domain were a testament to the cold ruthless killer he truly was. The fearsome reputation he had was well earned.

These days very few people who challenged his position as the ruling lord of Tatooine's underworld. Those foolish enough who did challenge him usually met a swift demise. Even the Empire had learned to be careful not to challenge his fiefdom.

A pair of Vulcan's bodyguards reached the entrance to Docking Bay 94 and they opened the door and entered. A moment later Vulcan and the remainder of his retinue walked through the door. The bodyguards slowly fanned out as the crime lord slowly came to a halt a short distance from the Millennium Falcon. Docking Bay 94 was not overly large but it accommodated the spaceship comfortably. The place seemed a little run down, its better days were long past.

Vulcan slowly looked around the docking bay, his cold eyes missing little. He was a little amused to find that no one was about.

"Come on out Castle!" Vulcan shouted in a deep rumbling voice that reminded people of distant rolling thunder.

"I've been waiting for you." Castle replied evenly.

Vulcan and his bodyguards were startled by the unexpected response. The bodyguards quickly turned around to face the door and drew their weapons. Vulcan slowly turned around and found Castle standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Standing beside him was a grim looking Javi.

"I expected you would be." Vulcan said, a wolfish grin on his face.

"I'm not the type to run, Vulcan." Castle replied.

"Ricky, my boy." Vulcan said smoothly, almost in a fatherly tone of voice. "There are times when you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that?"

"You sent Greedo to blast me." Castle accused.

A look of mock surprise appeared on Vulcan's face. He shook his head.

"Ricky, you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry." Vulcan said. "He was only relaying my concerns at your delays, that's all. He wasn't sent there to blast you."

Castle shrugged his shoulders and slowly unfolded his hands.

"I got the impression he thought he was." Castle retorted. "Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come and see me yourself."

Vulcan slowly took a couple of steps towards Castle.

"Ricky, Ricky! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice." Vulcan sent a shark smile in Castle's direction that sent a small shiver down Castle's spine. "You understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good for business."

"Vulcan, even I get boarded sometimes, you know."

Vulcan let out a low chuckle.

"I had no choice." Castle added.

Vulcan shook his head sadly even though the shark-like smile still remained on his scarred face. He took another step towards Castle.

"I've got a charter now." Castle informed him. "I can pay you back, plus a little extra...I just need a little more time."

Vulcan continued to smile as he regarded Castle, assessing the truth of what the pilot had just said. Slowly he turned to his men.

"Put away your blasters." He ordered.

The bodyguards quickly obeyed their leader holstering their weapons. Vulcan turned back to face Castle and smiled a little more.

"Ricky my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you." Vulcan said. "Just to show you I'm not that hard hearted as others claim and, for an extra twenty percent, I'll give you a little more time."

Castle nodded his thanks. Vulcan reached where Castle was standing and looked down at the pilot of the Millennium Falcon. The shark-like smile slowly faded from his scarred face as he fixed the pilot with a hard glare.

"If you disappointment me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you wont be able to go near a civilised system for the rest of your life."

Castle switched on his most charming smile as he stared back at the crime lord. He knew that Vulcan had not issued a threat but a hand on heart promise. The kind of promise he would carry out.

"Vulcan, I'll pay you because it will be my pleasure to do so." Castle responded.

The smile returned to Vulcan's face. He slowly straightened up to his full height, cast a final look at the pilot and then his co-pilot before he strode towards the door. It took a moment for Vulcan's bodyguards to realise that the meeting was over and their master was leaving. Once they realised they quickly scrambled out of the docking bay to catch up with their master.

Castle smirked as he turned to look at Javi, whose expressions had not changed at all throughout the meeting with Vulcan.

"See, what did I tell you, Javi?" Castle said. "I can handle him."

Javi looked at his friend a moment and then started to shake his head. He moved away without saying a word.

XXX

Ryan was a little subdued as he, Obi-wan Montgomery and the droids approached the entrance to Docking Bay 94. He was subdued because he had to sell his land speeder to get most of the money for the down payment for the trip to Alderaan. Sure his land speeder had seen better days and should have been retired a very long time ago but it had been a faithful vehicle to him. It had gotten him out of many scrapes. It had won him a number of races in the desert against his friends. Every time it broke down he would lovingly repair it and make it almost as good as new. He could even recall the times where he had spent more time repairing the land speeder than driving it. His land speeder had character. It had been a friend of sorts. It had been in the land speeder when he had kissed Jenny for the first time. Yes it held many a fond memory. Yet now it was gone for good.

Ryan had been shocked that the grotesque insect-like creature who ran the used land speeder lot had only offered him a thousand for his beloved vehicle. Ryan had been outraged by that offer, countering that it was worth fifteen hundred at least. The used lot owner then had proceeded to detail everything that he thought was wrong with Ryan's land speeder and what would be needed to repair it properly and then restated the offer of a thousand. Ryan had been all ready to argue with the owner until Obi-wan Montgomery intervened and said that Ryan would accept the offer of a thousand. Before Ryan had a chance to argue, Obi-wan had said that he had enough to cover the rest of the down payment for their charter.

"You know he's going to turn my land speeder into scrap." Ryan said.

"He can do whatever he likes with it." Obi-wan Montgomery replied. "It's his land speeder now."

Ryan was ready to continue the argument but he stopped when Javi stepped out from Docking Bay 94.

"You took your sweet damn time." Javi muttered angrily.

"But we are here now." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

"Get in."

Javi stepped aside and motioned the passengers into the docking bay. He remained in the shadows of the doorway and watched the street and the people moving about, checking to see if the passengers had been followed by anyone.

Ryan slowly approached the Millennium Falcon and he could not believe what he was seeing. The spaceship looked beaten up and pieced together. If his land speeder was considered a piece of junk, then this ship was not very far behind.

"What a piece of junk." He blurted out. "This ship couldn't possibly go above sub-light speeds."

Castle came down the boarding ramp and had heard what Ryan had said aloud.

"She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts." Castle informed the new arrivals with a grin on his face. "Javi and I have added some special modifications. She'll make point five beyond light speed."

Ryan frowned as he continued to look at the ship. He started to scratch his head. He was finding it very hard to believe what Castle had said.

Javi had been right to stand and watch by the door because he spotted a group of eight Imperial Storm troopers enter the street and walked up to a short dark robed figure hiding in an alcove of a building. The robed figure pointed in the direction of the docking bay. The troopers lifted their weapons and started down the street towards the docking bay.

"Castle, we got company coming." Javi announced from the doorway. He skipped away from the doorway and raced across the docking bay and disappeared up the ramp.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard, we'll be off." Castle said as he ushered his passengers.

Ryan and Obi-wan Montgomery quickly ran up the ramp and into the ship. See Threepio and Artoo Detoo followed them as fast as they could.

A moment later the Storm troopers poured through the door of the docking bay and started firing at the Millennium Falcon. Castle drew his blaster and returned fire forcing the troopers to dive for cover.

"Javi! Deflector shields quick!" Castle shouted. "Get us out of here."

Castle fired back at the Storm troopers, the noise of the blasters was quickly drowned out by the whine of the engines as they spooled up. Castle fired off a couple more shots before he dashed up the ramp. He barely paused as he rushed into the ship, hitting a button on the side of the door to draw up the ramp and close the door, on his way to the cockpit.

He barely glanced at the passengers as they strapped themselves in as he ran to the cockpit. He could feel his beloved Millennium Falcon rising off the floor of the docking bay. By the time he landed in the pilot's seat the spaceship had cleared Docking Bay 94 and soaring towards space and away from Tatooine.

"We got an Imperial cruiser on our tail, Bro." Javi announced.

Castle looked over to the sensor screen on his console and his face started to crease into a frown.

"They wanted to avoid any Imperial entanglements, huh?" Castle muttered.

"Our passengers must be hotter than they let on, Bro." Javi said grimly.

"Try to hold it off, angle the deflectors until I can make the calculations for the jump into light speed." Castle ordered.

"You got it, Bro." Javi responded.

Castle turned his attention to the keyboard and screen on his left. He started to frantically hit the keys on the keyboard while keeping an eye on the screen displaying the information he had in-putted.

"The Imperial is gaining on us, Castle." Javi said calmly. "And he's brought a couple of friends with him."

Castle took a moment to glance at the sensor screen to study the three Imperial ships chasing them. Quickly he returned to the navigation computer and resumed his typing, faster than before.

"Stay sharp, Javi. They're going to try and cut us off."

"I'm on it."

Obi-wan Montgomery and Ryan entered the cramped cockpit and saw the frantic activity of the two pilots.

"They're gaining on us, Castle." Javi announced.

"Can't you outrun them?" Ryan questioned. "I thought you said this thing was fast fast."

"Watch your mouth kid, or you'll find yourself floating home." Castle said sharply. At this moment in time he did not need heckling from the peanut gallery. Realising he might have been a little too abrupt to his passenger, he glanced at Ryan and continued. "We'll be safe enough once we've made the jump into hyperspace. They can't track us accurately at light speeds. Plus I know a few manoeuvres that should lose them."

The Millennium Falcon shuddered as a streak of laser fire flew close past the window on Javi's side. He steadied the spaceship but several more laser blasts streaked past the ship just missing it.

"They're firing at us." Ryan said anxiously.

"No kidding, kid?" Castle retorted.

"How long before we can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-wan Montgomery asked in a clam tone of voice. If he was worried about their present predicament he was not betraying it to the others in the cockpit.

"It'll take a few minutes for the navi-computer to calculate the co-ordinates." Castle informed him.

"A few minutes!" Ryan exclaimed. "At the rate they're gaining..."

Castle rounded on Ryan and glared at him angrily.

"Travelling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy." He hissed. "Without calculations we could pass right through a star or bounce too near a supernova. And that would end our trip real quick."

A laser blast struck the shields protecting the Millennium Falcon buffeting it violently. A moment later another struck the ship. Alarms and lights began to flash on the consoles in front of the pilots.

"What's that?" Ryan asked, worried to a large red flashing light.

"We're losing a deflector shield." Castle replied grimly. He spotted the green light that appeared on the console beside the navi-computer. He looked over his shoulder. "Better strap yourselves in, we're ready to make the jump to light speed."

Obi-wan Montgomery gave Castle a quick nod of his head. He placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder and beckoned him out of the cockpit and back to the passenger space. Both men quickly got to their seat and put on their seat belts. They had barely completed strapping themselves in when the Millennium Falcon made the jump into light speed.

XXX

Governor Karnacki stood by the floor to ceiling thick glass windows of the control room of his new battle station. The room was large and quiet with a series of raised stations to his right and another set of work stations to his left. From here he commanded every aspect of this massive battle station.

Karnacki's eyes were focused on the small green planet that was growing in the distance as his battle station approached it.

"Governor Karnacki, we are entering the Alderaan star system." General McAlister announced, looking up from his station in the control room.

Karnacki dragged his eyes from the green planet and looked over to General McAlister and nodded.

"We await your order, sir." General McAlister added, with a smile.

The large double doors to the Control Room slid opened and Darth Bracken entered escorting Princess Kate. A pair of armed Storm troopers brought up the rear. Governor Karnacki smiled at the prisoner's approach.

"Governor Karnacki." Kate said angrily. "I should have known I'd find you here holding Bracken's leash. I recognised your foul stench when I was brought on board."

"Charming to the last." Governor Karnacki grinned. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life."

Darth Bracken and Princess Kate came to a halt a short distance from the grinning Governor.

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take responsibility yourself." Kate scoffed.

Governor Karnacki chuckled at her retort. He glanced at the window and to the planet in the distance before he turned and came to stand in front of Kate.

"Princess Kate, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational." Karnacki said smoothly. "No star system will dare to oppose the Emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Karnacki, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Kate spat.

"Not after we demonstrate this battle station's power." Karnacki replied.

Governor Karnacki flashed Kate a smile before he turned and took a couple of steps towards the window. He stopped and looked behind him.

"In a way, you yourself have determined the choice of planet that will be destroyed first."

Kate looked from Governor Karnacki to the window and immediately recognised her home world floating in the blackness of space. The blood in her veins turned to ice when she realised that Alderaan was to be the planet chosen for destruction. The colour drained from her face and felt like she was going to throw up.

"Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel stronghold." Karnacki continued. "I have chosen to test the station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan."

"No!" Kate pleaded. "Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons, you can't..."

"Would you prefer another target?" Karnacki asked. "A military target perhaps?"

Kate pursed her lips as she glared back at the triumphant looking Governor.

"Name the system." Governor Karnacki shouted.

Kate continued to remain silent debating with herself whether to reveal the name of the rebel hideout or not. Governor Karnacki shook his head slowly in disappointment.

"I will only ask you one final time, Princess." He said coldly. "Where is the rebel base?"

"We are now in position, sir." General McAlister announced. "We await your order."

Kate glanced over to where General McAlister was seated. She saw the smug smile on his face. Slowly she turned to look at the even smugger looking Governor Karnacki as he waited for her to speak. She bowed her head in defeat.

"Dantooine." She announced softly. "They're on Dantooine."

Governor Karnacki clapped his hands together in delight.

"You see Lord Bracken?" Governor Karnacki chortled. "She can be reasonable."

Darth Bracken did not speak but nodded his head. He glanced down at the bowed figure of the princess standing beside him.

"Lord Bracken, would you like to do the honours?"

"As you wish." Darth Bracken replied. He looked across to where General McAlister was now standing and waiting. "General, proceed with the operation. You may fire when ready."

"Yes my lord." General McAlister responded.

Kate lifted her head, shocked at what she heard.

"What?"

"Dantooine is too remote to be an effective demonstration." Governor Karnacki sneered. "We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Suddenly Kate was consumed with a blinding anger that she had never ever felt before. She started to leap towards to the grinning Governor Karnacki but a powerful hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. She tried to fight off Darth Bracken's hand but it had a vice-like grip on her. It was painful but as she struggled to break free she did not feel the pain.

The entire battle station seemed to hum loudly as power was directed to the massive super laser. Numerous pinpoints of green laser light appeared around the large concaved recess on the surface of the battle station. The laser lights merged in the centre to form a single blinding green laser light that immediately shot off into space and directly to the distant Alderaan.

Kate stopped her futile struggling and stared in horror as the laser struck the planet somewhere in the upper quadrant. Time seemed to slow down. For a heart beat nothing happened. Then she saw the surface of the planet start to ripple and warp, just slightly at first but then violently. In the next moment she watched in slow motion as the entire planet exploded in a gigantic and blindingly bright fireball. Flames and debris were sent hurtling off in all directions.

The battle station was in the path of the debris and within a minute the first wave struck the station harmlessly deflected by the powerful shields protecting it. The station shuddered under the powerful impacts.

Kate could feel tears streaming down her face. When she had started to cry she had no idea but she did not really care. She was staring at the window where her home once had been and trying to process what she had witnessed. It was too incomprehensible to process. Alderaan had been her home. Her mother and father had been there. And now it was gone, they were gone.

"You are far too trusting, Princess Kate." Governor Karnacki said. "You will shortly see your hopeless rebellion vanish in a similar fashion."

Kate dragged her tearful gaze from the window and focused her gaze on the smug looking Governor Karnacki. The shock of witnessing the destruction of her home planet ebbed away and it was replaced by an emotion far more powerful. Anger. She glared at the man. She wanted to reach out and rip him to shreds with her bare hands for what he had done. For the murder of millions and millions of innocent lives. For the murder of her mother and father.

"Whoever it is you think I am..." Kate said in a cold husky voice. "Whatever you think you know about me...You have no idea what I'm capable of, or how far I will go."

"Spare me the melodramatic speeches, Princess." Governor Karnacki dismissed. "You are in no position to make any threats."

"I don't make threats, Karnacki. I make solemn vows." Kate stated. "And I vow to you one thing, for what you have done today you will pay for it. You and your trained monkey." Kate nodded to the Sith lord standing beside her.

"Take her away." Karnacki ordered, waving a dismissive hand.

The two Storm troopers stepped up, grabbed hold of Kate and dragged her out of the control room.

XXX

After half an hour of just sitting Obi-wan Montgomery had gotten up and stretched his legs. Ryan did the same. The old man could tell that the ship was flying smoothly through hyperspace. It was obvious that they had managed to give the chasing Imperial ships the slip.

Once again Ryan had started to pester him about learning the ways of the Jedi and as a way to stop the constant pestering he had gotten the young man to go up against a seeker, a ball shaped object which had a number of protuberances that emitted electrical bolts. The seeker was Obi-wan Montgomery's which he had for many years and used when he wanted to brush up on his sword skills. It was one of the few possessions he had taken with him when he had left his home in the cave.

Obi-wan Montgomery stood watching as the young Ryan pitted his skills against the seeker. Obi-wan had made sure to set the seeker to beginner's level. He did not want to discourage the young man much less kill him which the seeker was very capable of.

The old man had been issuing encouraging words to Ryan. He had to admit young Ryan was starting to show the makings of a Jedi Knight. If Ryan chose that course there would be many years of hard training ahead of him, Obi-wan Montgomery thought to himself, recalling to mind his own years of training.

Obi-wan Montgomery nodded encouragingly as Ryan moved about the small living area of the space ship as he dodged the electrical bolts fired by the seeker or used the light sabre to parry them away.

Some time during this impromptu training session Javi had come back from the cockpit informing them that they were free and clear of the Imperial ships. The Millennium Falcon's co-pilot got into a game of chess with Artoo Detoo which the little droid was happy to play. See Threepio stood by the table watching the game.

The smile on Obi-wan Montgomery's face suddenly vanished. He dropped to one knee and let out a loud painful gasp. He started to rub his forehead as if he had a headache.

"Obi-wan, are you alright?" Ryan asked, moving to where the old man knelt. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Obi-wan Montgomery rose to stand and then moved to sit down in his chair. He felt a little feint. Took a couple of deep breaths.

"I feel a great ebbing in The Force." Obi-wan Montgomery informed the younger man. "The cry of a billion voices stopping all at once. It's the feeling of death." A look of concern settled on the old man's face.

"Something terrible has happened." He added.

Obi-wan Montgomery started to focus his gaze into the distance but suddenly remembering Ryan hovering over him, looked at the young man.

"Continue with your exercise." He instructed.

Ryan wore a frown on his face as he regarded the older man. Obi-wan Montgomery motioned with his hand for him to continue and Ryan reluctantly resumed his exercise.

Castle walked into the living area and surveyed the scene he found. The old man seemed to be gazing into the distance while Ryan was pirouetting about with the light sabre as he fought a hovering seeker. On the other side of the room Javi was playing chess with the little droid. From the look of things the little droid was beating him. The expression on Javi's face was a simmering volcano not long before it erupted. The man just hated losing at chess.

"You can all stop worrying about your troubles." Castle announced loudly. "We lost those Imperial ships." There was no response from anyone to the news. "Well, don't thank me all at once."

"I told them already." Javi said.

"Okay, then." Castle replied. "Well, we should reach Alderaan around oh two hundred."

Obi-wan Montgomery nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Castle walked over to the chess game. The small table had computer keyboards where the players typed their moves. The surface of the table was arrayed in a chessboard where holographic images were projected. Javi sat across from the little droid whose clawed arm was connected to a socket on his side of the table.

A small smile settled on Castle's face as he did a quick study of the game and saw that it was evenly poised. Javi had the beginnings of a smile on his face that told Castle his friend was on the threshold of victory. Javi liked playing chess having started playing it long ago just to break the boredom of long space flights. Javi had not reached a level of ability to beat Castle but he was slowly getting there. One of these days Castle was sure that Javi would beat him in a game. Castle was not looking forward to that day because he knew his friend would be insufferable for many days.

"Your move." Javi told Artoo. The little droid chirped a response.

One of the light coloured figures came to life and walked a couple of squares to a new position. Castle's eyes immediately slid to his friend and saw the smile Javi had been entertaining on his lips fade away as his eyes darkened as he stared at the move Artoo had made.

"I wouldn't do that." Javi warned.

"He made a fair move, sir." See Threepio interceded.

"Let him have it." Castle suggested.

"But sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid." See Threepio huffed. Artoo beeped and chirped, adding his own opinion.

"That's because a droid doesn't rip peoples arms out of their sockets when they lose." Castle said and grinned at the droids. He nodded to Javi. "Javi has been known to do that."

See Threepio turned his head and looked at Javi and saw the angry glare emanating from the co-pilot.

"I see your point, sir."

He then turned to Artoo.

"I suggest a new strategy, Artoo, let Javi win."

Artoo emitted a series of beeps and then a long buzz that sounded remarkably like a raspberry.

A moment later he returned his chess piece back to its original position.

"Play nice, Javi." Castle ordered.

He received an unintelligible grunt in response but Castle interpreted as that he would play nice from now on. Leaving the game Castle walked over to where the old man was sitting. He cast a glance at Ryan who was still battling with the seeker. A bemused expression settled on his face as he watched Ryan parry the electrical bolts the seeker shot at him. He slowly turned his attention to the old man.

"So, why the hurry to get to Alderaan, old man?" Castle asked.

Obi-wan Montgomery slowly turned and lifted his head to look up at Castle. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"I thought part of our bargain was, 'no questions asked'?" Obi-wan Montgomery said pointedly.

"It was." Castle agreed. "But it kind of changed when not one but three Imperial cruisers came after us."

"I understand." Obi-wan Montgomery nodded.

Castle waited for Obi-wan Montgomery to speak but the old man remained silent for some moments.

"Come on, what gives, old man?" Castle prompted.

"Young Ryan and I are delivering that little droid to its owner."

Castle glanced over to the chess game and to the R2 unit and then looked back to Obi-wan Montgomery.

"So, who owns it?"

"A young lady of the Royal House of Alderaan."

"A princess?" Castle's eyes lit up.

Castle's mind started to turn over. A princess would have money and no doubt she would be very grateful to have her property returned. She would be so grateful that she would be more than happy to pay a generous reward. This charter had the potential of becoming a very lucrative one, he thought to himself. A smile spread across his face as he continued to think. If his luck held then this princess might even be pretty. All of his stories featured princesses who were beautiful. So why not a real princess?

"Is she beautiful?" Castle blurted out.

"Remember young Ryan," Obi-wan Montgomery called out to the young man, ignoring Castle's last question, "A Jedi warrior can feel The Force flowing through him."

"You mean it controls your actions?" Ryan asked.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands."

Ryan nodded his head and faced the spherical seeker. The seeker was a few feet away hovering about head height. It moved to the right and then to the left. Ryan watched its movements carefully with his eyes. Suddenly the seeker lunged at Ryan and fired a red coloured bolt. Instantly Ryan lifted up his light sabre and blocked the bolt. The seeker swiftly moved around and came behind Ryan. The young man turned but was not quick enough to parry the bolt the seeker fired, hitting Ryan in the leg. The young man let out a loud yelp of pain as he fell to the floor.

Castle had been watching the young man and bust into laughter when the seeker had hit him in the back of the leg.

"Hocus-pocus religions and ancient weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side." Castle said slapping his holstered blaster.

"You don't believe in The Force?" Ryan said, getting to his feet.

"I've flown from one end of this galaxy to the other and I've seen a lot of strange things." Castle said. "Too strange to believe that one all powerful force controls everything."

An amused look appeared on Obi-wan Montgomery's face but he held his tongue, letting Castle finish his diatribe.

"No mystical energy field determines my destiny." Castle continued, looking at Ryan. "I wouldn't listen to him, he's full of simple tricks and mischief."

Obi-wan Montgomery spotted a battered looking helmet near his chair. He reached over and picked it up. Rising from the chair he walked over to where Ryan was standing.

"I suggest you try it again, Ryan." Obi-wan Montgomery said. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on your instinct."

The old man placed the helmet on Ryan's head and then pulled down the blast visor.

"But now I can't even see!" Ryan protested. "How can I fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Obi-wan Montgomery told him.

Castle chuckled and shook his head as he watched as the old man captured the seeker and tossed it back into the air. It rose almost to the ceiling before coming down and sailing around Ryan firing. It struck him in the seat of his pants. Ryan let out a yelp of pain as he swung around lashing wildly with his light sabre.

"Stretch out with your feelings, in the dark." Obi-wan Montgomery told him.

Ryan stood in his ground with the light sabre pointing to the floor. He looked like he was frozen to the spot. The seeker suddenly lunged at him and fired. In the blink of an eye Ryan lifted up the sabre and blocked the bolt. The seeker retreated and slowly dropped to the ground and switched off.

"You see, you can do it!" Obi-wan Montgomery said, looking pleased with his pupil.

Ryan pulled off the helmet and smiled at the old man.

"I'd call it luck." Castle said dismissively.

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck." Obi-wan Montgomery said.

"Good against 'remotes' is one thing. Good against the living is another."

A light above the door that led to the cockpit began flashing. Javi was the first to spot it.

"Something's up Castle." Javi pointed to the flashing light.

Castle glanced at the light.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He announced.

He turned and left the room. Javi rose from the chess table and followed his friend to the cockpit.

XXX

Castle jumped into his seat and immediately scanned his console. There was a myriad of humming and soft buzzing coming the consoles and readout screens. He quickly started to flip switches. A moment later Javi was in his seat and doing the same on his console.

"Stand by." Castle ordered as he took the wheel with his left hand and placed his right hand on a lever that was between him and Javi. "Cut in the sub-light engines."

Castle pulled on the lever while Javi flicked a series of switches on his console. Beyond the cockpit windows there were streaking stars flying past in brilliant lines. The streaking stars slowed down and then stopped all together to become distant pin pricks of light.

Castle grinned at his co-pilot which Javi returned. Suddenly the Millennium Falcon began to shudder and then shake about violently. The smile vanished from Castle's face as he tried to find what had gone wrong.

"What the...?" he muttered.

"Asteroids!" Javi said in a calm voice. His hand was busy dancing over his console strengthening the front deflector shields.

The ship continued to bounce around from the impact of the asteroids.

"What's going on?" Ryan demanded. He had managed to make his way to the cockpit and he held onto the back of Castle's chair to stop himself from being thrown around.

"We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor storm or some kind of asteroid collision." Castle replied as he continued to steady the ship and check the navi-computer. "It doesn't appear on any of my charts."

"Is our position correct?" Javi asked.

"Yeah, our position is correct." Castle replied. "Except...Alderaan?"

"What about it? Where is it?" Ryan asked.

"That's what I'm talking about. It's not there." Castle said, shocked. "Alderaan's been...blown away...totally."

"Destroyed? How?" Ryan asked, not quite believing what Castle had said.

Obi-wan Montgomery had made his way into the cockpit and came to stand beside Ryan. He had heard what Ryan had asked.

"The Empire." Obi-wan Montgomery said grimly.

"But their entire star fleet couldn't have destroyed the whole planet." Castle retorted. "It would take a thousand ships with more firepower than..."

Castle's voice trailed off as his attention was drawn to the red warning light on his console. He flicked a switch on his sensor screen.

"It's another ship."

"Maybe they know what happened?" Ryan suggested.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-wan Montgomery informed them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Javi warned.

Javi had barely finished speaking when a large explosion burst outside his side of the cockpit. The Millennium Falcon jerked violently as the concussion wave of the explosion hit the ship. Both pilots struggled to keep the ship on course.

The next moment a tie-fighter zoomed past the ship and streaked away.

"It followed us!" Ryan exclaimed.

"It couldn't have." Castle scoffed.

"No." Obi-wan confirmed. "It's a short range fighter."

"But where did it come from?" Castle wondered aloud. "There are no bases near here."

Ryan stared out the window the of the cockpit watching the fighter speeding away.

"It's leaving in a hurry." Ryan pointed out. "If it identifies us we're in big trouble."

"Not if I can help it." Castle replied. "Javi, jam it's transmissions."

"It would be best to let it go." Obi-wan suggested. "It's too far out of range."

"Not for long." Castle said through gritted teeth.

The Imperial tie-fighter was no match for the larger and swifter Millennium Falcon and pretty soon the pirate ship was rapidly closing the distance.

Obi-wan Montgomery stared out the window of the cockpit watching the fleeing fighter. A small frown started to creased his weathered face as he watched the fleeing fighter head towards what looked like a star.

"A fighter of this size could never be this deep into space on its own." He mused aloud.

"It might have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Ryan offered up.

"Well he wont be around to tell anyone about us." Castle added.

The fighter continued to make its way towards the star but the closer they got, the occupants in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon quickly realised that that it was not a star the fighter was heading for but a small moon.

"He's heading for that small moon." Ryan pointed out.

"I think I can stop him before he gets there...he's almost in range." Castle said, as he flicked several switches on his console.

Obi-wan Montgomery continued to stare at the small moon. He started to pale when he saw that it was not a moon at all but a very large spherical battle station.

"That's not a moon." He informed everyone. "It's a space station."

"But it's too big to be a space station." Castle countered, as he concentrated on bringing his ship within firing range of the fighter.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Castle." Javi muttered.

Obi-wan Montgomery did too. He sensed the danger they were walking into.

"Turn the ship around!" He shouted.

Castle had lifted his gaze from his console and took a good look out the window of the cockpit. His eyes widened in alarm when he saw the gargantuan battle station looming in the distance.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Old Man." Castle muttered. He glanced at his co-pilot. "Full reverse!"

"You got it." Javi responded.

The co-pilot flicked several switches on his console. He braced himself for the jolt as the engines kicked into reverse. A worried expression settled on his face when the expected jolt did not come and the next moment an array of lights began to flash which were followed by chirps and beeps. His worried expression deepened.

"Reverse engines not responding." He informed Castle.

"Lock in the auxiliary power!" Castle snapped back.

The Millennium Falcon continued to head towards the battle station. No matter what Castle or Javi tried nothing seemed to work.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Ryan asked, pointing needlessly to the battle station.

"We're caught in a tractor beam." Castle informed him. "It's dragging us in."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"I'm at full power kid!" Castle said angrily. "It's no use. I'm shutting down."

"Roger that." Javi acknowledged.

Both pilots quickly flicked off switches and pressed buttons on their consoles to shut down the ship's engines. Castle leaned back in his chair and stared at the growing battle station.

"They are not going to suck me up like so much space dust without a fight!" Castle announced suddenly.

The captain of the Millennium Falcon jumped out of his chair and was about to brush past his two passengers when Obi-wan Montgomery reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Castle turned and looked at the old man.

"If it is a fight you're looking for Castle, it is a fight you will not win." Obi-wan said.

"You got a better idea, Old Man?"

"There are many alternatives to fighting."

Castle glared at the old man for a couple of moments but then the anger he had been feeling ebbed away.

"You got an idea?" Castle asked.

"I might."

Castle motioned to Obi-wan Montgomery to follow him as he left the cockpit.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be most gratefully accepted.**_

_**Con**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Governor Karnacki was seated at the head of the empty conference table. Darth Bracken as usual was standing at his left shoulder. The Governor was staring at an officer who had entered the conference room. The officer, a captain by the name of Maddox approached Governor Karnacki and when he was only a few feet away came to a halt and promptly saluted. Darth Bracken regarded the officer. The man looked like someone who brought bad news.

"Make your report, Captain Maddox." Governor Karnacki smiled and motioned to the captain.

"Sir, the scout ships have reached Dantooine. They have found the remains of a rebel base." Captain Maddox reported. "But they estimate it has been deserted for some time. They are conducting an extensive search of the surrounding system."

The smile on Governor Karnacki's face vanished at the news. He dismissed Captain Maddox with a flick of his hand and waited until the officer had left the conference room before he turned to look at Lord Bracken.

"She Lied!" He shouted angrily. "She lied to us!"

Darth Bracken smiled behind his mask. He bowed his head slightly before speaking.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the rebellion." Darth Bracken said. "Unless she could destroy this station in the process."

"Terminate her immediately!" Governor Karnacki screamed.

"And lose your only link to the rebel base?"

"I don't care. I want her dead within the hour."

"She can still be of value to us." Darth Bracken pointed out.

"You'll get nothing more out of her Lord Bracken." Governor Karnacki retorted.

The Governor rose from his chair and began to pace the floor back and forth for a few moments. Suddenly he paused and looked at the silent Sith Lord.

"I'll find that hidden fortress if I have to destroy every star system in this sector." He declared angrily.

_Do that and you will certainly aid the rebellion in ways you could never imagine_, Darth Bracken thought to himself. Wisely he chose not to broadcast that thought. He watched as the Governor resumed pacing the floor. An electronic beep interrupted the Governor's pacing of the floor. He turned and walked back to the conference table. He punched a button on the console that sat there.

"Governor, we've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system." The voice announced. "It's markings match those of the ship that blasted its way out of the quarantine on Mos Eisley."

Governor Karnacki immediately turned to look at Darth Bracken.

"They must have been trying to return the stolen data tapes to the princess." Darth Bracken surmised. "Well, I believe we can be of some help there."

XXX

Castle stood in the darkness of the floor locker trying to control his breathing as he listened to the tramp of the Storm troopers as they moved about his beloved Millennium Falcon. What he could not control was his rapidly beating heart. It had been a stupid suggestion that the old man had made after Castle had told him about the secret lockers on board the ship. All of them hiding in these secret storage lockers. It was madness.

Castle would have argued long and hard about how dangerous it was to hide in these lockers, and how easy it would be for the Storm troopers to find them hiding in there. He never got the chance to put forward the arguments he had marshalled though, because Obi-wan had asked the pertinent question. '_Had the Imperials ever found contraband he had hidden in the floor lockers whenever they had boarded the ship?'_

Castle had to concede that the Imperials had never discovered the secret lockers whenever they had conducted searches of the Millennium Falcon. Following that concession, the decision had been made. The other thing was that they had no time to argue. The Millennium Falcon had been brought aboard the battle station and it would be only a matter of time before the Storm troopers came barrelling in.

Castle was sharing his locker with Ryan. He had to give it to the kid, he had been very quiet as the soldiers searched the ship. Castle had been half expecting Ryan to whisper a question or make a noise of some kind but not a peep had come out of him.

The Storm troopers had been traipsing around his ship for about half an hour by Castle's reckoning. No doubt they would have trashed the ship as they searched it. That thought alone was enough to get his anger rising. In the darkness of the locker Castle cocked an ear toward the ceiling when he heard voices.

"There is no one aboard, sir." The first voice announced. "According to the ship's logs, the crew abandoned ship right after take off. It must have been a decoy. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned."

Castle smiled to himself and silently complemented his friend and co-pilot. It had been Javi's idea to have such an entry on the ship's logs just in case for these eventualities.

"Did you find any droid?" A second voice asked.

A cold shudder of dread passed through Castle when he heard that deep rasping voice that seemed to come through some kind of breathing mask.

"No sir." Said the first voice. "If there were any, they must have also been jettisoned."

"Send in a scanning crew on board." The second voice said. "I want every part of this ship checked. I sense...a presence I haven't felt..."

Castle did not hear the rest. It did not matter anyway. He knew that they could no longer remain hidden in the storage lockers, not if a scanning crew was coming in. He was about to push open the door of the locker when he paused. Someone was running down the corridor.

When the footsteps had faded away Castle began to move. He pushed open the door and stood up. He blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the bright lights of the ship. Ryan rose from his cramped, crouched position and also blinked his eyes. A moment later a second floor panel opened and Javi popped his head out. Obi-wan Montgomery stood beside the co-pilot.

"Lucky you had these compartments." Ryan remarked.

"I use them for smuggling." Castle replied, a little proudly. He had installed the secret storage lockers not long after he had gotten the Millennium Falcon. It had turned to be one of the smartest moves he had ever done. Those storage lockers had saved him and Javi a few times over the years.

"I just never expected to smuggle myself in them." Castle added.

Castle hauled himself out of the locker he turned to offer Ryan a hand up but the young man declined the offer and scrambled out of the locker on his own steam. Javi got out of his hiding spot and then assisted the old man. Castle looked over to Obi-wan Montgomery and frowned.

"Even if we could take off, we'd never get past the tractor beam, you know?" He said.

"You leave that to me." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Castle sighed. "You're a damn fool, you know that?"

Obi-wan Montgomery grinned as he walked up to the starship pilot and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Who is more foolish...?" The old man said. "The fool or the man who follows him?"

Castle shook his head slowly and muttered something unintelligible. Obi-wan Montgomery grinned a little more before he leaned a little closer and outlined the plan he had conjured up in his head while they had been hiding from the searching Storm troopers. Castle listened carefully and again shook his head. He did not like what he was hearing but he did not have any alternative.

XXX

"TX421. Why aren't you at your post?" An angry voice shouted."TX-421, do you copy?"

Castle ignored the angry buzz that was coming through the headset of the helmet he was wearing as he came down the ramp of his ship onto the hanger floor. He stopped and turned to face the window of the hanger control room a short distance away. He saw a grey uniformed officer standing by the window staring at the space ship. Castle shrugged his shoulders and then tapped the side of the helmet. The officer in the control room turned away from the window.

When the officer disappeared from view Castle turned back to the ramp and signalled to the others to come down. First down the ramp came Javi armed with a laser rifle. He quickly sprinted across the hanger to the door that led into the hanger control room. On his heels was Obi-wan Montgomery. Next to come down were the droids and Ryan brought up the rear.

Castle and Javi had overpowered the two members of the scanning crew the moment they had stepped onto the Millennium Falcon. They were not hard to disable. A hard tap to their heads and they went down. Once the scanning crew had been taken care of Castle turned his attention to the two storm troopers who were stationed at the bottom of the ramp. He called the troopers for assistance and the soldiers dutifully came up the ramp.

As the Storm troopers were in full armour, a couple of taps to the head would not do. The two soldiers went down after getting hit by shots from blasters that had been set to stun. The soldiers were stripped of their armour and tied up. Castle quickly put on one of the suits and Ryan put on the other one. Castle had to suppress a fit of giggles when he saw that the armour suit was a little too big for Ryan. After a couple of adjustments Ryan was good to go.

Reaching the door to the control room Castle came to a stop behind Javi and Obi-wan Montgomery. Castle had his eyes turned to the hanger on the look out for any soldier or battle station crew member who might be about. He clutched the laser rifle in his hand ready to use it. The white armoured suit he was wearing was uncomfortable and the helmet was in desperate need of cleaning.

Putting aside those thoughts as he glanced over to Ryan who had taken up position on the other side of the door. He was pleased to see the young man was scanning the hanger on the lookout for any sign of danger. Castle turned to face the door ready to burst through it.

The door of the control room slid open and the officer who had been standing at the window was now standing in the open doorway. He was startled to be confronted by a group of people he'd never seen before.

"Hi there!" Javi said cheerfully.

Before the officer had a chance to respond to the greeting he was sent flying backwards into the control room by a granite like fist that belonged to Javi's right hand. The officer crashed into a console hitting his head and then slowly slid to the floor unconscious.

A second officer at another work station started to reach for his blaster but he did not get far. Castle had moved into the doorway and fired at the officer. He fell down dead, a large smoking hole in middle of his chest.

Obi-wan Montgomery and the droids moved swiftly into the small control room followed by Ryan.

"With you blasting anything in sight, it's wonder the entire station doesn't know we're here." Ryan said tersely as he glanced at Castle.

"Bring them on." Castle replied defiantly. "I prefer a fight to all this sneaking around."

With everyone inside the small control room Castle closed the door and locked it. They would be safe but for how long he had no idea. He turned around and looked at his companions before he went over and checked on the two bodies.

The old man went straight to a computer console and started typing. The screen above the keyboard came to life and displayed a map of the entire battle station. He began to inspect it carefully. Artoo moved up to the console and looked at the screen. He issued a series of beeps and whistles. Obi-wan Montgomery glanced down at the little droid.

"Plug in, my little friend." Obi-wan Montgomery instructed. "You should be able to read the entire Imperial computer network."

Artoo Detoo punched his claw arm into a computer socket on the side of the console. Almost immediately the vast Imperial network was open to him, feeding him information. He started to beep and chirp.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations." See Threepio translated. "Most of the data is restricted but he'll try to get what there is to come through on the monitor."

On a second monitor the information that Artoo had discovered was displayed. Obi-wan Montgomery looked at the information on the screen. After a couple of moments he turned to look at Castle and Ryan.

"I don't think there is any way you boys can help in this." Obi-wan Montgomery said. "I must go alone."

"Whatever you say." Castle replied. "I've done more than I bargained for on this trip already."

Obi-wan stepped back from the console and started to move to the door.

"I think putting that tractor beam out of commission is going to take more than your magic, old man." Castle called out.

Obi-wan Montgomery stopped and turned to look at the pilot.

"We shall see, Castle." Obi-wan smiled.

"I want to go with you." Ryan stated, stepping towards Obi-wan Montgomery.

"Don't be impatient, young Ryan." Obi-wan Montgomery smiled. "This requires skills you have not quite mastered."

"I still want to go with you."

"Your destiny lies along a different path. Stay and watch over the droids. They must be delivered to the rebel forces or more star systems will meet the same fate as Alderaan."

Obi-wan Montgomery adjusted the light sabre hanging on his belt, gave a nod goodbye to the others then walked to the door. He unlocked and then opened it. Without a glance behind him he stepped back into the hanger and set off on his mission.

"So, where did you did you dig up that old fossil, bro?" Javi asked, once the door had closed.

"Obi-wan is a great man." Ryan bristled.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Castle remarked. He was slowly wandering around the small control room looking at the consoles.

"Well. I didn't hear you come up with any ideas." Ryan lobbed back.

"Anything would be better than just waiting here for them to pick us up."

Further argument was interrupted by the rapid and very excited chirps and beeps that exploded from Artoo Detoo. Everyone looked at the excited droid but only Ryan walked over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand, sir." See Threepio said apologetically. "He says 'I found her' and keeps repeating 'she's here.'"

"Who? Who has he found?"

See Threepio turned to look at Ryan. "Princess Kate."

"The princess?" Ryan exclaimed. "She's here?"

Artoo chirped excitedly in answer to Ryan's question.

"Princess?" Castle said, suddenly interested.

The pilot of the Millennium Falcon moved away from the console he had been inspecting and walked over to where the droids and Ryan were standing. Castle did not see his friend roll his eyes and shake his head as he walked past.

"Where? Where is she?" Ryan demanded.

"Level five. Detention block AA-23..." See Threepio's voice trailed off as he turned away from the monitor and looked at Ryan. "I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated, sir."

"No!" The young man shouted. He looked at Castle. "We've got to do something."

Castle shrugged his shoulders at the young man.

"The droids belong to her. She was the one in the message." Ryan explained. "We've got to help her."

"The old man said to wait here." Castle pointed out.

"But he didn't know she was here." Ryan turned back to the computer console and stared at the monitor displaying the plan of the battle station. "If we could just figure a way into that detention block."

"I'm not going anywhere." Javi announced.

Castle looked over to where Javi was standing and gave him a sympathetic look. Javi did not like jails much less detention blocks. Castle had first met Javi when they had shared a jail cell many years ago. Javi had been kept shackled and the prison guards took particular delight in inflicting beatings on him for the flimsiest reasons or for no reason at all. Castle could well understand his friend's attitude. He too would not be keen to visit a detention block willingly if that had been done to him.

"If we don't do anything, they're going to execute her." Ryan said with growing excitement. "We can't let it happen."

"Listen, kid. Marching into a detention area was not on our list of things to do today." Castle intervened.

"But they're going to execute her!" Ryan repeated.

"Better her than me." Javi muttered.

Ryan shot the Millennium Falcon's co-pilot an angry glare before he turned to look at Castle.

"We can't let her die." Ryan said, in a more controlled voice. "What would people say if the great Rick Castle did not help a damsel in distress?"

Castle's eyebrows knitted together. He silently cursed Ryan for hitting upon the one thing he could possibly not refuse, a damsel in distress. He might affect a heroic, devil-may-care, womanising persona for the rest of the world to see but the truth was his mother had raised him to be a gentleman.

Castle turned and looked at his scowling friend.

"She's a princess, Javi." He said, as if that explained everything. "Imagine all the stories I could tell about rescuing a fair princess from the clutches of the evil empire?"

Javi folded his arms across his chest and said nothing as he continued to scowl.

"And there would be a major part in those stories of your heroic role in the fair princess' rescue."

Javi suddenly offered up a shrug of his shoulders, signalling that he agreed to rescue the princess. It was not because he wanted to feature prominently in one of Castle's stories, he knew his friend would do it as a matter of course. No, Javi agreed so quickly just to stop Castle from wearing him down with enticements. Castle could be very persuasive when he set his mind to it.

"All right." Castle said with a little relief in his voice. "What's your plan, kid?"

Ryan nodded his head. Looking about him he spotted a pair of binders, electronic handcuffs that the Imperials used on their prisoners. He scooped them up and walked over to where Javi was standing.

"Now, I'm going to put these on you..."

"I don't think so, Bro." Javi said dangerously.

"Castle is going to put these on you." Ryan said hurriedly holding out the binders to Castle.

Castle grinned as he came over and took the binders from Ryan.

"Don't worry, Javi. I think I know what he has in mind." Castle assured his friend.

Javi glared at his friend for some moments and then relented. Slowly he unfolded his arms and held them out so that Castle could place the handcuffs on him his wrists. It did not escape the co-pilot's notice that Castle had not locked the handcuffs tightly. With a bit of a twist Javi could slip his hands through them. He gave Castle a curt nod when he was finished.

"Excuse me, Master Kevin." See Threepio said. "Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?"

"Hope they don't have blasters." Castle supplied.

Castle grabbed his laser rifle and put his helmet on. He marched Javi to the door. Ryan quickly joined them a moment later. Castle looked over to Ryan and saw that his helmet looked askew. He reached across and adjusted the way the helmet sat on the young man's head. When he was satisfied that it looked right, he tapped the top of Ryan's helment with the palm of his gloved hand. He opened the door of the control room. The two Storm troopers and prisoner stepped out of the hanger control room.

XXX

Princess Kate Beckett lay on the uncomfortable steel slab and stared up the ceiling. In her mind she kept seeing the destruction of her home over and over again. Her face was wet from the tears she had shed. From the moment she had been returned to her cell she had started to cry. She did not care who saw her crying. She was not crying now but she could feel more tears were not far away.

She lay there on the bed feeling numb. Even now she could not believe she would never see her mother again. She would never see her father either. All her friends and relatives on Alderaan had perished after that super laser beam had blasted the planet apart. There was a soreness in her heart she had never felt before.

She could have easily fallen into the depths of despair but she did not. No matter how heart sick she was and would be, there was something else. Something that burned deep within her. It was anger. A burning conflagration that kept the worst of despair at bay. Along with the flame of anger that burned was its old friend, vengeance.

No matter how long it took Kate vowed to herself that she would avenge the death of her family. She would avenge the destruction of her home of Alderaan. She would avenge them if it was the last thing she did. The Empire would be made to pay for the crime they had committed.

Slowly Kate eased herself up into a seated position. She snuffled back some tears and ran the sleeve of her tunic across her eyes and face, wiping away the tears there. She had cried enough, she told herself. There would be time for tears later. After she had exacted her vengeance.

Kate looked to the cell door and wondered how she was going to get out of here. She felt a small tendril of despair start to rise within her but she tamped it down hard. She had to think of a plan to get herself out of here. Rising from the bed Kate walked over to the door and started to examine it carefully.

Five minutes later Kate returned to the bed and sat down. A frown creased her face. The door was made of high tensile steel. There was no way she could break it down. She did not have anything that could do the job. The only implement she had at hand was a plastic spoon that had been supplied when the guards had brought her meal. She had been required to return the spoon when a guard had come to collect the empty plate but she had hidden it in her tunic and the guard had not noticed it missing.

Kate came to the conclusion that she could not get out of the cell without outside help. If she was going to escape she would have to do it when the guards came for her. Leaning back against the wall Kate started to think and make plans for her escape.

XXX

The elevator opened onto the Detention block security area and Javi emerged flanked by the two Storm troopers. They marched down the corridor to the reception desk. Through his helmet Castle took a look around at grey coloured surrounds and saw that there were a couple of guards on duty but there were laser gates everywhere. He frowned beneath his helmet.

"This isn't going to work." Castle said in a low voice.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Ryan replied.

"I think I mentioned something when we were coming up in the elevator."

They reached the security desk and came to a halt. A grim looking, grey uniformed officer rose from his chair and came around the desk.

"Where are you going with this...this...thing?" He demanded, looking distastefully at Javi.

"Who are you calling a thing?" Javi growled.

Castle quickly nudged his friend with the butt of his laser rifle to shut him up.

"Prisoner transfer from block TS-138." Ryan reported.

"I wasn't notified." The officer said. "I'll have to clear it."

The officer returned to the security desk and commenced to type on his computer.

Javi glanced at Castle and on a nod from his friend quickly slipped his right hand out of the handcuff.

"Here goes nothing." He said under his breath.

Suddenly Javi let out a loud blood curdling roar and grabbed the laser rifle Castle was holding. Castle staggered back in mock surprise.

"Look out!" Castle shouted as he staggered back." He's loose! He's loose."

Javi started firing the laser rifle taking out several cameras in the ceiling and walls. The guards started to react to the attempted escape and began to level their weapons on Javi. Castle and Ryan had already drawn their blasters and started firing. Castle took out the guards and the officer at the desk while Ryan hit cameras and the control panel for the laser gates.

Fight lasted barely ten seconds. Castle rushed to the security desk and pulled off the body of the officer. He was a little relieved to see that the man did not get the chance to hit the alarm button. He pulled off his helmet and looked down at the computer console. A series of screeching questions coming from the comm link which he ignored.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess is in." He told Ryan. A moment later Castle found what he was looking for. "Here she is...cell 2187."

Castle came away from the desk and looked at Ryan.

"I'll go and get the princess." Castle ordered. "You hold them here."

Ryan was about to open his mouth to protest but he did not have the chance as he watched Castle turn and race down one of the corridors. Ryan shook his head and cast a glance a look in Javi's direction.

"He always like to play the hero?"

"When it comes to pretty ladies, yeah." Javi replied, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Ryan moved over to the desk. Whoever was on the other side of the comm link was getting very agitated when there had been no response to the calls. Ryan knew that he had to answer or an entire squad of troopers would come storming in.

"Everything is under control." Ryan reported, trying to sound as official as he could. "Situation normal."

"What happened?" Demanded the voice.

"Uh, well...slight weapon malfunction." Ryan said nervously. "No problem now...we're all fine thank you. How about you?"

Ryan winced immediately on saying that. He felt a stab of embarrassment and it only worsened when he cast a glance in Javi's direction and saw the co-pilot slowly shake his head in disbelief.

"We're sending a squad up." The voice announced.

"Uh...negative, negative." Ryan said hurriedly, his embarrassment forgotten. "We have a reactor leak, give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous."

"Who is this?" The voice said angrily. "what's your operating..."

The rest of the sentence was lost under a laser blast that Ryan fired. Smoke billowed up from the destroyed comm link.

"Let me guess." Javi remarked. "This is your first time breaking into a prison?"

"Nah, I do it every other week back home." Ryan said drily.

Javi smirked and turned his attention in the direction of the elevator. He trained his laser rifle at the doors. Ryan walked to the entrance of the corridor Castle had ran down.

"Castle! We're going to have company!" He shouted.

XXX

Castle ran down the corridor checking the numbers on the cell doors. Three doors near the end of the corridor he found the cell he was looking for. He raised the blaster ready to fire at the door when he heard Ryan's warning shout. He cursed silently. He had been hoping for a little more time to rescue the princess. That plan had to change now that the Storm troopers were on the way.

He aimed the blaster at the electronic door lock and fired two shots. The electronic mechanism exploded in a shower of sparks and smoke. Castle did not wait for the smoke to clear, he stepped up the door and pulled it open. Entering the cell he came to a sudden halt when he laid eyes on the woman standing in the middle of the cell staring at him in surprise.

Castle liked to think that he was a well travelled man and his reputation for being a ladies man was not without a little foundation. In his travels he had met a number of very beautiful women. He had fallen in love with one or two of them. Yet, never in all his travels through countless star systems had he ever met someone as beautiful as the woman before him.

The princess was tall and slender with shoulder length brown hair. Her high cheek seemed to accentuate the most gorgeous hazel eyes Castle had ever seen in his life. Those eyes brimmed with intelligence with a suggestion of sadness once the initial surprise had left her. She wore dark brown high heeled boots, a pair of sand coloured tight fitting trousers and a white tunic with long flowing sleeves that was cinched at the waist and accentuated the curves of her body.

"You're even...more beautiful...than I tho..." Castle stammered.

"Who the hell are you?" Kate demanded, having recovered from her shock.

Castle snapped out of his daze suddenly remembering the reason he was there. Immediately a charming smile spread across his face.

"Hi, I'm Rick Castle." Castle introduced himself. "I've come to rescue you."

"You're who? And you're what?" Kate replied.

"I'm Rick Castle." Castle repeated. "I'm here to rescue you."

Kate raised a questioning eyebrow in Castle's direction.

"Have you come to rescue you me all by yourself?"

"Obi-wan Montgomery is with me. We've got your droids." Castle added.

"Obi-wan Montgomery! Where is he?" Kate said with some excitement.

"He's kind of busy right now." Castle explained. "We can talk about that later, first we have to get you out of here."

Kate regarded her rescuer carefully. She was a little wary about trusting him, he was dressed in an Imperial Storm trooper's uniform after all. Yet what would a storm trooper be doing blasting a cell door, when he could have simply unlocked the door. He had the kind of face that was easy on the eye, she had to admit. Ruggedly handsome with an appealing smile. Something told her that she could trust him.

"Okay." Kate sighed. "Let's go then."

Castle bowed as he waved her towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**As usual dear reader, your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Governor Karnacki was seated at the head of the conference table and he watched as Darth Bracken paced the floor. The Sith lord had been pacing the floor for the past five minutes and it was starting to get on Karnacki's nerves. Darth Bracken had come to him about ten minutes ago to report that he felt the presence of his old nemesis. Karnacki had scoffed at the Sith lord.

"He is here." Lord Bracken insisted.

"Obi-wan Montgomery? Impossible." Governor Karnacki shook his head.

Lord Bracken stopped his pacing and turned to stare at Governor Karnacki.

"What makes you think so?" Karnacki asked a moment later, unnerved by Darth Bracken's stare.

"A tremor in The Force." Darth Bracken explained. "The only time I've felt it such as this was in the presence of my old master."

"Surely he must be dead by now."

"Perhaps..." Darth Bracken conceded. "It was just a feeling."

"The Jedi are extinct. Their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion."

A buzzing started up on the comm link on the table. Governor Karnacki leaned forward in his chair and answered the call.

"Sir, we have an emergency alert in detention block AA-23." A voice reported.

"Obi-wan _is_ here." Darth Bracken declared with a trace of delight in his voice. "The Force is intense with him. I can feel it."

"Put all sections on alert." Governor Karnacki ordered, speaking to the comm link. He switched off the link and swivelled in his chair to look at the tall Sith lord. "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape."

"Escape may not be Obi-wan Montgomery's plan." Darth Bracken surmised. "He is the last of the Jedi, and the strongest. The danger must not be underestimated."

"Fear not Lord Bracken he will be found." Governor Karnacki stated.

"No." Lord Bracken said as he lifted his head and stared at the ceiling for a couple of moments before he turned and looked at the Governor. "I must face him alone."

Suddenly the tall Sith lord spun on his heels and rapidly marched for the door leaving a dumbfounded Governor Karnacki behind.

XXX

The sound of the explosion reverberated through the corridor the moment Castle and Kate stepped out of her jail cell. Kate looked over to her rescuer and saw the worried look on his face as he started to pick up his pace. The exchange of gunfire started to grow louder the closer they came to the end of the corridor.

"That doesn't sound good." Castle remarked as he raised his blaster.

Suddenly Kate saw two figures come tearing down the corridor towards them, one was wearing the armour of a Storm trooper and the other was wearing a bandoleer. She glanced at Castle and saw him lower his blaster a little. These two men must be with Castle, she concluded.

"We can't go out that way." Javi announced, jerking his thumb in the direction he and Ryan had come from.

Castle nodded his head and glanced behind him. The other end of the corridor was a dead end.

"We can't go that way, either." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Kate looked at her rescuers and was decidedly unimpressed with what she saw. They were trapped in the corridor with no way of escaping.

"What kind of rescuers are you?" She said. "You've managed to cut off our only escape route."

Castle turned to looked at Kate and bristled.

"Would you prefer it back in your cell, your highness?"

Kate frowned and then shook her head. She definitely did not want to go back to her prison cell. If she was going to die then she was going to die fighting and she could not do that back in her cell.

"I didn't think so." Castle muttered.

Ryan turned away from the bickering Castle and Princesses and reached for the small radio he had on his belt. He brought it up to his mouth.

"See Threepio! See Threepio!" He called anxiously.

"_Yes sir?"_ Came the voice of See Threepio.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?"

A burst of laser fire muffled the droid's response. Javi and Castle returned fire forcing the troopers at the entrance of the corridor to take cover. Castle waved to Kate to move to the other end of the corridor. The pilots of the Millennium Falcon continued to fire as they too back tracked. Ryan did the same.

"Repeat your message." Ryan shouted into the radio.

"_I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entry seems to be the only way in or out...All other information in your sector is restricted."_

"There isn't any other way out." Ryan informed his companions.

"They're closing in on us." Castle said in between firing his blaster. "What now?"

Kate found herself shaking her head again at the predicament they were in. The laser fire was growing in intensity and smoke started to fill the corridor.

"This is some rescue." Kate said. "When you came in, didn't you have a plan for getting out?"

"He's the brains of this outfit." Castle pointed to Ryan.

"And what are you, the beauty?"

Castle was impressed with her angry retort. He flashed her an amused grin. Kate rolled her eyes at him. Another volley of laser fire had all of them ducking for cover. Javi steadied himself and coolly returned fire managing to hit a trooper who had started to come down the corridor.

Kate came to the realisation that if they were ever going to get out of the corridor alive it would be up to her to get them out of there. Glancing down she spotted a small grate on the wall. Immediately an idea came to her and she acted on it.

Reaching out she grabbed the laser rifle from Ryan's hands and pointed it down at the grate. She fired several shots at the grate blowing out a large hole.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castle asked, surprised at her action.

"I've decided it's up to me to save our skins." Kate told him, tossing the rifle back to Ryan. "Get into that garbage chute, flyboy!"

Castle opened his mouth to say something but he was struck dumb when he watched as Kate jumped through the hole and disappeared. Javi crept up to the opening and peered down in amazement.

"I'm going to kill her." Javi muttered.

"No, Javi...you're not going to kill her." Castle said as he joined his friend at the open grate. "I've got this odd feeling though."

Javi looked over to Castle.

"Either I'm beginning to like her, or I'm going to end up strangling her." Castle muttered.

Javi grinned at his friend. "My money's on the former."

Castle pulled a face. "Go on you oaf."

"Have you taken a whiff of that smell coming up from there." Javi protested.

A volley of heavy laser fire came down the corridor just missing the two pilots. Castle was ready to fire back but Ryan was crouched down and returning fire. Castle grabbed hold of Javi.

"I don't care what you smell. We don't have time to worry about it now."

Castle shoved his friend head first through the opening.

"Come on Ryan." Castle shouted before he disappeared through the grate.

Ryan fired blindly at the Storm troopers as he rose from his crouch and made his way to the grate. A short burst of laser fire hitting the floor just a couple of feet from him had the young man diving through the grate.

XXX

Castle scrambled out of the pool of water he landed in and up onto a hillock of garbage. A moment later Ryan splashed down sending a wave of dirty water in Castle's direction forcing Castle to turn his head away and avoid copping a face full of the foul smelling water. On surfacing Ryan started to cough and splutter. Castle started to reach out to the young man to help him but Ryan shook his head to indicate he was fine and did not need help.

Castle moved further up the pile of rubbish he was standing on and slowly surveyed the room they now found themselves in. He was relieved to see that the others were all right, a little shaken perhaps but all right.

Castle continued his survey and found that this garbage room was not particularly big. It was about twenty feet high and another twenty feet wide and ten feet long. It was not the dimensions of the room that had his eyes widening in alarm. This was no ordinary garbage room where food and other household items and scraps were deposited for disposal or recycling. He realised that this room was a depositing point for industrial waste. There were metal sheets and pipes as well as plastic tubes and old wiring and other items that Castle could not identify. There was a powerful oily aroma that hung in the air and darkened the surface of the water. There were other smells mixed in, some he recognised and others he didn't. Yet he knew that it would not be good if they breathed in this smell for too long. He could feel the beginnings of a headache already. What alarmed Castle the most was there were so many sharp edges and points everywhere. It amazed him that nobody had been killed coming out of the garbage chute.

Castle spotted a small hatchway and he started to carefully climb over the trash to reach it. He reached the hatchway door pleased with himself for not having slipped and fallen into the water. He tried to open the door. He struggled with it for a nearly a minute before he gave up on the attempt as the door steadfastly refused to budge.

He took a step back and let out a sigh before he turned around. Kate was perched on some rusting piping. Her cream coloured tunic was now a darker shade and streaked with oil. Her hair was a damp mattered mess. She had landed in the water when she had come down the chute. It had not escaped his sharp eye that her wet clothes had moulded to her body in a way, that had it been any other time, he would have found very appealing. Right at this moment he was experiencing a wave of annoyance at being trapped in a garbage room.

"I got to say the garbage chute was a wonderful idea." Castle said waspishly. "And that's an incredible smell you've discovered..."

Kate glared at him but did not say a word.

"Unfortunately these garbage chambers are vacuum sealed."

Castle rounded on the hatchway door and fired his blaster. The laser bolt bounced off the hatchway door at an angle and ricocheted wildly around the room, bouncing off one wall after another in a mad random pattern. Everyone was forced to duck for cover. It finally explode on the ceiling above them and showered them with sparks.

Kate got to her feet with a grim look on her face.

"Put that damn blaster away or you're going to get us all killed." She ordered.

"Yes your worship."

Castle did not move though. Kate put her hands on her hips and fixed Castle with a hard glare. The pilot of the Millennium Falcon held her gaze for a couple of moments before he made of show of holstering his weapon and then held up his arms as if to say: 'Ta da'.

"It's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Javi reminded everyone.

"We had things well under control, until you led us down here." Castle added, looking at Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes before she slowly negotiated her way down to where Castle was standing.

"It could be worse..." Kate sighed.

A loud horrible, almost inhuman moan rose from the murky depths of the water.

"What the hell was that?" Javi said worriedly, his eyes darting about. He was standing near the hatchway Castle had fired at. He had been trying to open it.

Castle quickly drew his blaster while Ryan hefted his laser rifle. Both men slowly looked about trying to find the source of that noise. Javi had quickly raised his laser rifle as well.

"What was that?" Castle exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

He turned and looked at Kate and flashed a grin at her.

"I know we've only just met and this is our first date and all, but I didn't realise you're such a handsy person."

A look of surprise appeared on Kate's face. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I...I...didn't..."

Castle leaned a little closer to her, enjoying the sudden blush across her cheeks.

"I don't mind you handling the merchandise, but not in front of the children though, okay?" He added sotto vocce.

Castle was not above injecting a little levity in an otherwise tense situation. He was amused to see the princess looking flustered. He added a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows before he turned away.

"Something just moved past me." Ryan called out. He pointed his weapon down at his feet.

Suddenly a black tentacle rose from the water behind Ryan and wrapped itself around his ankles. Before the young man had a chance to call out the black tentacle yanked him down into the water.

"It took him under!" Kate shouted.

"Ryan!" Castle shouted, moving to the spot where Ryan had been standing.

Ryan broke the surface of the water gasping for air and thrashing his arms. The black tentacle was wrapped around his throat.

"Blast it! Blast it!" Ryan screamed.

"I can't even see it." Castle shouted back.

Castle started to take aim at where he thought the creature was but Ryan was pulled down into the water again.

"Ryan!" Castle shouted again.

Javi had left his position by the door and joined Castle searching for the young man. All three were looking for a sign of Ryan that they did not hear the walls of the garbage room shudder and move a couple of inches.

Castle was ready to hand his blaster to Kate and dive into the water to look for Ryan when the man concerned suddenly reappeared. Castle leaned down and grabbed Ryan and pulled him out of the water.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Ryan panted as he tried to catch his breath. He was pulled out of the water and gave Castle a nod of thanks. "The thing just disappeared."

"I got a very bad feeling about this..." Javi intoned.

The co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon had barely finished speaking when the walls of the room rumbled into life and commenced to move towards them.

"What the hell?" Castle muttered as he stared at a wall that was coming towards him.

"Don't just stand there." Kate shouted as she punched Castle in the arm. "Try to brace it with something."

All four people snapped into action searching the garbage. Poles and long metal beams were found and as a team they worked to place the poles and beams between the closing walls. The poles were no match for the powerful compacter. The beams and poles snapped like dry wooden twigs.

"This doesn't look good at all." Castle muttered.

"Thank you Mr Obvious." Kate retorted.

"That's _Captain _Obvious to you." Castle corrected.

Kate turned away and resumed her search for something a little bigger and thicker to wedge between the two closing walls. Javi was doing the same. Ryan pulled out his radio which miraculously had not been lost during his dip in the water with the creature.

"Threepio...come in Threepio." He shouted above the noise of the compactor.

Kate found a larger length of piping amongst the rubbish. She struggled to pull it out. Castle rushed over and assisted her. Together they managed to wedge the pipe against one wall. A moment later the piping snapped like all the others. Castle threw himself against the wall as if brute strength would stop the oncoming wall. Javi was doing the same with the other wall.

"There's one thing for sure." Castle said as he strained to hold back the wall.

"What's that, Castle?" Kate asked.

"We're all going to be much thinner."

Kate looked at Castle only to roll her eyes and shake her head at his remark.

"See Threepio...come in Threepio." Ryan shouted into his radio.

"Try to blast the door again." Kate suggested.

Castle looked at Kate quizzically.

"It's our only hope." She shrugged.

Castle nodded his head in understanding and took aim at the door. He fired several times only to see the laser bolts fly off in all directions. One laser bolt narrowly missed Javi who glared angrily at Castle.

Within a couple of minutes the walls of the compactor were less than five feet apart. It forced everyone to stand up side by side. He could feel the first wave of pressure that was generated by the compacted rubbish. The water was rapidly rising as the space in the room became smaller and smaller. The water had reached his waist. He did not know which was worse, being crushed or drowning in this ooze and then being crushed. He did not like either outcome.

Castle was standing next to Kate. Glancing at her he saw the look of terror filling her eyes. As much as he could understand that feeling it was not a look that he liked seeing in those gorgeous hazel eyes of hers. He reached out and took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze. Kate was startled and looked into Castle's face.

"We'll get out of here." He assured her in a low voice.

Kate wanted desperately to believe him even though reality was telling her something else. She nodded her head and squeezed his hand tightly. If his face was the last thing she saw before she died that was not so bad, she thought to herself.

"Threepio!" Ryan shouted into his radio. "Come in Threepio!"

"_Are you there, sir?"_ See Threepio called. _"We've had some problems..."_

"Threepio, shut up and listen!" Ryan screamed back. "Shut down all the garbage compactors on the detention level...do you copy? Shut down the garbage compactors."

For about half a minute the walls continued to close in. Then they came to a halt. Silence descended. Castle slowly turned and looked at Kate. It took a moment for him to realise that the walls had stopped moving and that they were still alive. He started to smile. The worried expression on Kate's face melted away and she matched his smile.

Javi was the first to start shouting and hollering that they were all alive. He grabbed Ryan and gave him a powerful bear hug. Soon everyone else were shouting for joy.

"_Listen to them...they're dying, Artoo!"_ See Threepio's voice wailed through Ryan's radio. _"I curse this metal body of mine. I was not fast enough...it's my fault...my poor master...all of them...no,no no!"_

"Threepio, Artoo, we're all right! We're all right!" Ryan shouted happily into the radio. "We're all right, do you read me? You did fine."

"Well, you sure know how to show a guy a good time, your exaltedness." Castle said, grinning. "First you get us trapped in a garbage room, next we get attacked by a snake-like creature, and if that isn't fun enough, we almost get crushed by the compacter."

"Stop whining." Kate retorted. "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"She's got a point, Castle." Javi smirked.

Castle looked over to where his friend was standing and shot him a glare before he turned his gaze back to Kate and resumed smiling. In that moment she realised that she was still holding his hand. She released it and took a small step away from him.

Castle chuckled a little at her action before he shuffled across to the hatchway door. This time instead of firing at it as he had done earlier he reached up and scraped away some muck that was on a plate beside the door. He turned to look at Ryan.

"Tell him to open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit 366117891."

Ryan nodded his head and relayed the order to See Threepio.

XXX

Castle was the last to stumble out of the garbage room and he found that they were all standing in what looked like a maintenance corridor. He was about to close the hatch when a long black tentacle snaked its way out of the garbage room in search of a new victim. Castle let out a high pitched shriek.

"No wait!" Kate called out, seeing what Castle was about to do. "They'll hear."

Castle ignore her and pulled the trigger of his blaster. The noise of the blast echoed relentlessly through the empty corridor. The black tentacle instantly vanished back into the garbage room allowing Castle to close the door. He turned and smiled triumphantly at his handywork.

Kate stared daggers at a smug looking Castle. She took a couple of steps towards him.

"Listen, hotshot, I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on you do as I tell you." Kate said angrily.

The smug expression on Castle's face slipped. He was stunned by her outburst. He holstered his blaster and focused his gaze on her.

"No, you listen your holiness." He replied. "Let's get something straight! I take orders from one person...Me!"

"It's a wonder you're still alive!"

Castle stood there looking flabbergasted as he watched Kate turn on her heeled boots and start down the corridor. Castle recovered quickly and cast a glance in Javi's direction.

"Women." Javi said with a smirk

Castle narrowed his eyes at his friend but did not get a chance to say anything because the co-pilot hefted his laser rifle and set off the catch up with Kate. Ryan fell into step behind the co-pilot.

"In case you guys have forgotten, she was the one who got us trapped in the garbage room in the first place." Castle called out to them.

With a shake of the head and muttering something unintelligible Castle too set off down the corridor to catch up with the others.

A few minutes later Kate had found an exit out of the maintenance corridor and they were moving along a large hallway that was empty of Imperial troops. Castle looked about him while keeping an eye on the princess.

Kate reached a large bay window and came to a halt. Peering through the window she saw that it over looked a hanger. A perplexed expression settled on her face. Javi and Ryan quickly joined her. Ryan broke into a smile when he saw the Millennium Falcon sitting in the hanger. Castle also reached the window but instead of smiling he frowned when he saw troopers moving in and out of his beloved ship.

"See Threepio...do you copy?" Ryan spoke into his radio.

"_I read you, sir."_ The droid responded.

"Are you safe?"

"_For the moment. We're in the main hanger, across from the ship."_

"We're right above you. Stand by." Ryan turned away from the window. "We have to find a way to get down to the hanger."

"Getting back to the ship is going to be like flying through the Five Fire Rings of Fornax." Castle remarked, still staring down at his ship and wondering what kind of mess the troopers had made.

"You came in that thing?" Kate said incredulously.

"Yeah." Castle dragged his eyes from the window. "What about it?"

"You're braver than I thought!"

Castle narrowed his eyes at Kate giving her a dirty look for her mocking tone. He had a retort ready on the tip of his tongue but he did not get the chance to make it. Kate had already moved away from the window and was heading down the corridor along with the others. He had to run to catch up to them.

The little group rounded the corner and came to an immediate halt, startled by a group of about twenty Imperial Storm troopers marching towards them from the other end of the corridor. The troopers came to a stop at the same time. For a moment or two neither group did anything than to stare at each other, too surprised to do anything.

Without thinking Ryan drew his blaster. Letting out a loud yell he charged the troopers. The troopers startled by this assault began to back off. Ryan started firing at the troopers, hitting several and the rest began to flee.

"Go the ship!" Ryan called over his shoulder.

"Get back here, Ryan, what the hell are you doing?" Castle shouted.

"He's going to get himself killed." Kate said, sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah." Castle sighed. He turned to look at Javi. "Javi, go with him."

Javi straightened up and cast a dirty look at Castle, none too pleased to have been volunteered to go after the kid.

"Why does the brown guy always have to go and save the white guy?" He said pointedly.

"Just go and get him and meet us back at the ship." Castle ordered.

Javi nodded his head but the look he gave Castle told the pilot of the Millennium Falcon that his co-pilot was going to discuss this matter with him later on. Castle had no doubt that it was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

As soon as Javi set off down the corridor to catch up to Ryan, alarms began to sound in the corridor.

"Let's get out of here." Castle said. Kate responded with a curt nod of her head.

XXX

Castle and Kate were making their way along a corridor when a squad of Storm troopers appeared at the far end of the corridor.

"O-oh." Castle muttered. "We got company."

"I see them." Kate replied in a low voice.

The troopers came to a stop on seeing Castle and Kate and raised their weapons. Castle fired his blaster at the troopers before they had a chance to fire. Without thinking he grabbed Kate's hand with his free one and dragged her into a sub-corridor as the troopers started to give chase.

At the end of corridor Castle saw a small hatchway. He was the first through the hatch and found himself standing on a narrow bridge that spanned an extremely deep shaft that seemed to go on forever. The bridge had been retracted. Castle came to a halt suddenly when he spotted the bridge had been retracted. Kate had been looking behind her to the oncoming troopers that she did not see Castle had stopped and collided into him.

Castle let out a squeak and grabbed hold of Kate stopping from toppling over the edge of the bridge and into the abyss. When Kate turned around she let out a gasp of shock on seeing the abyss below them.

They were both staring down into the dark depths of the shaft that they were startled by the laser fire that exploded just above their heads. Castle turned and returned the fire stopping the advancing troops for a moment or two.

"Honey, I think we took a wrong turn." He said.

"Well, you were driving." Kate replied. "You should have stopped and asked for directions."

Castle grinned at her and fired at the troopers. Kate reached over and hit a switch on a console. The hatch door can slamming down cutting off the troopers. Castle fired a shot at the console destroying it.

"That's a shielded door, but it wont hold them long." He remarked.

Kate turned and looked at the distance that separated them from the other side of the bridge. She quickly realised that the chasm was too wide for them to jump across.

"We have to get across to the other side."

"Agreed."

"Find the extension control for the bridge!"

Both Castle and Kate started to look for the controls that extended and retracted the bridge. Within a couple of minutes they could hear pounding and the sounds of drilling coming from the closed hatch.

"They're going to come through any minute." Castle warned.

"Damn it!" Kate shouted.

"What?"

"The controls are on the other side."

"What?"

"The bridge controls are over there." Kate pointed across the chasm to the other bridge platform.

Castle looked over to the other platform.

"That's no good."

"You think?"

"Who builds bridge controls only on one side of a bridge?"

"The geniuses who built this battle station." Kate remarked sourly.

Castle shook his head in disbelief. Casting his eyes to the floor he caught sight of the pouch on his utility belt. He opened the pouch and dug his hand into it. A look of surprise swept across his face when he pulled his hand out of the pouch and found he was holding a long thin nylon cable.

His face brightened. He had found a way to get to the other side of the bridge. He quickly swung the cable around and around until he had the right speed and momentum. He then sent the cable hurtling across the dark chasm. The end of the cable wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes that ran above the platform on the other side. Castle tugged on the cable several times to make sure that it was secure and was very relieved to find that it held firm.

He wrapped some of the cable around his right wrist and then without warning reached over and wrapped his left arm around Kate's waist. Kate gave Castle a startled look. Her eyes widened a little more when it dawned on her what Castle was about to do.

"Uh...about what I said...earlier...I...I..." Kate stammered.

"...meant every word of it." Castle supplied.

"Yeah." Kate breathed.

Kate found herself gnawing her bottom lip as Castle regarded her. She saw warmth and amusement lighting up his blue eyes. Eyes that she could easily lose herself in. She felt the rumble of laughter bubble up from his chest and felt the tremor pass through her.

"Honest as well as feisty." Castle chuckled. "I like that."

The pounding at the door behind them grew louder and it was enough to break the spell between them. Kate felt his arm around her waist tighten a little more and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in an kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was quick as it was chaste but Castle looked at her in astonishment.

"That was..."

"For luck." Kate told him, feeling a little surprised herself.

"Yeah, okay, but I was going to say..."

"Out of character?"

"Amazing."

Kate smiled. "Okay. It was for luck as well." She said. "We're going to need it."

"Here goes nothing."

Castle jumped off the edge of the bridge and swung across the yawning chasm. He gritted his teeth at the strain his right arm was taking, having to hold his baulky weight as well as Kate's. He focused his eyes on the platform across the chasm, not wanting to look down at the black abyss below.

Castle's feet touched down on the other platform and he quickly released his hold on the cable. Steadying himself he let out a loud sigh. They had made it across. Relief changed to amusement when he saw Kate was still clinging to him. Not that he minded. In fact he found he rather liked it.

"Ah, Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"We made it."

"Oh." Kate looked about her and saw that they had reached the other side. "Okay."

Kate made no move to release her hold on him.

"You can let go now."

"Yeah."

Slowly Kate unfolded her arms from around his neck. A smile rose her lips as she looked about her. She turned to Castle and gave him a beaming smile.

The Storm troopers broke through the door and started to fire across the bridge to where Castle and Kate were standing. Castle turned and with no little annoyance at the untimely interruption, returned fire. Kate ducked through the doorway. Castle fired his blaster a few more times before he followed Kate, closing the door as he went. He was really starting to hate these Storm troopers.

XXXXX

_**Your thoughts would be appreciated.**_

_**Con **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Obi-wan Montgomery moved silent taking cautious steps along a narrow tunnel. He was feeling a little pleased with himself after having completed his mission to disable the station's powerful tractor beam. It had taken him little time to locate the control panel. Disabling the tractor beam required a set of new instructions to be uploaded into the computer. If the operators turned on the tractor beam it would should on their screens that the beam was operational but there would be no beam to capture any fleeing spaceship.

He had left the control station not a moment too soon as when he returned to the shadows a squad of Storm troopers had appeared and took up guard duty at the control station. He surmised the troopers had been sent to prevent any sabotage not realising that they were already too late.

As Obi-wan moved through the tunnel heading back to the hanger and the ship he felt a slight disturbance in The Force. There was a battle of some sort somewhere on the battle station involving Ryan and his companions. They seemed to be holding their own against the Storm troopers. He was pleased to learn that they had rescued Princess Kate. He had discovered that Princess Kate had been a prisoner aboard the battle station when he was working on the computer. The Princess's fate was not to die on this battle station at the hands of the Empire. She still had a role to play in this unfolding drama.

Obi-wan Montgomery turned his thoughts to other matters. From the moment had left the hanger to go find the control station for the tractor beam he had felt the presence of another being. A presence he had not felt in many, many years. It had sent a chill through him at first but it also stiffened his resolve on what he had to do. Shaking off those thoughts he continued to move along the tunnel.

The sound of pounding feet made Obi-wan pause and then a moment later disappear into a small dark alcove in the wall of the tunnel. He hid himself just in time as a squad of Storm troopers came running past. Had they been merely marching they might have spotted him but they did not. The old Jedi Knight waited a full minute before he emerged from the alcove and resumed his journey.

A couple of minutes later Obi-wan Montgomery saw the tunnel opening up onto the hanger. In the distance he could just see the Millennium Falcon and the Storm troopers that stood between him and the spaceship. He began to think of a way he could get past the troopers.

When Obi-wan Montgomery was barely fifty feet from the hanger he was forced to come to an abrupt halt when a tall black clad figure stepped out of the shadows ten feet away and blocked his passage.

"I have been waiting, Obi-wan Montgomery." Darth Bracken intoned in a deep voice that was laced with a note of triumph. "We meet again at last. The circle is now completed."

Obi-wan Montgomery stared at Darth Bracken.

"When we went our separate ways, I was but a learner, but now I am the master!"

"You still have much to learn, Darth." Obi-wan replied.

Obi-wan Montgomery regarded the tall Darth Bracken for a couple of moments. A small note of sadness entered his thoughts but he quickly dismissed it. Whether he wanted to or not Obi-wan knew that he would have to fight his former pupil. He also knew that this was going to be a battle to death. Only one of them would leave here alive. So be it, Obi-wan thought to himself.

Obi-wan Montgomery cleared his mind of everything and just concentrated on the battle to come. He reached to his utility belt and picked up his trusty light sabre. A beam of bright blue light rose from the handle of the sabre. He assumed a classical offensive position with an elegance that belied his age.

Darth Bracken produced his own sabre and switched it on. A crackling angry red light sparked from his weapon. Slowly Darth Bracken assumed a defensive stance just like in the manner he had been taught by his master. An amused grin settled on his face behind the mask.

For some moments the two warriors stood still as they faced each other. Each sizing the other up and waiting for the right moment in which to strike.

"You should have joined me, old man." Darth Bracken said. "We would have done great things together."

"You know I couldn't do that." Obi-wan Montgomery replied.

"Have you forgotten your part in what happened?" Darth Bracken said. "You are just as guilty, perhaps even more so, old man."

"That is true." Obi-wan agreed. "And for that I have spent my life atoning for what I have done."

"More fool you."

"Perhaps."

"Your powers are weak, old man." Darth Bracken taunted. "You should never have come back."

"You only know half The Force, Darth." Obi-wan replied in an even tone of voice. "You perceive its full power as little as a spoon perceives the taste of food."

Obi-wan made a sudden lunge at his tall opponent but it was checked by a lightning fast movement by Bracken. He followed the block with a masterful slash-stroke the Jedi Knight blocked with ease. The two warriors stepped away assessing each other. Obi-wan lunged again but that blow was blocked and then countered by the tall Sith lord. The two men circled each other again sizing each other up.

Darth Bracken launched another attack that Obi-wan Montgomery blocked. For the next few minutes the two warriors battled, lunging and blocking, slashing and parrying, strokes and counter strokes. In the battle Obi-wan Montgomery slowly made his way towards the hanger without Darth Bracken realising it. The Sith lord launched another attack but Obi-wan Montgomery was ready for it.

XXX

Ryan and Javi reached the end of the tunnel that opened up onto the hanger deck. Both men stopped at the entrance and crouched low while they surveyed the situation. The two men looked at each other and grinned.

Javi had managed to catch up to the young man when he ran after the Storm troopers. Together they continued to chase the fleeing troopers, yelling, screaming and creating an unholy din. The troopers had come to a dead end and turned around. The troopers started to assuming attack positions.

Both Javi and Ryan realised at the same time they had lost the momentum. They skidded to a halt. For a moment nothing happened except for a staring contest. Javi had glanced to Ryan and that look suggested that they get out of there quick smart. Not having any alternative idea about what to do, Ryan was more than happy to agree to the suggestion the co-pilot had made. They fired their blasters at the troops turned and ran as fast as they could the way they came.

The two men managed to give the angry Storm troopers the slip and started to make their way to the hanger.

Javi studied the scene in the hanger.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Javi remarked, when he saw some troops surrounding the ship.

"Yeah." Ryan replied, still trying to catch his breath. He had not run so hard in his life.

Javi judged that it was some fifty feet to the ship but a short distance away, some twenty feet directly ahead were some storage boxes. A small smile rose to his lips when he spotted the two droids hiding behind the boxes. The troopers had not spotted them. Javi nudged his companion and pointed. Ryan smiled and nodded his head when he saw See Threepio and Arto Detoo. He was relieved to see the droids looked relatively unscathed.

"Let's get over to them." Javi suggested.

"Right with you, Javi." Ryan replied.

Javi rose from his crouch and quickly dashed for the safety of the boxes. Ryan remained where he was ready with his blaster if any of the troopers spotted his friend and started firing. Javi reached the boxes and quickly got into a firing position. He signalled to Ryan. Ryan nodded.

The young man rose and race across the short distance to the boxes. He had his heart in his mouth as he ran fearing at any moment a storm trooper would turn around, spot him, and start firing. Reaching the boxes he collapsed to the ground and let out a long sigh of relief.

"That was fun." Ryan remarked. "I was sure they would spot me."

"With all that stomping they should have." Javi retorted. "They must be deaf."

Javi was the first to notice the troopers surrounding the ship were starting to leave and make their way across to the other side of the hanger. Looking over in that direction he saw Obi-wan Montgomery and a tall dark clad man battling away with their light sabres near the end of a tunnel.

"That old man is going to get himself killed." Javi muttered.

Ryan looked stricken when he saw the old man fighting. He turned away from the sword fight in time to see Castle and the princess join them.

"What kept you?" Javi demanded sourly. "You two stop for some Naboo coffee or something?"

"We ran into some old friends." Kate retorted.

"How's the ship?" Castle asked, looking over his beloved ship.

"Seems to be all right, if we can get near it." Javi reported.

Kate lifted her head above the boxes and saw the storm troopers had gathered in front of the tunnel threshold. Her eyes widened in alarm when she spotted Obi-wan Montgomery battling with Darth Bracken.

"No." Kate said.

Castle lifted his head and looked in the direction she was looking and saw what Kate was staring at.

"Now's our chance." Castle said turning to his co-pilot.

Javi nodded his head. He tapped Ryan on the arm and signalled with his hands what he wanted done. Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgement and moved to the two droids.

"Kate, get ready." Castle called out.

Kate did not move. She just stared at the sword fight.

"Get ready to move on my mark." Castle ordered.

XXX

Obi-wan Montgomery was starting to feel his age. The sword fight, though not long in duration so far, was still strenuous enough to sap his energy. It had been a great many years since he had to face an opponent who was his equal and it had been many years since he had to fight so hard. Many muscles that had not been used in such a way were beginning to protest at what he was putting them through.

In the midst of the battle Obi-wan Montgomery had felt the arrival of the youngsters in the hanger, and was relieved for that. This was the battle that would give them time to get to the spaceship and flee from the battle station. He looked to his left and saw the tunnel exit was filled with numerous Storm troopers who had left their posts to watch the sword fight. The old Jedi Knight realised that there was no escape from him. Here was where he would make his stand.

Darth Bracken took advantage of Obi-wan Montgomery's distraction and brought his light sabre down on the old man. At the very last moment Obi-wan brought up his own sabre and blocked the blow and then nimbly turned around to escape any counter blow before he turned and faced the man dressed in black.

"Prepare to meet The Force, Obi-wan." Darth Bracken said.

"This is a fight you cannot win, Darth." Obi-wan Montgomery said gently. He even smiled at his former pupil.

"I have grown much since our parting."

"I greatly doubt that, old man." Darth Bracken retorted.

"If my blade finds its mark, you will cease to exist. But if you cut me down, I will only become more powerful."

"Let's find out, Obi-wan."

"Heed my words, Darth."

"Not this time...I am the master now."

Darth Bracken swiftly raised his sabre and brought it down on Obi-wan Montgomery's neck. The angry red light burned through sinew and bone cutting the old man almost in half. The old Jedi Knight was engulfed momentarily in a blaze of bright blue light and when it disappeared, the cloak and tunic Obi-wan Montgomery was wearing seemed to be suspended in the air all by themselves. A moment later the clothes crumpled to the floor in two separate parts.

Darth Bracken was ready to crow with triumph at his victory over his former master but he was perplexed at what he had witnessed following the victory blow. He stepped up to the fallen clothes and prodded them with his boot only to find that they were empty. There was no body there.

"Most unusual." Darth Bracken breathed.

XXX

Castle and the others had emerged from behind the storage boxes and were running for the ramp of the Millennium Falcon. Javi led the procession with Ryan right behind him. The two droids were behind the young man. Castle was behind them but stopped when he realised that Kate was not with him. He looked behind him and saw Kate staring at the sword fight.

"Obi-wan!" Kate shouted when she saw the old Jedi Knight cut down.

Kate lifted the blaster that Castle had found on their trip back to the hanger and given to her. She started firing blindly at the troops that congregated near the tunnel entrance. One or two troopers went down after getting hit. The others quickly turned around and commenced to return fire.

"Kate, come on." Castle shouted.

Kate ignored his calls and continued to fire at the troops. Castle also started firing at the troopers one of his shots managed to hit a control panel beside the tunnel entrance and a blast door came slamming down cutting off the tall man dressed in black. The troopers were spreading out and continued firing.

Castle rushed over to where Kate was standing ignoring the laser bolts that were whizzing around her and coolly continued to fire back. Castle did not bother to speak to her, instead he wrapped his arm around her slim waist lifting her off her feet and started running for the Millennium Falcon.

"Let go of me!" Kate shouted. "Let go of me!"

"No."

Laser bolts flew over their heads while another volley headed in the other direction. Castle saw Ryan standing at the foot of the ramp providing covering fire for them.

As he reached the ramp Castle heard above the noise of the gunfire the Millennium Falcon's sub light engines rapidly spooling up. Kate continued to struggle to break free from him but he held onto her for dear life. He knew without a shadow of doubt that if he had let go she would run back to face the troopers. That was one thing he was not going to allow.

Castle raced up the ramp with Ryan hot on his heels.

"Close the hatch." Castle ordered.

Castle moved into he main crew area and practically dumped Kate down in one of the chairs.

"Strap her in." Castle told the young man before he raced to the cockpit.

Castle jumped into his seat and began to flick switches and punch buttons on his console. He could feel the ship already lifting up off the hanger floor.

"I hope that old man managed to knock out that tractor beam, or this is going to be a very short ride." Castle said.

XXX

Castle wanted to smile now that the Millennium Falcon was rapidly putting distance between itself and the Imperial battle station but he did not. He knew that they were not safe yet. He had barely finished that thought when alarms began to sound on both consoles. His sensor screen was beginning to fill with numerous Imperial tie-fighters.

"Here they come, Castle." Javi advised needlessly.

"Take the ship, Javi."

Castle rose from his chair and quickly rushed back to the main crew area.

"Ryan can you handle a laser canon?" Castle asked.

"A laser what?" Ryan replied.

"I can fire a laser canon." Kate called out.

Castle looked at Kate. He wanted very much to ask her where she had learned to fire laser canons but that had to be a question for another time. If there was going to be another time. He could see from the determined expression on her face that she was not making an idle boast about her ability with a laser canon.

"Okay, follow me." Castle said. "Ryan you go and help fly the ship with Javi."

XXX

The doors to the bridge slid open and Darth Bracken entered the bridge. He spotted Governor Karnacki standing before the large viewing screen which had displayed the battle between the fleeing space ship and the pursuing tie-fighters. Darth Bracken strode towards the Governor.

"Are they away?" Governor Karnacki inquired without looking away from the screen.

"They just made the jump to hyperspace." Darth Bracken reported.

Governor Karnacki nodded his head. Slowly he turned around to look at the black clad Sith lord.

"I'm taking an awful chance, Bracken." Karnacki said. "This had better work."

"It will." Darth Bracken assured the Governor.

"Are you sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship?"

"Have no fear. This will be a day long remembered."

Governor Karnacki let out a snort and turned to face the screen.

"It has seen the end of the Jedi and will soon see the end of the rebellion."

"You had better be right, Bracken." Governor Karnacki warned. "You had better be right.

XXX

Castle cast a final look at his console checking the readouts and satisfying himself that everything was running smoothly despite the fact that they had fought off a squadron of tie-fighters. The Millennium Falcon had taken a few hits in the confrontation but nothing serious enough to hamper the performance of the engines or the ship herself. The ship had a couple more scars to add to the collection she had gathered over the years. The dents and dings added a little more character to her.

The battle with the fighters had been touch and go. He had counted around a dozen attackers, perhaps a little more. It took some time but in the end they had managed to shoot them all down. He was a little surprised there had not been more fighters coming after them. And why didn't the battle station continue firing their massive laser cannons? Apart from a couple of shots the battle station had left the battle to the fighters. It was unusual but Castle did not dwell on it. They had escaped and that is all that mattered.

They had made the jump to hyperspace about ten minutes ago. A final check of the navi-computer and Castle saw that they were on course for Yavin, the destination Kate had given him in the aftermath of the battle.

"Javi, you have the ship." Castle announced.

"You got it, Bro."

Once Javi had control of the ship Castle slowly rose from his chair. Fatigue was starting to set in. It had been one long tiring, trying day. He had lost count the number of times he had almost been killed. He was sure it had to be some sort of record but he was too tired to spend time thinking about it.

He was still amazed they had managed to escape from the Imperial battle station. Once more he found himself thanking the old man. They certainly would not have gotten away had it not been for Obi-wan Montgomery. Thinking about the old man, Castle felt a little sad and a little guilty for what he had said about him. Obi-wan had sacrificed himself so that they could all get away. That was a debt that could never be repaid.

Entering the main crew area Castle found that the lighting had been muted for night. The two droids were sitting in the corner having powered down for the night. They must have had more excitement in one day than they had in all their lives, he thought to himself. In the low light they looked like the ghostly theatre props he used to play with when he was a young boy being dragged from one theatre to another and from one system to another by his actress mother.

Looking away from the droids Castle turned to Ryan. The young man was sitting quietly in a chair. Ryan looked subdued and tired. He had an open book in his lap but Castle doubted that they young man had read further than the first paragraph. Ryan had been gazing across the room.

Castle followed Ryan's gaze to the other side of the room to where Kate was sitting on a bench. She was crouched forward staring at the floor. Beside her was a large mug of coffee that Ryan had given her but it remained untouched and was now cold. A cloak had been draped over her shoulders.

"How is she?" Castle asked Ryan in a quiet tone.

"Hasn't said a word since we beat off the tie-fighters."

A small frown settled on Castle's face as he nodded his head.

"Ryan, why don't you go and keep Javi company?" Castle suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

The young man closed his book and set it aside. He jumped from his chair casting a look at Kate before he turned and headed out of the room.

Castle quietly crossed the room and sat down on the bench beside Kate. She made no acknowledgement of his presence and just continued to stare down at the floor.

Castle watched her. He considered resorting to humour as a way to break the heavy silence that hung between them. He thought about cracking a joke about her prowess with the laser canon. During the battle with the tie-fighters he had been mightily impressed at the way she had shot the fighters down. As he continued to look at Kate he dismissed the idea of resorting to humour. It did not seem appropriate and he doubted she would appreciate it.

This was not some post combat let down Kate was going through. It was plain for him to see that Kate was hurting. She had been badly affected by the death of Obi-wan Montgomery.

"Kate, there was nothing you could have done." Castle said finally.

Kate lifted her head and looked sharply at Castle. He held her gaze but after a moment she turned away.

"I might have, if you had let me." Kate said angrily.

"And you would have ended up dead." Castle said gently.

"You don't know that!"

"I do know that." Castle said firmly.

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"I can't believe he's dead."

"Was he a friend?" Castle ventured.

Kate nodded her head slowly. "A friend of the family."

"I'm sorry."

Kate slowly sat up and stared into the distance. She sighed again but did not speak. Castle could see the pain written plain across her face. He reached over and took hold of her hand giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze before he rested it on her thigh.

"Everyone I know is dead, Castle." Kate said after a couple of minutes of silence.

It had come out more like a whisper that Castle almost did not hear it. He had been staring into the distance not saying anything, just holding her hand and providing some comfort with his presence only.

"My mother...my father...everyone..." Kate's voice trailed off as she tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She slowly turned to look at him.

Castle wanted to reach out with his free hand and brush away the tears but he gave her hand another reassuring squeeze instead.

"I stood there helplessly and watched them blow up my planet."

"There was nothing you could do." Castle offered.

"I should have done something." Kate replied tersely. "Something...anything..."

_'And they would have killed you.'_ Castle thought to himself.

Kate quickly used her free hand and brushed away her tears feeling a little self conscious sitting next to Castle and crying. She offered him a small embarrassed smile before she turned her head.

"Kate." Castle said gently and waited.

After a moment Kate slowly turned to look at Castle.

"I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through right now." Castle said slowly. "I like to think I'm a pretty good storyteller with an over abundant and fertile imagination but I can't imagine what it is like to witness the destruction of your home planet. What I do know is that you're alive, the Empire has not defeated you."

A small smile started to form at the corners of Kate's mouth. Castle found that encouraging and continued speaking.

"In the short time I have known you, I've found you to be the most remarkable, maddening, challenging and frustrating woman I've ever met." _And the most beautiful_, he thought but did not voice. "Do you know why the Empire should be in fear of you, why it should be trembling in its collective boots right now?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're tall."

Kate looked at Castle with a blank expression. Slowly the expression began to transform into a smile and she let out a low chuckle. Castle smiled to himself, pleased that he had been able to make her laugh even if a little.

"Beware the wrath of the tall woman." Castle added with a theatrical shudder.

Kate smiled as she cast a look in the direction of the corner where the two droids were sitting.

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact."

"What's that droid carrying that's so important." Castle nodded to the sleeping Artoo.

"The technical plans of that battle station." Kate informed him.

"I see."

"I only hope that when the data is analysed, a weakness came be found."

"Good luck with that." Castle mused. He had seen the battle station and it was impressive both inside and out he did not think that it had any kind of weakness.

"We should be arriving at Yavin in a couple of days time."

Kate nodded. She let out a loud yawn and quickly covered her mouth. Castle smiled in amusement. He got to his feet and slowly pulled Kate up.

"Someone needs to go beddy-byes." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm fine." Kate insisted.

"It's been a hell of a day and I got a feeling the coming days are going to be even worse. Get some rest, Kate."

Kate started to shake her head.

"You can use my cabin."

Kate started to protest as Castle tugged on her hand and pulled her out of the crew room and down a small passage. He came to a halt in front of a door.

"It may not be what you're used to but it's clean and you wont be disturbed."

Castle opened the door of his cabin and switched on the light by the door. A deep frown settled on his face when he saw the aftermath of the searches conducted by the storm troopers.

"Sorry about the mess." Castle said apologetically. "The maid's been on holidays."

Kate smiled. "It's fine Castle. Thanks."

With great reluctance Castle released Kate's hand and stepped back to allow her to enter the small cabin. She started to close the door.

"Kate."

"Yes, Castle?"

"Uh...not everyone you know is dead."

Kate considered his words for a moment before she smiled and nodded her head.

XXX

Castle poured some coffee into a large ceramic mug before he returned the coffee pot back on the warming plate. He picked up his own mug and left the small galley located behind the main crew area. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping Kevin Ryan slumped across a chair as he walked by. The young man had been up all night sitting in the co-pilot's chair, standing the night watch while keeping Javi company.

Castle strolled into the cockpit. Kate was sitting in the co-pilot's seat staring staring out the window at the streaking stars. Javi turned his head on hearing Castle's approach.

"About time you came to relieve me, Castle." Javi grumbled.

Javi rose from the chair shot Castle a glare and walked out of the cockpit. Castle carefully eased himself into his chair.

"Here." Castle said holding out one of the mugs.

Kate turned around and was surprised to find a mug of what looked like coffee being held out to her. Carefully she took the offered mug giving Castle a nod of thanks. Castle took a sip of his own coffee before he set the mug down and turned his attention to the flight console. The Millennium Falcon was flying on autopilot as it raced through hyperspace but a good pilot always kept an eye on the instruments just in case a problem arose suddenly.

Castle watched Kate out of the corner of his eye. She had been a little subdued since their escape from the Death Star. She had been a little better yesterday and he was pleased to note that she was even better this morning. She was quiet as she gazed out the front cockpit window watching the streaking stars. Kate brought the mug up to her lips and took a small sip of the coffee. Her eyes widened in delighted surprise. She turned to look at Castle.

"Where did you get this Naboo coffee, Castle?"

Castle had observed over the past couple of days that Kate was quite partial to cups of coffee. This morning he had decided that he would break out some of the extra special stuff because he had a feeling that she would appreciate it. Naboo coffee was probably the best coffee in all the galaxy and the without doubt the most expensive. In some parts it was used as currency rather than gold. He had intended to give it to Vulcan the Hutt in lieu of additional interest on the money he owed the crime lord but he now felt a lot better after having seen Kate's reaction.

"I know a guy." Castle shrugged.

"You know a guy?"

Castle nodded.

"It didn't fall off the back of a space freighter perhaps?"

Castle made a show of checking his console but he could feel Kate's eyes boring into him. Yesterday as a way of trying to cheer her up and take her mind off things he had told her some stories about his smuggling adventures. He had called on his storytelling skills but in the end he had managed to get a few laughs out of her. He quickly found the more he heard her laughter the more he liked it and wanted to hear more of it.

As much as he did not want to look at her he could not help it. He found himself dragging his gaze from the flight console to look at Kate. Her lips were quirked up in an amused expression.

"I did a favour for a guy I know and he paid me in some cans of Naboo coffee." Castle found himself explaining.

Kate nodded her head slowly the small smile on her face not revealing whether she believed him or not. After a moment she turned away from him and took another sip of the coffee.

"I haven't had Naboo coffee in a very long time."

"All part of the service, your exaltedness."

Kate reached out and punched him on the arm.

"Ow." Castle exclaimed as he started to rub his bicep.

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"Why'd you hit me anyway?"

"Stop addressing me like that." Kate warned. "And I'll stop hitting you."

"You can be mean." Castle pouted.

Kate smiled as she eased back in the co-pilot's seat and stared out the cockpit window. She took a big sip of her coffee and closed her eyes, savouring the taste of the coffee as it slid down her throat. Castle could have stared at her forever.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." Kate said.

Castle quickly turned back to the console and checked the readouts. How she knew he was staring at her when she had her eyes closed he would never know.

"We should be coming up to Yavin in less than an hour." Castle announced.

Kate opened her eyes and sat up.

"Plot in a course for the fourth moon and lay it in once we've come to sub-light speed."

Castle nodded his head and turned to the navi-computer. He quickly began to type on the keyboard and had the course in putted ready to be engaged once they came out of hyperspace.

"So that's where the rebel base is, eh?" He ventured.

When Kate did not respond he turned to look at her and saw her looking back at him with a knowing expression on her face. He grinned and shook his head as he turned back to the navi-computer to finish plotting in the requested course.

"I was thinking." Castle announced.

"That could be dangerous." Kate quipped.

Castle narrowed his eyes at her.

"We should go out to dinner after we land, debrief each other, you know?"

"Why, Castle? So afterwards I can be one of your conquests?" Kate challenged.

"Or I could be one of yours." Castle replied after a moment.

Kate found the hopeful look on Castle's face endearing. She went through the motions of thinking over Castle's offer of diner. She bit down on her lower lip to suppress the smile that threatened to blossom.

"I don't think so, Castle." Kate said finally.

"That's too bad. It would have been great."

Kate rose slowly from her seat and this time she allowed a small smile to settle on her lips. She made to walk out of the cockpit but turned back and leaned down beside him so that her mouth was close to his right ear.

"You have no idea." She purred breathlessly.

Castle whipped his head around to watch her walkout of the cockpit. He could have sworn there was an extra sway in her hips as she walked away. When Kate had disappeared into the main crew area Castle turned to face the front of the cockpit. He let out an amused chuckle.

XXXXX

_**I'd love to hear what you think of this effort.**_

_**Con**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Castle came down the ramp of the Millennium Falcon with a spring in his step. He had just finished stowing away the box that contained the balance of the money he was owed for the charter he had arranged with Obi-wan Montgomery. He had not expected the Rebels to honour the agreement and fork out the money and he had steeled himself for an argument but a word from Princess Kate had officials scrambling to fetch the agreed amount.

The pilot of the Millennium Falcon was feeling pleased. He had enough money to pay off Vulcan the Hutt with interest and still have enough left over to split with Javi. It had been a while since he had some money in his pocket.

Reaching the bottom of the ramp he came to stand beside his co-pilot. Javi had finished stowing supplies that the rebels had willingly provided for the journey back to Tatooine. Javi was watching the activity that was going on in the very large hanger. Castle took a moment to survey the scene as well.

Ground crews were rushing about along the lines of gleaming X-fighters and Y-fighters hurriedly getting them ready for flight. Pilots were climbing up ladders and jumping into cockpits of their fighters. R2 units were being lifted up with the help of cranes and deposited into spaces behind the cockpits of the fighters. Other ground crew were rolling out trolleys containing long torpedoes and attaching them to the fighters

Javi glanced at Castle.

"Word's come through that the Death Star is moving into position to launch an attack." Javi said, providing a response to Castle's unasked question.

Castle nodded his head and continued to watch the scene before him. He still felt a little sheepish when the Rebel sensor posts had detected the approach of Imperial warships into the Yavin system. It had not taken long to deduce the Imperial Death Star had followed the Millennium Falcon. Castle had immediately conducted a search of his ship where he discovered the planted tracking device. The discovery had elicited a strong of colourful words in half a dozen languages.

Castle did not fancy the chances of the fighter pilots who were going up against the Death Star. Unlike these pilots Castle had seen the Imperial Death Star and what it was capable of. He did not envy the task these pilots had before them.

Both Castle and Javi had sat in on the pilot's briefing where their mission had been outlined. To call it a suicide mission would be a kindness. The rebel commanders were expecting the pilots to run the gauntlet of the massive close quarter defence systems fly through a narrow trench on the surface of the station at maximum speed and then try and lob a torpedo into the opening of a two metre wide exhaust shaft that led directly into the reactor systems of the station and the torpedo had to hit its target at exactly ninety degrees so that a chain reaction could be set up. It was madness.

After the briefing had ended Castle had tried to get to Kate but she joined the party of commanders as they had left the briefing room. He had a feeling that she was blaming him for leading the empire to the secret rebel base.

"How long till the Death Star's in position?" Castle asked.

"They reckon fifteen to thirty minutes."

"Time we made tracks too."

Javi turned slowly and gave his friend one of his scowls.

"What?" Castle asked.

"Nothing."

"This isn't our fight, Javi."

"I heard you the first time, Bro."

"We need to get back so I can pay Vulcan what we owe."

"I know."

"You want bounty hunters chasing us for the rest of our lives?"

"No."

"So, why are you giving me that look?"

"I'm not giving you _that_ look." Javi protested.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Javi turned away and resumed observing the pre-flight preparations. He spotted Ryan approaching. The scowl he was projecting softened a little as he looked over to the young man. Ryan was dressed in an orange and silver flight suit. A helmet was tucked under his left armpit.

"Hey look at you, Bro." Javi laughed as he gave Ryan an affectionate punch on the arm. "Nice and fancy looking in that gear."

"What do you think?" Ryan asked as he modelled the flight suit. "Not bad, eh?"

"I'm surprised they could find something in such a small size."

"Ha ha, very funny, Javi."

"You keep your head down and don't do anything stupid, do you hear?"

"Sure thing."

The two men shook hands.

"Good luck, Ryan."

"Thanks, Javi."

The grin on Ryan's face faltered when he looked at Castle.

"You got your reward?" Ryan asked.

Castle wanted to point out that it was not so much as a reward as payment of the balance owed to him but he did not feel up to clarifying the point so he just nodded his head instead.

"And you're leaving then?"

"That's right, kid." Castle said. "I have some old debts to pay off. Even if I didn't, I don't think I'd be fool enough to hang around here. You're pretty good in a scrap, why don't you come with us...I could use you."

"Why don't you look around, Castle?" Ryan said angrily, waving his free arm in the direction of the fighters. "You know what's about to happen...what they're up against. They could use a good pilot, but you're turning your back on them."

"Kid, this isn't my fight."

"It's everyone's fight!" Ryan shouted.

A couple of ground crew nearby paused in their work to look over where Ryan and Castle were standing.

"Ryan!" The Blue Squadron leader called from the top of a step ladder that was against his X-fighter. "Stop the chin wagging and strap your ass to your fighter!"

Ryan acknowledged the order from his squadron leader with a wave of his hand. He turned back to Castle. He looked at the taller man for a moment unable to hide his disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something. Thinking better of it he closed his mouth and just shook his head. He turned on his heels and raced across the hanger to where his X-fighter was waiting.

Throughout the massive hanger engines were spooling up to power. The noise in the hanger began to grow louder and louder.

"Standby to launch squadrons." The voice over the loudspeakers in the hanger ordered.

Castle nudged Javi's arm.

"That's our cue." Castle shouted over the growing din.

Javi nodded his head and headed up the ramp and into the ship.

Castle watched as Ryan's fighter slowly lifted off the ground rising to about five feet off the ground before it rotated to face the hanger entrance. The massive hanger door was rapidly coming down. Brilliant sunlight came spilling through the entrance. Ryan glanced in Castle's direction. Castle waved to the younger man. Ryan hesitated a moment before he returned the wave.

"Good luck kid." Castle said in a low voice before he turned and walked up the ramp of his ship.

XXX

Kate was standing in the large war room. There was a loud buzz in the room as orders were issued or relayed. People rushed from station to station. There was an urgency within the room that came with the coming battle. Kate barely took notice of the feverish activity that was going on around her. Her attention was drawn to the three large screens suspended on the wall before her.

The middle screen displayed a map of the Yavin system and all its moon. It was a battle map and it displayed the squadrons that had been deployed as small blue squares with their squadron designation marked in the square. There was a whole swarm of blue squares streaming away from Yavin 4 and heading towards the approaching Death Star.

On the screen to her right was a computer generated map of the Death Star as it slowly but steadily moved into position from where it could launch its massive super laser at the moon where the rebel base was located. The moon they were on right now. She had been offered a place on one of the ships that evacuated all the non essential personnel but Kate had steadfastly refused. She had never been one for running away from a fight. If she was going to die today then she would die with her rebel comrades.

The name Death Star seemed entirely appropriate for the Empire's most lethal and devastating weapon. It had been Castle who had come up with that name the other day. She had called it the Death Star when she had briefed the Rebel Alliance leadership on her arrival on Yavin 4 and now everyone called it the Death Star.

"Blue squadron is ready to launch, sir."

"Launch Blue Squadron." General Dodonna, the battle commander, ordered.

Kate looked to the screen on her left and saw vision of numerous X-fighters flying out the hanger entrance and streak upwards into the sky. They flew in pairs and in trios. In one of those fighters was Kevin Ryan but from this distance there was nothing to distinguish one fighter from another. She was concerned for the young man. Most of the pilots of the squadron had at least a couple of years flying experience under their belts whereas Ryan was a mere novice, his only experience being piloting a land speeder back on Tatooine.

The Rebel Alliance were in desperate need of pilots and his offer to fly had been snapped up immediately and that was why Ryan was flying an X-fighter now.

Kate saw the last X-fighter shoot out of the hanger and soared after the rest of the squadron.

"Blue Squadron away." Someone reported.

Kate was about to turn away from the screen when she caught sight of the Millennium Falcon fly out of the hanger. It rose swiftly into the sky. For a moment she thought it was going to follow Blue Squadron but before her hopes rose she saw the Millennium Falcon bank sharply and fly off in the opposite direction to where Blue Squadron were heading.

She could not tamp down the disappointment she felt as she watched the ship disappear from view. It had been a forlorn hope that Castle might decide to throw his lot in with the Rebel Alliance and stay and fight. She had not been able to catch up with Castle once they had landed on Yavin 4.

Almost from the moment they had touched down she had been swept away and locked in briefings with the General Dodonna and his commanders. Perhaps if she had been able to grab a moment with Castle she might have been able to change his mind and get him to stay.

Kate shook her head dismissing Castle from her thoughts. If he did not want to stay and fight, well that was his decision. A man must follow his own path, no one can choose it for him, her mother used to say. Turning away from the wall screens Kate made her way over to the main command station.

XXX

Castle finished inputting the course to Tatooine into the navi-computer. He double checked the numbers to make sure he had the right co-ordinates. It had taken him a little longer to plot in the new course because he was keeping an ear on the radio, listening to the radio chatter generated by the attacking Rebel pilots and found it little distracting.

"Must we listen to that chatter?" Castle groused.

Once they had departed from the rebel base Javi had switched on the radio to listen to the battle as it unfolded between the fighters and the Death Star.

"Yeah we gotta listen, you got a problem with that?" Javi replied with more belligerence than usual.

Castle glanced at his co-pilot for a moment before he shook his head and turned to his flight console.

"_Blue Five, Blue Leader, I'm going in." _Ryan's voice crackled out of the radio speaker. Both Castle and Javi looked at the speaker.

"_I'm right behind you, Blue Five._" Said another voice.

"The Death Star is going to be in a position to fire at the moon in about fifteen minutes." Javi remarked.

"We can jump to hyperspace in about five." Castle countered.

"_Pull out. Blue Five, pull out! Kevin pull out!"_ A voice shouted from the radio.

Castle looked at the radio again. For some seconds he held his breath waiting to hear Ryan's voice again, hoping that the kid had not crashed.

"_Are you alright, Kevin?"_

"_I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."_ Ryan's voice reported.

"_Blue Leader, Blue Five, give yourself more lead time, or you're going to blast yourself out of the sky..."_

"_Yes sir, I've got the hang of it now."_

Castle released the breath he had been holding. Glancing to Javi and he saw that the co-pilot had been doing the same.

Castle checked the sensor screen on his console and saw that the Millennium Falcon was rapidly putting distance between themselves and the battle.

"I thought you liked _her_." Javi said.

"What?" Castle replied looking at Javi with a puzzled look.

"Don't try to deny it, Castle."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_I'm on my way in now, Blue Leader." _Ryan announced.

"_Watch yourself, Blue Five! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower..."_

"_I'm on it, Blue Leader."_

Castle eased the Millennium Falcon a little further away from the Yavin system. He hated himself for doing that.

"_Squadron leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way." _An authoritative voice cut through the radio chatter.

"_My scope's negative. I don't see anything." _Ryan replied immediately

"_Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up."_ Blue Squadron leader barked.

Castle could feel Javi's eyes boring holes in his head. Slowly he turned to look at his co-pilot.

"You saw what the Imperials did to Alderaan." Javi said. "That's what they're gonna do to Yavin 4"

Castle did not replied he just held Javi's gaze.

"She's on Yavin 4, man. I can't believe you're gonna let it happen."

"But..." Castle started.

Javi held up his arm to shield his face as he looked away.

"I can't even look at you anymore."

Castle turned back to his console. Once more his eyes swept across it checking that everything was nominal. He then looked out the front window into the depths of space. A frown began to creased his face. He hated himself for having left Yavin 4. Rick Castle was many things but a coward he was not. He had never run away from a fight in his life. Well, actually, there had been one or two times that he had fled but it had been justified because of the overwhelming odds against him. It was always better to run and fight another day than to stay and die, or get very seriously hurt.

What bothered Castle the most was that he had left Kate behind. Try as he might he could not shake her from his thoughts. She had pitched her tent in his head and another one in his heart and was not going to shift. The more he thought about her, the more he hated himself for having left her behind. This was not the way the heroes of his stories acted. No, the heroes in his stories faced the bad guys, did battle with them and defeated them, then saved the damsel in distress. He doubted he would ever forgive himself if she were to die and he just fled.

Castle suddenly sat up straighter in his chair and grasped the control wheel tighter in his hands.

"Javi, give me everything she's got to the sub-light engines." Castle ordered.

"You got it, Bro."

"Strap yourself in because it's going to get pretty hairy."

"Bring it on." Javi declared. "Let's kick some Imperial butt!"

Castle banked the Millennium Falcon sharply to starboard and turned back for the Yavin system. The ship responded immediately and in a matter of seconds was increasing her speed. From out the corner of his eye Castle saw Javi grinning at him.

"What?" Castle said.

"They'll be telling stories of your heroic deeds, Castle."

"Uh-huh."

"Minstrels will sing your praises."

"Zip it, Javi." Castle grumbled.

"People will be naming their first born after you."

"Enough already, we're heading back aren't we?" Castle said with growing irritation.

"Maidens, young and old, will grant you their favours." Javi continued, the smile on his face growing.

"Javi, enough!"

"The Princess will be pleased to see you." Javi some moments later.

"You think so?" Castle asked in a hopeful tone.

"Bro, I know so." Javi laughed.

XXX

Kate had been watching the mounting battle unfold on the view screens on the wall. The other rebel commanders were standing close by also watching the battle on the screens. Every single commander had a strained expression on their face as the battle ebbed and flowed. With the arrival of the Imperial Tie-fighters into the battle the balance was slowly turning towards the Empire.

Kate felt her stomach was in knots. She wanted desperately to start pacing to ease some of the nervous energy she was feeling. She would have loved to be in one of the X-fighters and shooting down the Imperial fighters. If she was up there taking part in the battle she would be doing something, being of some use. Instead she was down here in the war room feeling helpless and nervous while others fought and died.

The view screens flickered and then went to blank. Kate turned around to one of the control stations and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The high band receiver has failed. It will take some time to fix..." The technician at the console reported.

"Switch to audio." Kate ordered. "And get that high band receiver fixed."

"Yes, ma'am." The technician replied.

"_Tighten it up. Blue Two, tighten it up. Watch those towers." _Blue Squadron leader shouted.

"_Heavy fire, Blue Leader. Twenty-three degrees..."_

"_I see it Blue Two. Pull in...pull in. We're picking up some interference."_ Blue leader said.

"_I can't believe it...I've never seen such firepower!"_

"_Pull in, Blue Five. Pull in...Kevin do you read me...Kevin?"_

Kate balled her hands into fists as they rested against her sides. She stared at the blank screens as if she could see the battle.

"_Blue Five, Blue Leader...I'm fine. I've got a target...I'm going to check it out."_ Ryan announced.

Kate released the breath she was holding in a quick sigh.

"_There's too much action down there, Kevin. Get out. Do you read me, Kevin? Pull out!" _Another voice shouted.

Kate turned away from the dark view screens and walked over to a nearby console. She leaned against a chair as she listened to the battle.

"_Break off, Kevin. Acknowledge." _Blue Leader ordered. _"We've hit too much interference...Kevin, I repeat break off...! I can't see him...Blue Six, can you see Blue Five?"_

"_Negative, Blue Leader."_

"_Blue 2, Blue Leader, I've lost Kevin...There's a heavy fire zone on this side. My scanner's jammed. Blue Five...where are you? Kevin, are you alright...?"_

Kate could hear the note of desperation in the pilot's voice. She gripped the back of the chair as she silently willed Ryan to respond.

"_He's...gone..." _Another voice advised.

Kate closed her eyes and fought down the tears that threatened. A number of good pilots had already been killed in the battle with the Imperial fighters. She hadn't known Ryan all that long but she liked him.

"_No, wait...There he is! I see him...Fin damage...but Kevin's all right...The kid's fine!"_

Kate slumped against the chair trying to compose herself. She took several deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Straightening up she saw that everyone was too engrossed with the battle to have taken any notice of her. Moving away from the console she walked the short distance where See Threepio was standing.

"_Blue Leader, Blue Five, stick close...Where are you going?"_

"_My scope's picked up a lateral stabiliser...I'm going for it..."_ Ryan replied.

Kate turned to look at the bronze coloured droid.

"Why is Ryan taking so many chances?" Kate muttered in a low voice.

See Threepio looked at Kate and raised his hands in an open gesture as if to say he did not know.

"_Got it...I'm moving south for the other one..."_ Ryan said excitedly.

"_Blue Three, Blue five...watch your back Kevin. Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in..."_

"_I can't shake him..."_ Ryan reported.

"_Blue Two, Blue Five...I'm on him Kevin...hold on..."_

"_...Blue Five, Blue Two...thanks for that..."_

General Dodonna stepped away from the group of commanders and walked over to Kate. Dodonna was a tall grizzled man who commanded the rebel forces on Yavin 4. He had been presented with the plans of the Death Star as soon as they had been retrieved from Artoo Detoo. The General had few peers when it came to military strategy. It had taken him only a couple of hours to find the Death Star's weakness and another hour to devise a plan of attack.

"Red squadron should almost be in position to commence their bombing run." The General announced.

"Thank you, General." Kate said, giving the old man a faint smile.

One of the screens on the wall came back to life and displayed a computer generated battle map showing the deployment of the rebel fighters and the Imperial fighters. There was a mass of blue squares and red dots almost merged together above the Death Star.

"_Red Leader to Blue Leader...We are starting our attack run now. The exhaust port is marked and locked in...No flak, no enemy fighters up here...look's like we'll get a smooth run at it..."_

"_Blue Leader, Red Leader, copy that...We'll try and keep them busy on this end..."_

Kate looked at the count down clock and saw that there was a little over ten minutes before the Death Star was in position to fire at the moon. She was not sure if the count down clock was accurate or not but she did not bother to ask how much time they had. Unable to help herself, she started to pace the floor just as Red squadron commenced its attack run.

XXX

Kate was showing the strains of the battle taking place in space. She was ready to start throwing things at the still dark screen. The technicians still had not brought the high band receiver back on line. The battle map was showing fewer blue squares. Most of Red squadron had been decimated by the Imperial fighters and those that had not been destroyed were damaged enough to force them to leave the battlefield and return home. Blue squadron had suffered high casualties in its first attack run with little or nothing to show for their efforts. The tide of battle was turning with ever more certainty towards the Empire.

"_Blue Leader, Blue Five...move into position, Kevin. Start your attack run, stay low and wait until you're right on top of it...it's not going to be easy.."_

"_Are you all right, Blue Leader?" _Ryan asked.

"_They're on top of me...but I'll shake them off..."_

"_Blue Five to Blue Pack...let's go!"_ Ryan ordered in a voice filled with youthful exuberance.

General Dodonna cast a worried look in Kate's direction. His uncertainty of Kevin Ryan's abilities were writ large across his bewhiskered face. The same expression was mirrored on the faces of the other commanders beside the general. Kate lifted her chin with a confidence she never thought she had.

"He will do it, General." She said crisply.

General Dodonna regarded her for a moment before he slowly nodded his head and turned back to the battle map.

"_Blue Five, Blue Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point oh five and we'll cover for you." _Ryan said.

"_I've lost my starboard engine." _Blue Leader reported.

"_We'll come down..."_

"_Negative Blue Five...stay there...Get set up for your attack run."_

"_You going to be all right?"_

"_I think so...stand by..."_

Kate heard empty static for some moments and began to wonder what had happened. The answer came shortly.

"_Blue Five to Base...we've lost Blue Leader..." _Ryan announced in a quiet voice.

"Can they go on, General?" Kate asked looking at the General who seemed to her to have aged another ten years during the battle.

"They must." General Dodonna replied.

"We've lost so many." An other commander interjected. "Without Blue Leader how will they regroup?"

Kate was ready to rise to the Ryan's defence but was forestalled when the radio crackled into life again.

"_Close it up Blue Two...Blue Three where are you?"_ Ryan said in a tone of command.

"_Coming in, right behind you Blue Five..."_

"_Okay boss, we're in position."_ Blue Two announced.

"_Blue Two, Blue Three...we're going in. We'll go in full throttle...that should keep those fighters off us."_

"_Copy that Blue Five..." _Ryan's two wingmen responded in unison.

XXX

Kate gnawed at her finger nail as she stood before the large table that displayed a computer generated battle map in real time. There were fewer blue squares on the map than there had been just minutes ago.

There was a heavy silence in the war room. For a brief moment there had been unbridled elation in the room when Ryan had launched his torpedoes at the target and someone had reported that there had been a hit.

Though the torpedo had caused a large explosion there was only one problem. The torpedo had hit the rim of the exhaust outlet. Another pilot confirmed the miss and it was backed up seconds later by a computer. The cheering and clapping that had erupted in the war room had ceased immediately.

Kate was studying the map and she saw three red dots rapidly approaching the blue squares that represented Ryan and his two wingmen.

"Princess Kate." General Dodonna said.

Kate dragged her eyes from the map to find the tall general standing beside her.

"I recommend you evacuate on the last ship." General Dodonna suggested. "It's standing by to launch."

Kate felt like shouting at the old man but stopped herself before she said anything. She took a calming breath before she spoke.

"Thank you General for your concern. However it wont be necessary. I am staying here."

"We have five minutes before the Death Star is in attack position."

"I'm staying here."

General Dodonna was ready to argue with her but he saw the determined glint in her eyes and realised that arguing with the young woman would be a futile exercise.

"Very well." General Dodonna sighed.

Kate returned her gaze back to the battle map.

"_Blue Group we have incoming."_ Ryan reported.

"_I see them.."_

"_So do I..."_

"_Blue Two, Blue Three...split up...it's the only way we'll shake them off." _Ryan ordered.

"General, what's the status on repairs to the damaged fighters?" Kate asked, without looking away from the map.

"It's going to be over an hour before we can relaunch the first bird." General Dodonna informed her.

"Status report on the squadrons?"

"Yellow is down to 10% effectiveness, Green is at 15%, Red is down to 5% and Blue squadron is at 25%" Someone reported.

The frown on Kate's face deepened on hearing that information. A couple more minutes of this and all the fighters would be destroyed.

"The high band receiver has been repaired." The technician announced.

"Patch through vision from Blue Five." Kate ordered before the General spoke.

A moment later the screen on the wall flickered into life to reveal vision from the rear camera from Ryan's X-fighter. Not far behind Ryan was an Imperial fighter firing on him. The vision jerked and jinked about as Ryan tried to avoid the laser fire from the attacking fighter. There was more jerking movement and then a trail of smoke came from Ryan's fighter.

"_I'm hit...but not too bad...Artoo, see what you can do with it..." _Ryan said calmly.

"Come on Ryan, you can do it." Kate muttered to herself.

XXX

On the bridge of the Death Star Governor Karnacki stood before the giant screen watching the battle with the Rebel fighters. He could not disguise the big smile on his face as he watched one rebel fighter after another was destroyed or forced to turn tail and flee. These rebel pilots were no match for the skills of Darth Bracken and his pilots.

Did those stupid rebels think they could destroy the finest battle station in all the Empire with their little puny X-fighters, he thought to himself? Within a few minutes those fighters would be swept away and then Yavin 4 would be at his mercy.

In a few minutes he would be declared the hero of Yavin 4. The Emperor would reward him with untold riches for being the man who destroyed the Rebel Alliance once and for all. He was sure that whatever he asked of the Emperor he would be granted.

"Governor." General McAlister called from his console on the bridge. A worried look had taken residence on the general's face. "We have analysed their attack plan, and there is a danger."

Governor Karnacki turned away from the screen to look at the worried general.

"Should we make plans to evacuate, sir?" General McAlister asked. "Your ship is standing by, sir."

The smile on Governor Karnacki's face faltered as he stared at the general.

"Evacuate!" He shouted. "You dare to suggest evacuation in our moment of triumph?"

"But sir..."

"I think you overestimate their chances, General."

"Sir..."

"Enough! I'll hear no more talk of evacuation, general." Governor Karnacki shouted angrily. He quickly turned his back on the nervous general and continued to stare at the screen.

"Yes sir." General McAlister said quietly.

XXX

"_Blue Five...we're going in." _Ryan ordered.

Everyone in the war room almost stood frozen in place, all eyes on the screen on the wall, watching as the X-fighter piloted by Kevin Ryan made a dive towards the surface of the Death Star. Laser fire come streaking up towards his fighter. The fighter was buffeted by the laser blasts but continued down into the trench on the surface of the Death Star. At the final moment Ryan levelled his fighter barely a few feet from the deck and raced through the trench dodging the laser fire.

"_Blue Three, Blue Five...here they come again..."_

"_I see them Blue Three..." _Ryan replied.

"_Hurry Kevin...they're coming in much faster this time...We can't hold them...we can't..." _Blue Three said.

The rest of the transmission was garbled static.

"We lost Blue Three." Someone in the war room announced.

Kate glanced at the battle map and saw the blue square signifying Blue Three flicker and disappear from the screen.

"_Kevin watch it...that bogie leader is right on your tail..."_

"_I see him, Blue Two."_

Kate watched as Ryan continued to fly straight seemingly oblivious to the laser bolts fired at him. His fighter jostled about under the impact of the enemy fire but did not deviate from its course.

"_Blue Two, Blue Five...I got a malfunction Kevin...I can't stay with you..."_

"_Okay, Blue Two...get clear..."_

"_Sorry man..."_

"_Don't worry about it, Blue Two."_

Kate wanted to turn away from the screen Kevin was on his own with three tie-fighters right on his tail. It was only a matter of moments before he got hit. Yet she did not look away from the screen. She would watch no matter what happened.

She saw the three tie fighters close in on Ryan's fighter in a tight v formation. The vision jerked about as a laser bolt struck Ryan's wing. Kate was so intent staring at the screen that she did not hear what someone said from a nearby console.

"I have an unidentified ship incoming."

The tie-fighter on the port wing of the leader was struck suddenly by a laser bolt. The fighter erupted in a ball of flames and crashed into the wall of the trench.

"Bam said the lady!" A familiar voice boomed through the speakers in the war room.

Kate was too stunned to react at first. She thought she was hearing things. Her eyes were glued to the screen and saw the second tie-fighter get hit and also explode in flames. Debris from the second fighter struck the lead tie-fighter. The fighter lost control and bounced against the walls of the trench several times before it was flung off into space.

"_Castle...?"_

"You're all clear, kid." Castle reported. "Now blow this thing so we can all go home."

"_Roger that."_

On the screen vision was being displayed from the front camera mounted on Ryan's fighter and everyone in the war room watched as the fighter streaked through the trench heading for its target.

Kate stared at the screen, the seconds seemed to last for hours almost as if time had slowed down. Two bright streaks of light shot forward past Ryan's fighter and flew straight down the trench towards the distance exhaust outlet. Ryan pulled up and flew away from the trench.

"You did it, kid." Castle shouted. "Great shot! That was one in a million."

"_Glad you were here to see it, Castle..."_ Ryan laughed. _"Now let's get some distance before that thing goes supernova."_

"Right with you, Ryan."

"Hits confirmed." Someone in the war room announced.

The vision on the screen switched to show a distant shot of the Death Star. On its upper quadrant numerous angry fingers of fire burst through windows and hatches flaring out into space. A series of bright orange flashes tore along the equator of the crippled battle station. The surface began to warp and buckle. Suddenly the Death Star was engulfed in a blindingly bright ball of flame. Flaming debris was sent in all directions.

Even in the war room buried underground everyone heard the tremendous explosion that destroyed the Death Star a few moments later. At first there was stunned silence in the room as if those watching the screen could not quite comprehend what they had just witnessed. As if on a signal everyone started shouting and screaming, and started to hug and congratulate each other.

Kate let out an exhausted gasp. She closed her eyes and slumped against a console. The cheering in the room grew louder and louder and it was joined with other cheering from other parts of the rebel headquarters. She could not quite believe it. They had destroyed the Death Star. Governor Karnacki was dead. Darth Bracken was dead.

XXX

Castle stood half way up a set of marble steps and looked over the main floor of the temple. In his travels he had seen a great many temples but this one he stood in was by far the largest he had ever seen. The temple had been transformed into a very festive venue with bunting, flowers and banners of many colours draped around the columns and walls. Enormous chandeliers suspended from the ceiling provided a brilliant illumination.

Chamber music was being played by an orchestra comprised of uniformed rebel soldiers. The orchestra was situated in a small alcove beside the raised stage at the front of the temple. Some people were dancing to the music while most people, dressed in their finery, were just milling about drinking, talking, sharing a laugh or embellishing their part in the defeat of the Imperial Forces. There was a loud happy hubbub that almost drowned out the music but no one seemed to mind.

Castle too was dressed up for the occasion. He had to hunt around his cabin aboard the Millennium Falcon in search for the clothes. He had almost reached the point of giving up his search when he found them in a secret locker in the cabin. He had not worn the clothes in a very long time and he was having some trouble getting used to them now. Brown had never really been his colour. Still he was grateful the clothes still fit. The collar of the white shirt was itchy and felt like it was choking him. More than a few times during the evening he had to pull at the collar. The only comfortable item he wore was the holstered blaster on his right hip.

Around his neck Castle was weighted down by a heavy gold medallion and chain. A very grateful Rebel Alliance had award him its highest honour for what he had done to help defeat the Empire. Ryan and Javi had also been awarded the same honour. Castle had already forgotten the name of the honour but it had to be pretty important if it was made out of solid gold.

The medallions had been presented in an elaborate ceremony conducted before these assembled people and before the start of the soiree. It had been Kate who had presented the medallions to them. Castle had found he could not take his eyes off Kate, dressed as she was in a long Grecian style dress. She could not have looked more beautiful even if she had tried, Castle had thought to himself.

After the presentation ceremony the party had started. Castle had tried to get to Kate to speak to her but he had been dragged away by some high ranking officers. He had to watch from a distance as one general after another, one dignitary after another made claim on Kate's time and attention. She had a gracious smile who spoke with her. Once or twice he had caught her eye but eventually he had lost sight of her.

Castle had also lost sight of Javi about an hour or so ago and had no idea where he had gotten to. The last time he had seen his friend Javi had been with Ryan and they were being fawned over by a pair of female officers. Castle had no doubt that his friends would be getting up to no good by the end of the night. Tonight however, would be one of those rare occasions where getting up to mischief would be allowed, or at least a blind eye turned.

For the past couple of hours Castle had been mingling, accepting the congratulations from people, begged to recount his part in the Rebel Alliance's deliverance, smiling politely as women fawned over him. One or two women had been anything but subtle when they told him what they wanted to do to him. Normally he would have loved of all the attention, would have revelled in it, perhaps would have even taken up the unsubtle offers from the bold women, but tonight after about an hour he had grown bored with it. He put in another hour before he decided the time was right for him to make a discrete exit from the festivities.

Castle drained the contents of the goblet he had in his hand and set it on an empty tray that was carried by a passing waiter. He could feel the beginning of a gentle buzz in his head. Where the Rebel Alliance had managed to get their hands on the top quality wine they had been serving tonight he had no idea but he tipped his hat to the Quarter Master. He had about three goblets of wine and knew that he had to stop.

He gave the crowd a final look over before he turned and made his way up the steps and slipped out the small side exit.

Stepping into the night Castle found that the evening air was mild. He took a couple of deep breaths to clear his head. Inside the temple it had grown a little stuffy. Another good reason to get out of there.

He walked over to another set of steps that led down to a narrow path at the base of the temple and wound its way through a copse of trees. He sat down on the top step and stared to the distant trees. Through the trees he could see a number of large bonfires blazing. Music and singing reached his ears. Those not privileged to receive an invitation to the celebration in the temple were having their own celebration in the forest. He thought about paying those people a visit a little later on.

Castle lifted his gaze from the forest up into the clear night sky and gazed at the stars twinkling brightly up there. He could not be sure but it seemed that there was an extra sparkle in those stars tonight. Occasionally flaming streaks of light flew across the sky like shooting stars. They were debris from the Death Star. For the next few days Yavin 4 would be showered with debris from the destroyed battle station providing people on the ground with a spectacular show.

"May I join you?"

Castle turned around to find Kate standing a few feet away from him. A smile spread across his face and he nodded his head.

Kate started to carefully sit down. Castle reached up and took hold of her arm and helped her to sit down. Kate gave him a nod of thanks as she settled down.

"I would have thought you would still be in there enjoying your moment in the sun?" Kate said.

"Don't need to when I got one that I can take with me." Castle held up the heavy gold medallion.

Kate hid the amused smile that spread across her face behind her hand. Castle gave her a look which only made her smile even more.

"Not interested in hearing them sing your praises, Castle?" Kate asked.

Castle shrugged his shoulders.

"Or to be told that they are going to name their first born after you?"

"You've been talking to Javi, haven't you?"

"He might have mentioned something." Kate said in an off hand manner.

"Uh-huh."

For some minutes they sat close together staring into the dark forest to where the bonfires blazed and listening to the music. It was a comfortable, companionable silence which Castle found even more enjoyable. Whatever that perfume Kate was wearing it was an intoxicating aroma.

A couple of minutes later Castle was a little surprised when Kate rested her head against his shoulder as she looked up at the night sky. He turned his gaze up the sky as well. They watched the meteorite shower for a few minutes.

"So what's going to happen next?" Castle asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Kate knew that he was asking about the war with the Empire. She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I wish I knew." Kate sighed. "The Empire will withdraw and licks its wounds but they'll be back."

"So, it's not over?"

Kate shook her head.

"It wont be over until the Emperor is dead, the Empire destroyed and the people regain their freedom."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Kate lifted her head from Castle's shoulder and he immediately felt the loss of her warmth.

"Can I ask you a question, Castle?"

Castle heard the note of hesitancy in her voice and turned to look at her.

"Sure."

"Why did you come back?"

"Well, I couldn't let a flying farm boy go up against the Death Star all by himself, now could I?" Castle grinned.

Kate raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Besides, I felt terrible leaving Ryan to take all the credit."

Laughter bubbled out of Kate.

"Glory hound." She said bumping his shoulder with her own.

"No, the real reason I came back is because I'm determined to take you out to dinner."

"Is that so?"

Castle nodded his head.

"So how about it? Have dinner with me, Kate."

Kate regarded Castle carefully. She gnawed on her bottom lip, in the way that he had found very endearing, as she considered her answer.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Kate said finally.

"I can be a very determined man, your pulchritudinous."

"What?"

"Pulchri..."

"I know what the word means." Kate said hurriedly.

She could feel her cheeks start to burn and she quickly turned her head. He had a way with words that left her a little unnerved. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly Kate reached a decision.

"Okay."

"You will?" Castle replied, unable to hide his surprise. He had been half expecting to be turned down again. Kate smiled shyly as she nodded her head.

"Yes!" Castle hissed in delight as he pumped his fist in the air.

Kate reached over and took Castle by the hand. The smile on his face slipped a little surprised by her action.

"Thank you, Castle." Kate said in a low voice.

Castle looked a little puzzled.

"For rescuing me from the Death Star...and for today..."

Castle smiled gently as he looked at her.

"Always."

The End

XXXXX

_**There you have it but our galactic heroes will return when the Empire Strikes Back in the not too distant future. As usual I would love to hear your thoughts on this effort.**_

_**Con **_


End file.
